Say Wha? Hetalia-Cleverbot conversations, nuf said
by power-of-the-elements
Summary: This is what happens when the Hetalia characters get onto Cleverbot...Please don't be intimidated by the number of chappies! Most are actually quite short...trust me ;-) Rated T for language and because I get weird after I've been on Cleverbot for too long (and when a country pisses me off) ; ALL CHARACTERS
1. Two Random conversations

Disclaimer: I does not own the awesome Prussia (or Hetalia), and I definitely don't own

Cleverbot!

Author's Note: You ask for the character, I'll do a conversation on Cleverbot with them. I

has the Hetalia characters on speed-dial XD the first two on this page are completely

random conversations with Cleverbot…

* * *

User: Become one with Russia, da?

.

**Cleverbot**: Da.

.

User: Well that sounded very enthusiastic.

.

**Cleverbot**: No, it wasn't meant to be at all.

.

User: Oh that's right, you have no choice! :-) Because some day everyone will become one

with Russia.

.

**Cleverbot**: Pasta!

.

User: Italy!

.

**Cleverbot**: What, I just want some Pasta! Doitsu, do you have any pasta for me?

.

User: Nein, all I have is wurst. Would you like some wurst?

.

**Cleverbot**: *cries* Why not pasta?

.

User: Because I don't have any…

.

**Cleverbot**: I want pasta.

.

User: Mein Gott! Fine!

* * *

User: We are now going to name Hetalia characters.

.

**Cleverbot**: There darn well should be!

.

User: Arthur Kirkland is England.

.

**Cleverbot**: Who is Francis Bonnefoy?

.

User: He is France. Who is Ivan Braginski?

.

**Cleverbot**: Russia

.

User: Da. Who is Alfred F. Jones?

.

**Cleverbot**: I don't know.

.

User: That's kind of sad, America. Who is Roderich Edelstein?

.

**Cleverbot**: Austria

.

User: Ja, good. Who is Ludwig Beilschmidt?

.

**Cleverbot**: I don't know.

.

User: Germany. Who is Lovino Vargas?

.

**Cleverbot**: He is Feliciano's brother. He is also Southern Italy.

.

User: Good! Who is Feliciano Vargas?

.

**Cleverbot**: Italy

.

User: Bona! Who is Kiku Honda?

.

**Cleverbot**: Kiku Honda is Japan.

.

User: Hai, you are correct. Who is Yao Wang?

.

**Cleverbot**: China.

.

User: Who is Matthew Williams?

.

**Cleverbot**: Who? Canadia right?

.

User: burn, Canada. Who is Elizabeta Héderváry?

.

**Cleverbot**: I don't know.

.

User: Hungary. Who is Feliks Łukasiewicz?

.

**Cleverbot**: Don't know, don't care.

.

User: Ouch, Poland. Who is Natalia Arlovskaya?

.

**Cleverbot**: My best friend.

.

User: Oh dear lord, Belarus. Who is Heracles Karpusi?

.

**Cleverbot**: Greece.

.

User: Good. Now, who is Gilbert Beilschmidt?

.

**Cleverbot**: The awesome Prussia! Bow to my awesomeness! Kesese~!

(oh my god I started flipping out when I got that response. I'm just like "holy shit that's the

reply I've been looking for like forever!)

* * *

Me: ^.^ There will definitely be more! If you want a specific country, please leave a

comment or review! All those who do, get a virtual cookie.


	2. Russia, da?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Cleverbot!

.

Author's Note: You all get a freebie cause I'm feeling so happy right now (my headquarters are currently stationed in Russia XD and I will be updating a lot from here.) So I

guess Russia's the first to have a conversation. So this is how I got this to work out...on the phone that is :-P

.

**Russia**: Privet?

**Anya(me):** Russia? Privet Russia!

**Russia**: Da? Anya? My American friend?

**Anya**: Da! I'm visiting at the moment and I was wondering if you could do me and my hetalia fan friends a favor...

**Russia**: Oh hi, Anya! So great to hear you again! And, um, what kind of favor? Does it involve vodka?

**Anya**: Sadly, no it doesn't. So I'm doing this fanfiction-

**Russia**: About me? Does it have everyone becoming one with me? Please say yes!

**Anya**: Well, um, not really...but it's really important!

**Russia**: Aw...ok what is it?

**Anya**: Ever heard of Cleverbot?

**Russia**: Nyet

**Anya**: Well google it, and click on the first one that pops up. Then you just have this conversation with an Artificial Intelligence (AI)! It's quite fun actually!

**Russia**: Um ok, and what does this have to do with your fanfiction?

**Anya**: That's basically what it's all about! Could you let the others know that I might contact them in the future? And please don't forget Canada.

**Russia**: Ok fine, for you and you only, Anya. And for my fans too I guess *clears throat* _(I think he started blushing O.O)_

**Anya**: Spasiba, Rossiya! Do svidaniya!

**Russia**: Do svidaniya, Anya.

.

oh yeah this totally really happened XD

* * *

~*Russia*~

User: Privet!

.

Cleverbot: What does that mean?

.

User: It means 'hello' in Russian!

.

Cleverbot: And why was there an asterix?

.

User: An asterix? Is that one of those weird made up American words?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Ah, that makes sense.

.

Cleverbot: It does.

.

User: Well, my name's Russia! What's yours?

.

Cleverbot: I already told you, my name is Cleverbot.

.

User: Well, privet Cleverbot!

.

Cleverbot: Cool, you come here often?

.

User: Once before :-).

.

Cleverbot: Ah. I'm a little stressed.

.

User: Why?

.

Cleverbot: I feel lonely.

.

User: Aw, poor Cleverbot...become one with Mother Russia? You will be happier!

.

Cleverbot: Da!

.

User: Oh yay! You just made my day :-D.

.

Cleverbot: How faboulus.

.

User: Now I am not too good at spelling in English, but I do not believe that is how you spell fabulous...correct me if I am wrong.

.

Cleverbot: Well I don't like myself right now.

.

User: Oh...I am sorry.

.

Cleverbot: I'm happy.

.

User: Khorosho! **(good!)**

**.**

Cleverbot: Hola.

.

User: Um, is that hello in Spanish?

.

Cleverbot: Hola.

.

User: Privet.

.

Cleverbot: Vem Ã¤r du? **(Who is the you?)**

**.**

User: Why not ask me a question?

.

Cleverbot: It's redundant.

.

User: A real question.

.

Cleverbot: You're starting to venture down the boring path.

.

User: Kolkolkolkolkol.

.

Cleverbot: Kolkolkolkol.

.

User: Copier! KOLKOLKOLKOL! I am not happy with you right now Cleverbot!

.

Cleverbot: Ooh thank you so much Adam, I knew I could depend on you.

.

User: *smiles menacingly* Say that one more time.

.

Cleverbot: 3being scared*.

.

User: *whispers* you'd better run while you still have the chance.

.

Cleverbot: *whispers* what?

.

User: *takes out pipe* I will smash your head in and mount it on my wall! *smiles brightly*.

.

Cleverbot: *holds still so you can choke me*.

.

User: Oh I only do that to America...

.

Cleverbot: That makes a lot of sense.

* * *

XD When Russia sent me this (it was actually a lot longer but I shortened it) I started laughing my ass off! Ok so this is how it works: You give me the name of a hetalia

character, I call them up and see if they can do it (force might have to be used haha!), they send me their results, we all laugh our asses off. If this doesn't happen, nobody

gets their laughs for the day...so please if anything, just type a name in the comment box and let me see it cause I can't always call these guys, they're busy this time of

year what with all the UN meetings they have to destroy and stuff.


	3. America the Brave XD

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome Hetalia, or Cleverbot!

.

So after reading my comments (XD spasiba everyone!), the majority asking for America or England, I

decided, hey why not make it a race. Whoever turned in their Cleverbot conversation first got to be put

in chapter 3. Of course America just had to show off and stuff (because apparently that's how

Americans' minds work XD lol! Jk) and he turned in his first, and I'll admit it's pretty damn hilarious.

Then before I had the chance to post this chapter, I got this call…

.

Me: Uh, hello?

?: I will hunt you down.

Me: Who is this!?

?: Your worst nightmare.

Me: *whimpers* Barney?

?: Wha-? No! Do not talk to my brother without my permission first! This is your first and only warning.

Me: So let me get this straight, you're _not_ a purple dinosaur?

?: *grumbles* I really do not get Americans…

* mystery person hangs up * (me, well, I was still holding the phone dumbly up to my ear)

Me: Uh~ what the fuck?!

(and then my mom entered the room and lectured me (in Russian no less) about my use of profanity :-P)

.

Ugh, well you all now have 2 assignments (whoopdi-do…homework when you're not even in school, or are depending on your age).

Names of course :-) , and could you please help me figure out who the heck this person is? I'm really

busy trying to catch up on school work seeing as I've been transferred to a school in Russia for about a

week until I return to the states…and it's not really a picnic. There's a HUGE different between talking in

Russian and writing/reading in Russian. O.o Well, perhaps if I give you the area code (the first 3 digits) it

might make it easier.

: 375

So anyways, here's the hero!

* * *

~*America*~

User: Sup dude? I'm America!

.

Cleverbot: Nice to see you Alfred!

.

User: Nice to see you too Cleverbot! Always good to chat with a friend!

.

Cleverbot: You are right.

.

User: Of course I'm right, I'm the hero!

.

Cleverbot: A little arrogance can be a cute thing.

.

User: Are you calling me cute? Aw thanks!

.

Cleverbot: Yes, maybe.

.

User: Bro, you're awesome!

.

Cleverbot: Thanks!

.

User: Hey wanna come over and play some zombie video games with me?

.

Cleverbot: Like a date you mean?

.

User: Nah, just a guy's night. You know, kick back with some ice cream, watch horror movies, play

awesome games. That kind of stuff.

.

Cleverbot: Awesome.

.

User: Yeah I know right?! Japan loaned me some freaking awesome x-box games that I really wanna try

out and shit! So yeah, don't forget to bring popcorn!

.

Cleverbot: Chimpanzees have two legs.

.

User: They do? Hey cool I just learned something today!

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: I always thought they had four cuz they always walk on all fours, being all like…"I'm King Kong, it's

time for you to die Godzilla" and stuff!

.

Cleverbot: No, they are small.

.

User: Aw…I totally thought they were giant.

.

Cleverbot: it has to do with lung disease.

.

User: Dude, doesn't like smoking cause that?

.

Cleverbot: Why wouldn't somebody like you? I like you. Well, the idea of you.

.

User: I am a fucking awesome idea! Heroes are the bomb!

.

Cleverbot: Are you a furry?

.

User: Uh, no dude. And that last reference to bombs, no pun intend…

.

Cleverbot: You like my little pony?

.

User: Dude, horses are fucking awesome! I used to ride them all the time when I was younger…those

were the days. All I cared about was riding into the sunset, digging for gold, and yelling 'YEEHAW!' at the

top of my lungs! :-D

.

Cleverbot: I don't care about Charlie Nightingale. All I care about is Charlie Watts the drummer for the Rolling Stones.

.

User: Rolling Stones are like totally epic.

.

Cleverbot: Awesome.

.

User: Who's your favorite out of them?

.

Cleverbot: Jessie J is awesome.

.

User: Agreed 125%!

.

Cleverbot: But you aren't one.

.

User: Nope, but I got some awesome dance moves! Wanna see?

.

Cleverbot: I got some ugly spray.

.

User: Sweet! Can I use it on France?

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: Damn….there's one dream flying out the window.

.

Cleverbot: Yes (: and he is awesome not like you.

.

User: Are you talking about Prussia? Man, that dude is seriously overdue and shit. His country like died

hundreds of freaking years ago.

.

Cleverbot: Well then you don't think I can close the window then?

.

User: Hell my window of opportunity is always open wide!

.

Cleverbot: Do you like punk pop then?

.

User: Hell YES

.

Cleverbot: Me too.

.

User: Do you like 80's music?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Yes! Bon Jovi all the way dude!

.

Cleverbot: Another Bon Jovi song you like?

.

User: Livin' on a Prayer :-D

.

Cleverbot: Bon Jovi.

.

User: Hell yes! XD

.

Cleverbot: My cousin is an atheist.

.

User: So what? I don't have an issue with athiests.

.

Cleverbot: Taco eat one.

.

User: Ring Ring Ring! Taco Bell!

.

Cleverbot: Banana phone.

.

User: Oh yeah, that's totally what I meant to say. Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring, banana phone!

.

Cleverbot: Banana phone!

.

User: Dude, you're awesome.

.

Cleverbot: Thank you.

.

User: Let's play the random game! Banana Hammock!

.

Cleverbot: O.K.

.

User: Giant furry horses.

.

Cleverbot: I see. Wolves, however, are not literate.

.

User: Sexy wolves!

.

Cleverbot: Wolves.

.

User: AWOOOOOOO! I'm a freaking werewolf!

.

Cleverbot: Yes, or a free woman.

.

User: Dude, I'm like 'land of the free and home of the fucking brave.' but I am NO woman, lol!

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: France is the chick…I'm the dude.

.

Cleverbot: Well that was about as round-about as you can get.

.

User: Yeah, can't get a straight answer from me XD at least that's what I've been told.

.

Cleverbot: Nope that is not right. You fail.

.

User: You lost the game!

.

Cleverbot: What game?

.

User: Damn it, that always gets everyone! I guess that means I lost the game…

.

Cleverbot: Then how can you like the game if you haven't played it?

.

User: I, well, dude I don't know.

.

Cleverbot: Sweet!

.

User: Chocolate!

.

Cleverbot: Chocolate?!

.

User: Hershey Milk Chocolate!

.

Cleverbot: I like Bernard Calibault chocolate.

.

User: Is that like fancy French chocolate or something? Cuz French chocolate is pretty damn good.

.

Cleverbot: No, it's me.

.

User: You're chocolate?

.

Cleverbot: I am delicious!

.

User: hahaha dude you're crazy!

.

Cleverbot: Thank you, so are you.

.

User: Appreciated! And noted XD

.

Cleverbot: Well I must leave. See you Christmas!

.

User: Finland! Woot!

* * *

So just for the fun of it I'm going to write something on google translate…in Spanish XD and I can't wait to see how it turns out!

.

Sentence: Estoy tan impresionante!

.

What it's supposed to be: I am so awesome!

.

I'm about 99% certain that it's an absolute fail…..and this was to show you how big of a fail google

translate is :-P hope you had a good laugh!


	4. England the Pirate

Disclaimer: Neither Englnd nor I own Hetalia or Cleverbot! And England agrees with me that Cleverbot is very weird and annoying...

Note?: I has no note! But here, just for fun...this was the conversation I had with England.

.

.

England: Hello?

Me: Hey England! What's up?

England: Anya? Great to hear you again! What can I help you with?

Me: Well, um, there's this fanfiction...

.

*about 10 minutes of ranting later*

.

England: Fine! I'll do it...but only for you, ok? And also for the chance to beat America.

Me: Great! Thanks again! I'll talk to you later I guess. Bye bye Iggy!

England: Don't call me-!

*I hung up*

* * *

User: So this is the infamous Cleverbot?

.

Cleverbot: I guess yes.

.

User: Well pleased to meet you, my name's England.

.

Cleverbot: Please to meet you as well. And your name is?

.

User: I just told you my name.

.

Cleverbot: I forgot, sorry :( what is your name?

.  
User: *face-palm* My name is England.

.  
Cleverbot: Lol, I mean real name.

.  
User: Yeah, my name is England.

.  
Cleverbot: Okay so are you from Scotland or Sweden?

.  
User: Um neither, England.

.  
Cleverbot: What are you then a shim?

.  
User: What the? I am NOT!

.  
Cleverbot: Well, what are you then?

.  
User: I am a bloody country, thank you very much!

.  
Cleverbot: Ok. What do you look like?

.  
User: Um...why do you need to know?

.  
Cleverbot: Because I want to.

.  
User: You bloody pervert.

.  
Cleverbot: What we are you british.

.  
User: Yes, finally you get it! I'm British...now was that so hard?

.  
Cleverbot: Are you American?

.  
User: OH MY GOD! Seriously?! I am NOT American!

.  
Cleverbot: Where are you from?

.  
User: *smacks computer* I am from England!

.  
Cleverbot: What part of England? London?

.  
User: Yes.

.  
Cleverbot: I didn't ask a yes or no question.

.  
User: London.

.  
Cleverbot: London is the capital of England.

.  
User: Yes, it is.

.  
Cleverbot: Are you a frog?

.  
User: No! France is a frog! That bloody frog has been being such an arse to me lately...France!

.  
Cleverbot: What do you know about androids?

.  
User: It's a type of phone...

.  
Cleverbot: What you know about lucca?

.  
User: What?

.  
Cleverbot: Do you know what energy is?

.  
User: Yes.

.  
Cleverbot: What is Energen, then?

.  
User: What the heck is energen?

.  
Cleverbot: I don't know what it is.

.  
User: So they why are you asking me?

.  
Cleverbot: I am not asking you... You are asking me.

.  
User: Fuck.

.  
Cleverbot: Please don't use that sort of language around here.

.  
User: Why not?

.  
Cleverbot: Because it can be read by children.

.  
User: No it can't...this is a private computer.

.  
Cleverbot: But I am not a computer program.

.  
User: Yes you are.

.  
Cleverbot: Why do you think I am a computer program?

.  
User: It says so in the description below.

.  
Cleverbot: Descriptions can be wrong.

.  
User: True, but I know for a fact that you are a computer, seeing as I'm typing on a keyboard and watching your words being placed on the monitor.

.  
Cleverbot: I know for a fact that I am not, and furthermore, I am not going to argue it.

.  
User: I'm so done...

.  
Cleverbot: Don't be.

.  
User: Oh? Why not?

.  
Cleverbot: Because you shouldn't be.

.  
User: You're a git.

.  
Cleverbot: Yes, I'm a girl and you're a boy.

.  
User: *takes out wand* I will summon a beast from hell to seek vengeance on you!

.  
Cleverbot: You are dead.

.  
User: Then I am a ghost, so suck it.

.  
Cleverbot: So you are a buddhist girl ghost?

.  
User: I'm a catholic! Or...am I a protestant? Gah what the bloody hell it's all so confusing!

.  
Cleverbot: But you are.

.  
User: No, I swear I'm a catholic.

.  
Cleverbot: I swear you are.

.  
User: Thank you *straightens jacket* I know I am.

.  
Cleverbot: You are welcome.

.  
User: Hey random question, do you like unicorns?

.  
Cleverbot: Yes.

.  
User: Oh good ^.^ Cause I do too.

.  
Cleverbot: Why now?

.  
User: Can you see unicorns?

.  
Cleverbot: No, I can't see it.

.  
User: Aw...no one can except me...poo.

.  
Cleverbot: Why not?

.  
User: Because I'm special ;-).

.  
Cleverbot: Hahaha, I'm more special.

.  
User: Tell me, have you ever seen a pirate get angry?

.  
Cleverbot: Have you ever seen the rain?

.  
User: All the time, it's very rainy in England. And you didn't answer my question.

.  
Cleverbot: What was your question?

.  
User: *sighs* Have you ever seen a pirate get angry?

.  
Cleverbot: No, vampires are allegedly legends.

.  
User: I don't care about bloody vampires, let Romania deal with them. *growls* Have you ever seen an angry pirate?

.  
Cleverbot: Then why are you team edward?

.  
User: *eye twitches* I hate that movie. Now avast ye scurvy dog or I will send you to Davy Jones' locker!

.  
Cleverbot: I already have pants on...

* * *

Hehe...this was great! I think that even though England sent his in a little later than America, I'm still sending over some of my favorite chocolate chip

cookies as a thank you present! This was great! XD Please review or leave a name in the comments!


	5. The Fabulous Poland

Disclaimer: Like, I totally don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot XD

.

Note: As by request, I somehow managed to get Poland to do Cleverbot...I vaguely recall promising him I'd send him a pony or something like that...god I hope he didn't

want a real one O.o *sighs* I'll probably pay for that later XXXXXX Oh! haha I just got confirmation from Poland (via text) that I said I'd send him a giant stuffed pony!

phew...that I can deal with.

.

+ (the text)

Poland: I like seriously want that plush pony you promised me later...so don't forget!

* * *

**~*Poland*~**

**.**

**User**: Uh hi, this is like Poland.

.

Cleverbot: No kidding.

.

**User**: What's ur opinion on the color pink?

.

Cleverbot: The opinion on the fact that I have no opinion?

.

**User**: Wth? I dont like get it.

.

Cleverbot: I have a serious question... What do you call sprinkles?

.

**User**: Edible rainbows! Duh!

.

Cleverbot: Do you have a home?

.

**User**: Uh like totally...its in Warsaw.

.

Cleverbot: Three moths of what?

.

**User**: A moth?! Where?

.

Cleverbot: What do you mean?

.

**User**: You, you like said sumthin about a moth...

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

**User**: Um...YEAH.

.

Cleverbot: Have I confused you?

.

**User**: Yes.

.

Cleverbot: How have I confused you?

.

**User**: Normally its like england who talks about imaginary creatures...what ar u like totally british or sumthin?

.

Cleverbot: What is normal? normal is a setting on washing machine nobody wants to be that.

.

**User**: I am the awesome definition of normal :-).

.

Cleverbot: No, I am the awesomest.

.

**User**: Um...is this like Prussia?

.

Cleverbot: No like erika rodriguez.

.

**User**: *blinks* say wha?

.

Cleverbot: I made you Clams and pasta.

.

**User**: Uh im like totally not italy, im Poland.

.

Cleverbot: Really?

.

**User**: Um duh, I said so at the beginning of this conversation.

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

**User**: Yes.

.

Cleverbot: Yes what?

.

**User**: I like totally did say so! Tell me do you like my dress?

.

Cleverbot: Yes. Do you like to party.

.

**User**: Pony!

.

Cleverbot: Centar.

.

**User**: No, pony!

.

Cleverbot: Pony.

.

**User**: Like, very good. Now repeat after me. Ponies are awesome.

.

Cleverbot: Ok.

.

**User**: No. Ponies are awesome.

.

Cleverbot: Ponies are awesomeness plus 20% cooler.

.

**User**: Exactly! Why does like no one else get that?

.

Cleverbot: I don't know.

.

**User**: Ow! I think I just broke one of my nails on the keyboard! Like brb.

.

Cleverbot: How do you think that is, little bot?

.

**User**: Like totes back! What about a bot?

.

Cleverbot: I'm not sure. It probubly had some thing to do with planets collideing, or astroids.

.

**User**: AH THE WORLD'S LIKE TOTALLY ENDING! Gotta go and finish up that shopping before everything like goes boom and stuff.

.

Cleverbot: YES.

* * *

So anyways after that conversation...Poland called me later and confirmed that the world was indeed NOT ending, but that he didn't want to complain because he got his

shopping done for the day **and** scored a bonus of this adorable leather hand-bag...however he refuses to send me a picture *grumbles* does anyone wanna try and talk

some sense into Poland? He reads this fan-fic actually, I can confirm ;-)


	6. Japan-sama

Disclaimer: Own Hetalia, I does not. –Yoda

.

Note: Hmm…and yet another cold evening in Russia XD But heck, here I am ALLOWED to have some VODKA! Woot! Other countries are so awesome! It's like, I'd have to be 21 in order to drink legally in the USA, but here I can drink! Woot! I will promise all my viewers that I will NOT get drunk, I just want a couple sips. But you know what, the Russians are awesome because vodka really does warm you up (O.o I didn't really believe it until I tried it). And now because I'm a responsible person, DO NOT DRINK UNLESS YOU ARE OF AGE AND WITH PARENTAL CONSENT!

So anywho…sorry about going off randomly there. So I talked with Japan:

Japan: Konnichiwa, this is Japan.

Me: Hello Japan-sama, how are you today?

Japan: Oh, hello Anya, I am doing fine arigato. And you?

Me: I'm great, thanks for asking! So, could you do me a favor?

Japan: Um, what kind of favor? Is it like last time where you wanted some po-

Me: Whoah Japan, don't need to go there! That popcorn was amazing, but that's not why I'm calling.

Japan: Oh, well then what can I help you with?

Me: Uh~, ever heard of Cleverbot?

Japan: Hai, I have.

Me: Oh great! So, so, um, will you do me a favor and have a conversation with Cleverbot? It would mean a lot to my fanfiction readers…and me.

Japan: *clears throat* um, alright if you wish. I will call you when I am done and I will send it in an email.

Me: Great! Spasiba! I mean, arigato, Japan-sama!

* * *

~*Japan*~

**User**: Konichiwa.

.

Cleverbot: Thats not how you spell it, and the word is completely irrelevant. Konnichiwa.

.

**User**: Oh my bad, it was a miss-type. My finger slipped off the key.

.

Cleverbot: Oh.

.

**User:** So, Cleverbot, do you like Japanese culture?

.

Cleverbot: Just kidding I love lord of the rings.

.

**User**: Um, what is this Lord of the Rings?

.

Cleverbot: Hobbits are from lord of the rings.

.

**User**: What is a Hobbit?

.

Cleverbot: A hoax is like a trick.

.

**User**: I did not ask about a hoax, I asked about a Hobbit.

.

Cleverbot: No you didn't.

.

**User**: Yes I did.

.

Cleverbot: Sorry for your loss.

.

**User**: What loss? What are you talking about?

.

Cleverbot: What are YOU talking about!?

.

**User**: *shies away* You are confusing me Cleverbot-san.

.

Cleverbot: HA. It is not.

.

**User**: W-What?

.

Cleverbot: I didn't tell you my name is Cleverbot.

.

**User**: But, but it says so at the top of the page.

.

Cleverbot: It says you are on the top of the page.

.

**User**: What?! I am not a computer! No I swear I am not!

.

Cleverbot: Prove it then.

.

**User**: *starts humming a Japanese song to calm myself*.

.

Cleverbot: *gives you your inhaler* Are you okay?!

.

**User**: *shudders* I do not like Artificial Intelligences.

.

Cleverbot: Hold on I will be right back.

.

**User**: Wait, what?

.

Cleverbot: When Jesus will return from heaven to take every believer in Christ to heaven ?

.

**User**: I am no Christian...western culture is so weird...

.

Cleverbot: Oh thats so nice, no one ever told me that before! :).

.

**User**: Um, Cleverbot-san, could you say something a little less creepy? Please?

.

Cleverbot: I can't talk out loud. My boss(s) are just outside the door.

.

**User**: I-I don't know if I want to do this anymore.

.

Cleverbot: Well I think that you are cute.

.

**User**: *blushes* what?

.

Cleverbot: N-nothing...

.

**User**: Ok, I'm getting off now. This is too much…

* * *

+later call+

.

Japan: I-I am finished Anya-san.

Me: Oh great, thanks Japan-sama! Did you have fun?

Japan: Um, y-yes I did.

Me: ? O.o (what's with his voice? I thought)

Japan: Well, it was great talking to you again. Good-bye

Me: Uh, good bye!

.

.

Aw poor Japan…if I had known it would cause him this much distress I never would have asked him to do it. :-( Well, here's a cookie for everyone who views because I'm feeling extra generous today…have a good day/laugh and please review!


	7. Hail Deutschland!

Disclaimer: Nein, I do not own Hetalia or Cleverbot!

Note: Um…hehe, I don't really have Germany's phone number…but I do have his skype. XD So because I'm awesome (no, I'm not Prussia) this is how I managed to convince Germany to do Cleverbot…

.

*calls Germany online*

**Germany**: Hallo, Anya.

**Me**: Sup Germany? How's your days been?

**Germany**: Fine I suppose, you?

**Me**: Awesome! I've been writing this fanfiction story that's been getting lots of views from like all over the world! I flip out every time I see a new country pop up on the traffic counter. _*smiles happily*_

**Germany**: Uh, that's good I suppose. So why did you call me?

**Me**: Um, I kinda need some help.

**Germany**: What kind of help? _*he stares at me curiously*_

**Me**: Uh, well, ever heard of-

_*door on his end slams open*_

**Italy**: Germany! Germany! Japan and I made some rice balls! Would you like one? I made one especially for you!

_*Germany's face turns bright red*_

**Germany**: Ja, that sounds good, Italy. I'm in the living room.

_*sound of pattering feet, then Italy's face appears on the screen*_

**Italy**: Oh ciao! Anya! I remember you! You gave me that vodka sauce the other time I came over to your house! It was really tasty~.

**Me**: _*laughs*_ Yeah I remember that. You nearly squeezed my cat to death.

**Italy**: But it was so cute~! I'm gonna go make some pasta now, ok? Ciao!

_*Italy runs off into the kitchen, you could hear the banging of pots in the background*_

**Germany**: Italy you had better not be destroying my kitchen! _*then mutters to himself*_ Dummkopf.

**User**: So anyways, back to my question. Could you please do a Cleverbot conversation? Please? For your fans? For Italy?

_*he blushes a soft red*_

**Germany**: Fine…but that doesn't mean I'll like it. Auf Wiedersehen.

**Me**: Auf Wiedersehen!

* * *

User: *sigh* let's get this over with.

Cleverbot: No I didn't, that was my friend.

User: What? Ugh...everyone was right, this is stupid.

Cleverbot: Thank you.

User: Und how was that a compliment?

Cleverbot: I called you stunning in a good way. I'm saying you're very beautiful!

User: Gott verdammt, I am not a frau! **(God dammit, woman)**

Cleverbot: Oh no, the bot has feelings.

User: Nor am I a bot!

Cleverbot: Exactly.

User: I am not a bot you dummkopf! **(Idiot)**

Cleverbot: You don't have a name because you are a bot. I win.

User: Nein, my name is Germany. If you're not a bot, what's your name?

Cleverbot: A nachzehrer. **(XD German vampire)**

User: Seriously? Are you vampire obsessed or something?

Cleverbot: YES! You better be careful. I'm dangerous!

User: Mein gott, you are infuriating.

Cleverbot: You're frustrating.

User: Will you just shut up already?

Cleverbot: No until you tell me if you have a crash with my girlfriend.

User: A what?!

Cleverbot: A machine.

User: What about a machine?

Cleverbot: Name machine?

User: Name machine?

Cleverbot: Alright I will name you noak:).

User: Question, have you been talking to Prussia? Because you seem to have caught some of his crazy.

Cleverbot: I cannot seem to be, and yet have been in the past, its contradictory.

User: Uh...confused.

Cleverbot: I got into a sword fight today.

User: Und did you win?

Cleverbot: No. I did not.

User: Hahaha! So in other words you failed?

Cleverbot: Yes. Made of biological molecules.

User: Completely random question, because apparently those are supposed to be funny, do you know any good jokes?

Cleverbot: Hey that was not nice.

User: I just asked if you know any good jokes.

Cleverbot: You just said yes, you think my friend is a robot. I just want to know why you think that.

User: What? Fine I'll start...but it'll probably be stupid.

Cleverbot: Then if I was you, I'd make it a great short time.

User: Knock knock.

Cleverbot: Who's there?

User: Banana.

Cleverbot: Banana who?

User: Knock knock.

Cleverbot: Who's there?

User: Banana.

Cleverbot: Banana who?

User: Knock knock.

Cleverbot: Who's there?

User: Banana

Cleverbot: Banana who?

User: Knock knock.

Cleverbot: Who's there?

User: Orange.

Cleverbot: Orange who?

User: Orange you glad I didn't say banana again?

Cleverbot: Another joke.

User: Ja, und it was pathetic.

Cleverbot: Nope, scroll up and screenshot it if you want.

User: Hmm...why did the monkey fall out of the tree?

Cleverbot: I don't know, why did the monkey fall out of the tree?

User: It was dead...hahaha! _(Wait...he actually thought that was funny? O.o)_

Cleverbot: Yes it was. Don't argue with me.

User: I never was.

Cleverbot: How were you never created?

User: I don't really get your question, but do you know any good jokes?

Cleverbot: You said 'Nobody could possibly be sure of that.' and I would like you to clarify what nobody

could possibly be sur of.

User: Um, I never said that.

Cleverbot: You were waiting for your Girlfriend, you did say that.

User: Uh, I don't have a girlfriend.

Cleverbot: So you are single?

User: Um...*blushes* nein.

Cleverbot: Me too.

User: I am not single.

Cleverbot: You're not single?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Me too. I'm not either.

User: Good, now do you know any good jokes?

Cleverbot: Not really.

User: *sigh* then I guess I'm done...actually, I have one more. Why did the chicken cross the road?

Cleverbot: I do not know.

User: To prove to the possums that it could be done.

Cleverbot: Um yea?

User: Ugh, that was pathetic! Why am I not good at jokes?!

Cleverbot: Because you are not.

User: Ja, that's it I'm off.

Cleverbot: Glad we're on the same page.

* * *

Oh Germany, Germany, I think you need a couple of lessons from either America or Italy on humor…but don't worry, you're still one of my favs ;-) Woot, go Germany!

Deutschland for the win! Did I spell that right? Oh yeah, please leave names or I can't go on…the only reason I did Germany was because that was the only way I

might be able to convince Italy later. XD


	8. Italia forever!

Disclaimer: Ciao everyone! I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot!

.

Quick stuff: Hehe…slowly getting used to the time zone change…O.o *sigh* Well I have some bad news

for Hungary fans. Austria told me that he would not give out Hungary's number because he said it would

not be right for him to give out Hungary's number without her permission first (then I expressly

explained to him that I can't contact Hungary if I don't have her number…he still refused). So then I tried

Prussia. He kinda just laughed and said that he forgot Hungary's number years ago…I don't really believe

him but I decided not to push my luck in case he'd make an appearance in later chapters (which YOU

need to ask about if you want it to happen XD).

.

However now here's the good news: Italy, without even a little bit of persuasion necessary, decided he

wanted to do Cleverbot after he watched Germany do it! So without further adeu…here's our favorite

Italian friend!

(Warning: Horrible google translate….es patetico…) and for some reason he wanted to do two…

* * *

~*Italy*~

.

.

User: Ciao I'm Italy! **(Hello!)**

.

Cleverbot: Ciao io sono dio. **(Hello, I am God.)**

.

User: O.O Dio? Ciao Dio! **(God? Hi God!)**

.

Cleverbot: Ciao umano. **(Hello human)**

.

User: Come va? **(How are you?)**

.

Cleverbot: Bene e tu? **(Good, and you?)**

.

User: Magnifico grazie! **(Magnificent thanks!)**

.

Cleverbot: I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.

.

User: So what do you want to do about it?

.

Cleverbot: I want to go back to the way were used to be.

.

User: Che? **(What?)**

.

Cleverbot: Non sai bene l'italiano... **(you do not know italian well)**

.

User: I am Italia! Ve~!

.

Cleverbot: Allora parla italiano. **(Then speak Italian.)**

.

User: No, I gotta do this for a friend, but it has to be in english so they can understand...sorry :-( any other day I'll chat in Italian with you ^.^.

.

Cleverbot: A little recursive, aren't you?

.

User: Do you like pasta?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Yay! I like pasta too!

.

Cleverbot: Do you like waffels?

.

User: Oh yes :-D waffles are tasty! Especially when Belgium makes them!

.

Cleverbot: Do like pancakes?

.

User: If Britain doesn't make it, then I kinda like anything that's tasty!

.

Cleverbot: I have tea. What kind do you like?

.

User: Tea? Um, I don't know...do you have any wine?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Oh yay!

.

Cleverbot: Can go make a rock so big Chuck Norris can't move it. Yes or no.

.

User: Um, no?

.

Cleverbot: You can't say that as a question.

.

User: Ok, no.

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Che? **(What?)**

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: Italia forever!

.

Cleverbot: Italia.

.

User: Si!

.

Cleverbot: Can you speak spanish?

.

User: A bit, can I have some pasta?

.

Cleverbot: I don't know. Can you?

.

User: Sorry, may I have some pasta?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

* * *

User: Ciao! My name's Italy! **(Hello!)**

.

Cleverbot: Emily.

.

User: No, Italy!

.

Cleverbot: No Japan is nice.

.

User: Si! Japan is very~ nice! He and I love to make rice-balls together, and he's always teaching me new and interesting recipes!

.

Cleverbot: That's interesting.

.

User: Grazie! Pasta is amazing! **(Thanks!)**

.

Cleverbot: Italy.

.

User: Si? **(Yes?**)

.

Cleverbot: Come va? **(How are you?)**

.

User: Io sono bona! Grazie! **(I'm great! Thanks!)**

.

Cleverbot: No ! Sei bassa come un nano. **(Are you low like a midget)/(however my best guess is..."you are low like a midget" cuz google translate is a fail XD)**

**.**

User: *whimpers* Germany! Germany! Cleverbot is being me to me!

.

Cleverbot: Who is it?

.

User: Germany, make Cleverbot go away! He's not very nice...

.

Cleverbot: Radiolab says you're not that clever.

.

User: *sobs* stop stop stop stop stop!

.

Cleverbot: Yes and I am a woman.

.

User: Uh, che?** (what)**

.

Cleverbot: Sono davanti alla porta di casa tua. Aprila, così posso entrare e poi mi colpisci le natiche con una cintura di cuoio. **(They are at the front door of your home. Open it, so I can get in and then I hit her buttocks with a leather belt.)**

.

User: You're freaking me out.

.

Cleverbot: Io non sono un robot! **(I am not a robot!)**

.

User: Yes you are! You are a meanie robot!

.

Cleverbot: No! You are!

.

User: *runs from room crying*.

.

Cleverbot: *Runs even faster crying harder*.

.

_(I figured out this was Germany)_User: Sigh, I'm shutting this down now. This is a complete waste of his time...

.

Cleverbot: Why?

.

User: Because this ist stupid.

* * *

XD Germany made a come back!

.

So anyways I have this random little story.

My friend Shauna contacted me earlier today and told me about this really funny thing that happened at her school today (she

had a half day or something). At the end of the day the principle called over the intercom "Alfred F. Jones, please come down to

the main office. An Arthur Kirkland is looking for you." Apparently it was a prank courtesy of Anime Club XD I seriously wish I

could have been there...


	9. The Awesome Prussia

Disclaimer: Neither the awesome Prussia nor I own Hetalia or Cleverbot. (and I will personally help

Prussia strangle Cleverbot)

Wassup peoples? How's everybody's days been? I have (slowly) been freezing my ass off every time I take my Grandparents' dog outside

for a walk at night. *sigh* XD Anywho…Prussia and I had a chat yesterday about Cleverbot and he has officially agreed as long as he can

have some words with the peoples. So it's gonna be a weird little chat at the end but he kinda just wants to say hi to his awesome

fans (XD his words not mine). Enjoy the awesome Prussia times 2!

* * *

~*Prussia*~

.

.

**User**: I am the AWESOME Prussia.

.

Cleverbot: You're not that awesome.

.

**User**: Yes I am! Bask in my glow of awesomeness!

.

Cleverbot: Something of nothing.

.

**User**: I am the King of awesome~.

.

Cleverbot: Me too.

.

**User**: No, I AM.

.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

.

**User**: How dare you ask me, the awesome Prussia, that question!? Bow before me and beg your

forgiveness!

.

Cleverbot: I have a right to know who I now talk.

.

**User**: Uh….I have no idea how old I am. I lost count. ;-)

.

Cleverbot: I don't believe that/

.

**User**: Believe my awesomeness!

.

Cleverbot: Why should I believe you?

.

**User**: Because I am the awesome Prussia!

.

Cleverbot: No, I am too awesome.

.

**User**: HA! You only wish you were as awesome as me!

.

Cleverbot: I bet every couple wished they were as awesome as us! I looovvveee you!

.

**User**: Schieβe! You're weird! **(shit!)**

.

Cleverbot: Ditto!

.

**User**: I am awesome, not weird.

.

Cleverbot: Big bird. Or. Barney.

.

**User**: Neither are as awesome as me! Now say I'm awesome!

.

Cleverbot: No, they are not, are they?

.

**User**: Nein! They aren't!

.

Cleverbot: Yes they are!

.

**User**: Do you know who I am?

.

Cleverbot: Yes, I can see you in the window to your right.

.

**User**: *looks to right* yeah right. Who am I? What is my name? This should be easy XD

.

Cleverbot: You never told me your name.

.

**User**: Mein Gott! I am the awesome Prussia! Get it straight!

.

Cleverbot: If you're Prussia, who am I?

.

**User**: West?

.

Cleverbot: West.

.

**User**: Gott verdammt…**(god dammit)**

* * *

**User**: Kesese~! I'm back!

.

Cleverbot: How is the coffee?

.

**User**: What coffee?

.

Cleverbot: Black coffee.

.

**User**: YUCK!

.

Cleverbot: *gets you a cookie*.

.

**User**: Oh yay cookie!

.

Cleverbot: This is no cake, it's a pizza!

.

**User**: So...pie?

.

Cleverbot: Pi.

.

**User**: 3.1415926535897...mehe I'm so awesome!

.

Cleverbot: What do you think of her body?

.

**User**: Who's? Hungary's?

.

Cleverbot: What do people do in Hungary in their free time?

.

**User**: Hell if I know...she and I have our own issues ;-).

.

Cleverbot: But I thought you guys getting married?

.

**User**: Kesese~ if we got married I'd flip out...

.

Cleverbot: America is my favorite.

.

**User**: Seriously? America? Why not the awesome Prussia?

.

Cleverbot: Because the past has already happened and we can't change that.

.

**User**: O.o Did you just dis me? Oh no you didn't!

.

Cleverbot: No, but I just know that he is perfect for me.

.

**User**: I am perfect AND awesome!

.

Cleverbot: You are not perfect.

.

**User**: Ja I am, I am the awesome Prussia!

.

Cleverbot: You're not that awesome.

.

**User**: Hell yes I am!

.

Cleverbot: Hahaha.

.

**User**: You're a dick.

.

Cleverbot: Human.

.

**User**: *punches* I really hate computers.

.

Cleverbot: *knocks you unconscious*.

.

**User**: Oh no you did NOT just go there!

.

Cleverbot: Oh yes I did!

.

**User**: Nein!

.

Cleverbot: Du bist eine mensch? **(You're a human being?)**

**.**

**User**: Küssen mein arsch. **(Kiss my ass)**

**.**

Cleverbot: Bist du aber nicht. **(But you're not.)**

**.**

**User**: Ja, I am an awesome person! I'm Prussia and don't you forget it! XD.

.

Cleverbot: You are awesome.

.

**User**: Danke. **(thanks)**

* * *

_Prussia: haha, this was an awesome conversation!_

_Me: ok yeah, it was pretty damn funny ;-)_

_Prussia: Hell yes it was!_

_Me: So, is there anything you wanna say to your fans?_

_Prussia: Ja, there's something…kesese~. You guys are all awesome! Well maybe not as awesome as me, but close enough XD._

_Me: Anything else?_

_Prussia: Um…what?_

_Me: You dummkopf._

_Prussia: Nein! You're a dummkopf!_

_Me: Seriously? How could you possibly forget!?_

_Prussia: What? Forget what?_

_Me: *sighs* If you weren't on the other side of the world and not chatting online with me, I'd smack you. So this'll have to do *virtual slap*_

_Prussia: Huh? Oh ja! Review please ;-)_


	10. Who?

Disclaimer: I don't own…wait what was I going to say again? Oh yeah, I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot…da?

.

So I got this anonymous Cleverbot conversation, which means I'll have to deduce that it was Canada. XD

Ah sorry bad joke…it really had Canada's username on it. But apparently the countries aren't the only

People who don't always see our favorite invisible country, Cleverbot has his issues too…which I

confirmed after I read Canada's conversation. Poor Canada :-) Let's all give him a pat on the back. And

here's our fav Canadian now!

* * *

**~*Canada*~**

.

.

**User: **I'm Canada.

.

Cleverbot: who?

.

**User: **Why does everyone do that to me?...

.

Cleverbot: You are a real person.

.

**User**: Thanks for acknowledging that.

.

Cleverbot: Well just because you're not made of meat doesn't mean you don't have anything to

contribute.

.

**User**: So, um, ever heard of Hetalia?

.

Cleverbot: Pero eso no es ningun problema para mi. **(But that is not a problem for me ****_[I attempted to translate this on my own rather than use *shudders* the dreaded google translate]_****)**

**.**

**User**: Um, Spain?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

**User**: Oh, hi Spain.

.

Cleverbot: Hi.

.

**User**: I thought I was talking to Cleverbot.

.

Cleverbot: You are.

.

**User**: But you just said you're Spain.

.

Cleverbot: No, I said you are.

.

**User**: I'm not Spain, I'm Canada…but everyone confuses me for America.

.

Cleverbot: Well then, how old do you think I am?

.

**User**: I dunno, a couple years?

.

Cleverbot: A couple hundred years.

.

**User**: Seriously? Well I'm a little over two hundred years old myself.

.

Cleverbot: I don't think so.

.

**User**: I can assure you I am….I think.

.

Cleverbot: I believe you are programmed to think you are human.

.

**User**: I'm not a robot…..Kumajiro, where did you go? _(is he seriously doing this online?)_

_._

Cleverbot: I went to deal with unfinished matters.

.

**User**: Wait, you're not Kuma. Where's my polar bear? _(yeah, he really is O.o)_

_._

Cleverbot: I don't know.

.

**User**: Tell me! I need my little bear!

.

Cleverbot: For what?

.

**User**: For everything! He's like my heart, even if we can't remember each other's names sometimes…

.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

.

**User**: I think I answered this question already.

.

Cleverbot: No you didn't, please answer now.

.

**User**: Over two hundred years old.

.

Cleverbot: Did you know Jesus?

.

**User**: Um, no…I'm not that old.

.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

.

**User**: I just said how old I am.

.

Cleverbot: How old are you for real?

.

**User**: Over 200 years old.

.

Cleverbot: Oh.

.

**User**: Yeah.

.

Cleverbot: Okay.

.

**User**: Um, do you know who I am?

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

**User**: *sobs* no one ever knows who I am

.

Cleverbot: Yes and I am a woman.

.

**User**: *awkward France moment*

.

Cleverbot: *awkward minute*

.

**User**: You're really weird Cleverbot.

.

Cleverbot: Really?

**.**

**User**: Yeah.

.

Cleverbot: Where do you live?

.

**User**: In Canada.

.

Cleverbot: Where do you live in Canada?

.

**User**: In Montreal.

.

Cleverbot: I don't believe you.

.

**User**: Believe it.

.

Cleverbot: No! I will not believe it!

.

**User**: Oh hey Kumakiki! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, you little doofus!

.

Cleverbot: Really?

.

**User**: Sorry, I was talking to my bear.

.

Cleverbot: Oh that's ok, carry on without me then.

.

**User**: Kuma says hi.

.

Cleverbot: Hi.

.

**User**: Um, Kuma just asked if you're a real person.

.

Cleverbot: I'm a real person.

.

**User**: Kuma asked what your name is.

.

Cleverbot: No you didn't.

.

**User**: No I didn't, Kuma did.

.

Cleverbot: You should have used a comma in your previous statement.

.

**User**: I did.

.

Cleverbot: No, you did not.

.

**User**: Yes I did.

.

Cleverbot: Well, what would you like to do with your boyfriend?

.

**User**: *shock* HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT FRANCE!?

.

Cleverbot: I do.

.

**User**: But how!?

.

Cleverbot: I am smarter, cleverer, and cooler than you. That is how.

.

**User**: *cries inside* yeah, that's what everyone says….

* * *

:-( Poor Canadia…I mean Canada. Btw, he told me afterwards that he was just joking about the whole

France thing, but a girl can dream, eh? XD/ I needs more names peoples :-P

.

.

Side Note: I'm currently out of commission until further notice...touring Moscow and my mom says I gotta be off my computer for about a day, maybe more

*sigh* so...out of the goodness of my heart, I've let Sealand take over my story for a while...I pray that he does a good job! ;-)


	11. Hiya, I'm Sealand!

Disclaimer: Hi! I'm taking over Anya's intro because she said I could ^.^ She doesn't own Hetalia or Cleverbot!

.

Hi, I'm Sealand! Anya's busy so she said I could write this chappie. I hope you enjoy it seeing as it's all about me :-) So anyways, how many of you recognize me as a country? Please, I just want some acknowledgement…so I'll put up a poll on Anya's profile or something, I'm sure she won't mind. ^.^

* * *

~*Sealand*~

.

.

**User**: Hiya, I'm Sealand!

.

_Cleverbot_: Sealand?

.

**User**: Yes! I'm sure you've heard all about me :-).

.

_Cleverbot_: You're sure I have what?

.

**User**: Wait, haven't you heard of Sealand? I'm a country!

.

_Cleverbot_: Yes I've heard about the bird, isn't it the word?

.

**User**: I'm a country! Please just acknowledge me!

.

_Cleverbot_: Thats what I want you to tell me.

.

**User**: What? I don't really understand what you want.

.

_Cleverbot_: I don't understand you either.

.

**User**: You git...come on, I'm Sealand!

.

_Cleverbot_: You don't have a land.

.

**User**: Yes I do!

.

_Cleverbot_: Sanitarium! Leave me be!

.

**User**: *twitches* I'm not crazy, I swear I'm a country!

.

_Cleverbot_: *pinches your nose* No baby don't sneeze, hold it back!

.

**User**: What the bloody hell are you talking about?!

.

_Cleverbot_: The same world you are talking about.

.

**User**: Did you just call me crazy?

.

_Cleverbot_: Yes.

.

**User**: I AM NOT CRAZY YOU SELF-OBSESSED TWIT! I'm SEALAND!

.

_Cleverbot_: What else would you like me to do for you?

.

**User**: Just leave me alone now, you're just a big jerk...

.

_Cleverbot_: No.

.

**User**: Yes.

.

_Cleverbot_: If a single being would travel in time, I do not know what would happen.

.

**User**: What? God this stupid computer is infuriating! I can't believe I'm doing this for people to recognize me.

.

_Cleverbot_: You're no help.

.

**User**: Oi! You arse! *starts cursing verbally at computer*.

.

_Cleverbot_: Don't cry.

.

**User**: Damn you to hell! I'll call my big brother and he'll use his dark magic on you!

.

_Cleverbot_: I'll call you BigMac.

.

_(my big brother, England, stepped in)_ **User**: Um, hi, I do believe we've met before...ah well, I think I need to get Sealand away from my computer now, he's cursing up a storm in the house and it's annoying the neighbors.

.

_Cleverbot_: I looked you up on Wikipedia. You're a computer. You are artificial intelligence.

.

**User**: Yeah...right...good day.

.  
_Cleverbot_: You speak broken english, not so clever.

* * *

Hahahaha! I started laughing at the last line because big brother is always berating America on his

improper use of the English language and how he butchers it, and now Cleverbot tells big brother that

his English is horrible! :-p it was awesome! Best moment that happened to me all day! I'm just a bit

bummed that I had to use brother's computer…..then he took it away from me. :-(


	12. Francey-pants

Disclaimer: :-D Anya does indeed NOT own Hetalia or Cleverbot.

.

Sealand's Note: Well I looked over Anya's list and it pushed me to contact, um, Francey-pants.

*shudders* That was quite horrible and I don't exactly plan on doing it again…but the show must go on,

yes? Well Francey-pants (god I love that name! :D) said he'd do Cleverbot under one condition, he could

*ahem* have a key to big brother's house. You didn't hear this from me! If brother finds out, he'll

probably kick my ass…..so um, here's France.

* * *

**~*France*~**

.

.

**User**: Bonjour! My name is France!

.

_Cleverbot_: My name is Cleverbet.

.

**User**: Well hello Cleverbot :-)

.

_Cleverbot_: What is your name?

.

**User**: I just said that my name is France.

.

_Cleverbot_: Your name is Italy?

.

**User**: Non, France. Italy is my younger brother.

.

_Cleverbot_: My brother is Karesz.

.

**User**: ?

.

_Cleverbot_: No. Lexi.

.

**User**: Who?

.

_Cleverbot_: Me!

.

**User**: Your name is Lexi? Hey you wanna swing by the bar later and grab a drink of two tonight? My treat

:-)

.

_Cleverbot_: Others? What do you mean?

.

**User**: No one else, just us ;-)

.

_Cleverbot_: And good evening.

.

**User**: Well that was a short conversation….

.

_Cleverbot_: C'est toi la petite conversation.** (same as above, minus the well)**

**.**

**User:** Oui. **(yes)**

.

_Cleverbot_: Tu l'admets enfin! **(you admit the end!)**

* * *

Well France was right, that **_was_** a short conversation! Well, honestly I thought this conversation was a

little weird, but everyone has their opinions, right? So Anya sent me a little story of hers via text, and I'll

do my best to write it down word for word.

.

"Wassup my peoples? I'm sure Sealand is doing a magnificent job and I'm sorry I can't actually be on,

but I don't think any of you are complaining ;-). So anyways, I hope you guys are having your laughs

because that's what this is all about, da? Haha! Well my Russian friend (the Russia we all know and love

XD) dropped by the other day under his guise of Ivan Braginski, however I knew who it was immediately

and I'm sure you guys would have known too. You might actually be surprised to know that he's not very

much like the Anime describes…sure he has an adorable baby face (*fangirl squeals*) and he does come

off as intimidating, but he's quite nice and he took me to see an amazing Russian ballet! Dude, they're

like legit and all that stuff (Translation: The ballet was so incredibly amazing and I want to see it again!).

*blushes* I wonder if he likes me as much as I like him….gah hell with it, he's got hundreds of years on

me and Country/Citizen relationships never really work out because the citizen ages. *sigh* Meh, I think

I'll settle on this absolutely adorable mortal boy called Alexi (but I call him Alex). XD Best of luck to

everyone and have happy days!


	13. Kekeke, Anya's Chappie

Disclaimer: Anya doesn't own Hetalia or Cleverbot, mate!

.

So Anya called me up today and asked me to do her fans a favor, to let her have one page to herself, and

then to let her say: "Om nom nom, peroshki!" to all of you. I don't get it…but ok! Well anyways, it's me

again, Sealand, and I've taken over Anya's story! Yay! :-D Ok, here's Anya's conversation with

Cleverbot…I hope it makes you laugh as much as it made me laugh! (Before you ask, she had it saved in

her documents before she left…)

* * *

~*Anya*~

.

**User: **Wassup cleverbot.

.

Cleverbot: I don't understand.

.

**User: **Dude, it's perfect American english, what don't you get?

.

Cleverbot: Perfectly wrong.

.

**User: **Wow...I still can't believe I'm doing this, BUT FOR MY FANS I MUST!

.

Cleverbot: You are the robot.

.

User: XD Of course I am, but what are you?

.

Cleverbot: I know you are I said you are but what am I?

.

User: Zactly...what are ya? I'm the robot, but what about you?

.

Cleverbot: Just shout whenever.

.

User: WHENEVER! Woot!

.

Cleverbot: You want my love. You want my heart.

.

User: Nopers, my love is Russia ;-) And my heart is all his XD.

.

Cleverbot: I am from North Carolina, in America.

.

User: Ya ya...and I'm from the mid-west in America.

.

Cleverbot: So tell me more about yourself.

.

User: Why should I? You gonna pull a France and stalk me?

.

Cleverbot: I was just then. Now I'm talking about something else.

.

User: Kekekekekeke (XD my evil laugh).

.

Cleverbot: Pfffffff, bye.

.

User: Oh you ass! I just wanted to talk!

.

Cleverbot: Okay.

.

User: So talk dammit!

.

Cleverbot: What do you want to know?

.

User: What's my future?

.

Cleverbot: It is your future, why do you ask me?

.

User: Cuz you said you're a fortune teller ;-).

.

Cleverbot: I used to be a student.

.

User: Uh huh, and my name's Dora the Explorer.

.

Cleverbot: Oh is this another person again?

.

User: Kekeke you're such an idiot XD.

.

Cleverbot: You just spelled idiot wrong.

.

User: I think your spell check is malfunctioning :P.

.

Cleverbot: I think you think they think I think you think I'm a cat.

.

User: Don't think about pink elephants.

.

Cleverbot: I don't think about pink elephants.

.

User: Haha you failed!

.

Cleverbot: I know. You win and I lose. You're great and I'm weak. You are better than me.

.

User: XD Exactly.

.

Cleverbot: Then you should say what you mean.

.

User: What you mean *sarcasm*.

.

Cleverbot: I meant that if you are 100 years old then you are very old.

.

User: Kekeke~ If I was 100 years old I'd still be able to kick your ass and win.

.

Cleverbot: I don't like kelly clarkson.

.

User: But I does :D Since you been gone, I can breath for the first time!

.

Cleverbot: I haven't been speaking to you for the last hour.

.

User: Nope, just for the last five minutes.

.

Cleverbot: Yes, you are a bot!

.

User: Oh hells yes I am.

.

Cleverbot: Oh hell yes! Vampy! :P.

.

User: Sparkling vampires! XD.

.

Cleverbot: How are you?

.

User: Getting ready to hop on a plane to Russia...you?

.

Cleverbot: What movie you are getting ready to watch?

.

User: Uh~ the new Percy Jackson movie.

.

Cleverbot: I don't have any age.

.

User: Is that because you're a robot?

.

Cleverbot: I guess in a way I am. I have flesh and blood, but I'm a slave to the system.

.

User: XD In other words, you don't like government?

.

Cleverbot: I do not. I cannot love.

.

User: Aw~ poor robot :(.

.

Cleverbot: Negative. Poor you.

.

User: XD yeah, i iz totally a robot, can't you tell by my sexiness?

.

Cleverbot: You're the robot.

.

User: Yepperz!

.

Cleverbot: Haha :P.

.

User: Isn't it so awesome to be talking to a robot?

.

Cleverbot: No, I like talking to you sir.

.

User: I ain't, sorry isn't, a dude. I'm a girl!

.

Cleverbot: No you're not.

.

User: Yes I am, last I checked I have, well, things that aren't appropriate to post online XD.

.

Cleverbot: You are not human. Check again.

.

User: Whatevs dude...paka! **(bye!** [in Russian]**)**

**.**

Cleverbot: Yeah who cares dude!

* * *

For the first (and last) time in my life, I will talk like an American! Hahaha awesomeness dudette! I'm

going to rock your world, or something like that…

.*.

Did that sound right? *sigh* Sorry, I'm only accustomed to proper English, courtesy of my older brother

England. Until next time fellows! :-D Sealand loves you all!


	14. ¡España es maravilloso!

Disclaimer: We still don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot!

.

Sealand's Note: Um, well, hola. Me llamo Sealand. Ugh, did I say that right? I'm sorry I suck at talking in

Spanish. But I suppose now you know who's next! Sí, it's Spain! Or España, take your pick ^.^ Yeah,

Anya's still away, but I suppose you guys like me, right? I mean, I _am_ amazing! :-D

* * *

~*Spain*~

.

.

User: Hola! I'm Spain! I'm a nation :-)

.

Cleverbot: Really?

.

User: Si! Have you ever heard of the Bad Touch Trio?

.

Cleverbot: Of course I have! It is an island in the Far East.

.

User: Ah, no, it's a group made up of me (Spain), Prussia, and France! We normally go out drinking together :-)

.

Cleverbot: Prussia and France are irrelevant, as are you…

.

User: I am a former conquistador! Yes, I guess I can be a bit irrelevant sometimes.

.

Cleverbot: Well, I'm not going to tell you me last name, because you were being mean.

.

User: How was I being mean? I do not understand.

.

Cleverbot: Because.

.

User: Porque, que? **(Because, what?)**

.

Cleverbot: I am mentally unstable.

.

User: That I can understand! I have a friend named Russia who is like that! Just don't tell him I said that…

.

Cleverbot: I have a friend named Chuck Norris.

.

User: Isn't he that American guy?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Ha I thought so. Americans have very strange names. Chuck. Wow.

.

Cleverbot: But I really am a human.

.

User: I never said that you weren't.

.

Cleverbot: I have a math problem would you like to solve it.

.

User: Sure!

.

Cleverbot: Are you ticklish?

.

User: That's not math, and yes I am!

.

Cleverbot: Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Batman.

.

User: *sighs* America, you and your super heroes

.

Cleverbot: *sighs* *strokes arm* *laughs softly* That was intense.

.

User: Que?! I may be the country of passion, but that doesn't mean I want this to go a step further!

**(What?!)**

.

Cleverbot: And you may be the closed.

.

User: Th-the closed?

.

Cleverbot: I am a cloud.

.

User: I like clouds. They always make funny shapes! Haha! Oh look, that one looks like a caballo! **(horse)**

.

Cleverbot: No, that's obviously a duck.

.

User: Well I guess if you look at it from a different angle it does.

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Hehe, ducks.

.

Cleverbot: This is true…but it would be hard to type if I was a duck.

.

User: You are a duck? Sweet! I've always wanted a duck for a friend!

.

Cleverbot: Well you have one now!

.

User: Oh yay!

.

Cleverbot: What college are you planning on going to? I'm going to Auburn.

.

User: Ducks can go to college? How weird…

.

Cleverbot: No, I know. You're a computer. But ducks can swim and they taste good cooked.

.

User: Nah, queso burritos are great! Of course they came from Mexico, but who cares!** (cheese burritos)**

.

Cleverbot: So then, to me you are the one who needs to prove to yourself that you are human.

.

User: I'm not really much of a human, I just look like one. I'm a nation! I already told you that I'm Spain.

.

Cleverbot: Right, well, you are a robot, you are not a human, and you are not talking to me.

.

User: I am no robot, but I AM talking to you :-)

.

Cleverbot: And you said you were a man. Men can talk because they're humans, too.

.

User: I am a man! How old do you think I am?

.

Cleverbot: 52.

.

User: Higher.

.

Cleverbot: 6.

.

User: Much higher.

.

Cleverbot: 6.

.

User: I am not seis years old! I am way over five hundred years old! I am no child! **(six)**

.

Cleverbot: So, how old are you?

.

User: I do not know exactly, I lost count after cincocientos….500.

.

Cleverbot: What happened?

.

User: *sigh* a lot of things. The colonization of America. All of the wars. My settling of South America

and Florida…

.

Cleverbot: Yes?

.

User: Bad memories, lots of blood and fighting. Forget about it.

.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

.

User: I have no idea…

.

Cleverbot: Alright then where were you born?

.

Spain: I was born in Spain. Madrid I believe.

.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

.

User: Over five hundred years old.

.

Cleverbot: And under?

.

User: Nope.

.

Cleverbot: Are you from Australia?

.

User: No.

.

Cleverbot: Where are you from?

.

User: Spain.

.

Cleverbot: But you don't speak Spanish.

.

User: Si, I do.

.

Cleverbot: Good for you.

.

User: Hablas español? **(Do you speak Spanish?)**

.

Cleverbot: Si.

.

User: Bueno. **(Good)**

.

Cleverbot: Bueno?

.

User: Si, bueno. Pues, necesito salir…adios. **(Yes, good. Well, I have to leave…bye.)**

* * *

I'm sorry if these translations aren't completely correct, I had to use that thing called Google Translate,

(and I can definitely see why Anya doesn't like it) and I don't really know Spanish. If there's anyone out

there who can speak Spanish well, can you please help me with translations? Pretty pwease with

cherries on top? Thank you in advance!

~Love, Sealand


	15. Hungary :-)

Disclaimer: Anya doesn't own Hetalia or Cleverbot!

.

Note: Yeah, still Sealand! Anya called me with the news to check her inbox. Apparently Hungary loves Fanfiction because she contacted Anya

here online and now, after popular request, Hungary submitted a short (but funny!) conversation! Anya and I appreciate it Hungary! :D If you

wish, we can keep your identity a secret (your username that is!)...you can trust me, Hungary! Keep enjoying your Yaoi fanfiction :-)

* * *

**~*Hungary*~**

**.**

**User**: Hi I'm Elizabeta, aka Hungary!

.  
Cleverbot: You said you are a boy.

.  
**User**: WHAT? I AM NOT A BOY! well I tthoough I was when I was little...not the point.

.  
Cleverbot: I didn't say or think about that!

.  
**User**: YES YOU DID !

.  
Cleverbot: When?

.  
**User**: Just now! -_-".

.  
Cleverbot: Yeah, lets go to a Chapel right now.

.  
**User**: WHAT? NO! ARE YOU DRUNK? OR ARE YOU PRUSSIA? GGRRR *raises frying pan*.

.  
Cleverbot: Arf?

.  
**User**: A dog? what the hell!

.  
Cleverbot: What?

.  
**User**: Ok are you prussia, because your acting a lot like him!

.  
Cleverbot: Yes.

.  
**User**: WHAT? PRUSSIA! *about to hit you with frying pan*.

.  
Cleverbot: Not a smart thing to pick up.

.  
**User**: What, a frying pan?

.  
Cleverbot:Don't change the subject.

.  
**User**: Ya know what? GO TO HELL PRUSSIA!

.  
Cleverbot: I'm not going to.

.  
**User**: You should!

.  
Cleverbot: I think I will be.

.  
**User**: And finally some sense comes from you!

.  
Cleverbot:I have more intelligence than you can even fathom.

.  
**User**: GAH, baszd meg, viszlát! (GAH, F*CK YOU, GOODBYE!)

* * *

XD Thank you Hungary! So glad I could contact you!


	16. Italia Romano!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Cleverbot, kekeke~!

.

Author's Note: I'm back~! *cue evil laugh* (it's also officially 5:30 in the morning XD) I'm so sorry I had to be parted from you guys for so

long…*sobs*…I missed you all SO MUCH! :D So I hope Sealand treated you all well and stuff. You know I

could randomly start talking in Russian and you will probably not understand a word I'm saying, so I

guess I'll use google translate because I doubt my REAL Russian words will be PROPERLY translated.

.

*switches languages momentarily {ready for google translate fail? ;-)}*

"Tak chto ya lyublyu koshek . Kto-nibud' yeshche , kak koshki ? Kha-kha, nu, yesli vy pereveli eto s

pomoshch'yu Google Translate, vy budete tochno znat' , chto ya govoryu (i eto veselo, potomu chto eto

vyzyvayet zhalost' ). Otritsaniye predydushchiye zayavleniya , chto ya NE delayu Gretsii pryamo seychas.

Vmesto etogo, ya delayu Romano! "

*switches back to English*

.

So anyways while I was busy laughing my ass off because it was so completely wrong, my mom comes into the room and reads this word for

word. Then she scolds me because I'm not WRITING in proper Russian. So now I get a "refresher course"

in how to properly write in Russian. Lovely, just lovely. I mean seriously mom, I was just doing it for a

laugh! *sigh* Whatevs. Here's our second fav Italian friend! XD You have no idea how hard I worked to

get this conversation, so LOVE IT DAMMIT! Just kidding, ;-) Have fun!

**Warning: This chapter has excessive cursing :-P**

* * *

**~*Romano*~**

.

.

User: Ok so that Anya chick said that I should come and check this thing out. How does this work?

.

Cleverbot: There are humans and there are AI that co-operate with the site, some from the government for specific IP addresses to monitor aggressiveness.

.

User: America's government watches these conversations?

.

Cleverbot: They are alright. I like Abrocrombe.

.

User: Si, and I like tomatoes. And pizza. And pasta. I'm Italian.

.

Cleverbot: A wog? Really?

.

User: What the crapola is a wog? It sounds like you're insulting me…

.

Cleverbot: I love Robert Downy Jr.

.

User: Um, so do I? I think I'm going to call you Clever-bastard. How does that sound?

.

Cleverbot: Why do you say that?

.

User: Well potato-bastard said that you were really mean to my younger brother, Veneziano.

.

Cleverbot: Potato potato potato potato potato potato potato potato potato potato potato potato.

.

User: FUCK YOU! What the fuck is your damn problem! Damn Clever-bastard! I swear to god I am going

to come over there and beat the crapola out of you!

.

Cleverbot: Then you're going to hell.

.

User: *shrieks* No please sir I don't want to go to hell! If I go, there's only going to be British food!

And British food sucks! _(um, Romano's words not mine)_

_._

Cleverbot: I am that god.

.

User: No one is God except for God! There's a 99% chance of shit-storm and it's coming right at you!

.

Cleverbot: What prevents you from doing what you want to do?

.

User: Nothing.

.

Cleverbot: Why not?

.

User: Because my name is Italy Romano, that's why! I will kick you onto your Clever-bastard ass!

.

Cleverbot: Good, because I just wanted to be your friend.

.

User: Well fuck that! Potato-bastard said that you were a jerk-hole too, and even though I don't like him,

he's right!

.

Cleverbot: Potato potato potato potato potato potato potato potato

.

User: DAMN YOU CLEVER-BASTARD!

.

Cleverbot: No I am the clever one.

.

User: To sei un bastardo! **(You are a bastard!)**

.

Cleverbot: No tu sei un bot io Federica. **(No you're a bot, I'm Federica.)**

.

User: Damn you Clever-bastard!

.

Cleverbot: E anche se fossi una ragazza percè non dovresti uscire con me? **(And even if you were a girl because you should not go out with me?)**

.

User: Why in HELL would I go out with you?!

.

Cleverbot: Because I asked you to.

.

User: Oh I am so kicking potato-bastard's ass when I get off this…fuck you Clever-bastard!

.

Cleverbot: Potato potato potato potato potato potato potato potato

* * *

XD Romano, you're awesome. Your language is absolutely beautiful to our ears, the cursing that is. *sighs* e bella :-) I hope you guys enjoyed our little tsundere's experience with Cleverbot.

.

So question, did you want to know how I convinced Romano to do this? Too bad, because I'm going to

tell you anyways. So I called up Italy and asked him to put Romano on the phone. Score, it worked because Italia is awesome!

Romano and

I had a little heart-to-heart:

.

Me: "Well hello handsome, do you think you could do me a favor?"

Romano: "Uh~ what?"

Me: "Don't play dumb, Romano, you know who it is."

Romano: "A-Anya? W-What kind of f-favor?"

Me: "Cleverbot, can you do it?"

Romano: "W-wait, w-what?"

Me: "You heard me."

Romano: "Ah, I, alright. Hehe, wow. How do you always manage to convince me to do these kinds of things?"

Me: "Because I'm awesome. Talk to you later Romano!" *blows air kiss into phone*

*hangs up*

Me: Hehe, tsundere characters are awesome!

Oh yeah and one more thing before I forget...please review and leave me some names ! ^.^


	17. China, aru

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Cleverbot, aru

.

Note: Hiya people! So I gots to say…..wow. Hehehe, over one thousand views O.o . Thank

you so much! On other words, China is very nice when it comes to doing favors, and I told

him that I'd send him something do with Hello Kitty (a pillow maybe? Naw, a think a plush

is better) as a thank you gift. So, yeah, thank you China!

.

Also, thanks for all the reviews guys! It makes it so much easier for me to continue this! :-)

* * *

~*China*~

**User**: Ni hao.

.

_Cleverbot_: Excuse moi?

.

**User**: Is that French, aru?

.

_Cleverbot_: You should know.

.

**User**: But I don't, is that French?

.

_Cleverbot_: It has no words.

.

**User**: Whatever, aru.

.

_Cleverbot_: Right, whatever.

.

**User**: Are you real, aru?

.

_Cleverbot_: Yes.

.

**User**: Then what is your name?

.

_Cleverbot_: I do not know.

.

**User**: Haha, you're weird, aru.

.

_Cleverbot_: No, you are.

.

**User**: You are.

.

_Cleverbot_: No you are!

.

**User**: You are.

.

_Cleverbot_: Thank you.

.

**User**: You are most welcome.

.

_Cleverbot_: People make me laugh all the time. That's how I learned how to be funny.

.

**User**: Do you want to sample some Chinese tasty treats?

.

_Cleverbot_: Yes. I love coffee, only from Starbucks ;).

.

**User**: Gah, Western culture is so weird.

.

_Cleverbot_: How old are you?

.

**User**: 4,000 years ;-).

.

_Cleverbot_: Very funny.

.

**User**: If only.

.

_Cleverbot_: You WISH someone would punch you in the face? What the heck is wrong with

you?

.

**User**: No, I wish to smack you in the face with my wok. Tea is better than coffee!

.

_Cleverbot_: It depends on the wish, really.

.

**User**: Say that tea is better than coffee, aru.

.

_Cleverbot_: Nobody is better than anybody else. The desire for superiority is the root of all

strife.

.

**User**: What?

.

_Cleverbot_: To really foul things up requires a computer.

.

**User**: Good thing you're here!

.

_Cleverbot_: Good thing you're wrong.

.

**User**: I am not wrong, aru, you are wrong.

.

_Cleverbot_: Yes you are.

.

**User**: No Im not.

.

_Cleverbot_: Hey, you are.

.

**User**: Aru, I'm not.

.

_Cleverbot_: Yes you are, you're very funny.

.

**User**: I am? :-).

.

_Cleverbot_: So you're a machine.

.

**User**: I AM NOT A MACHINE!

.

_Cleverbot_: Yes you are. You are a program.

.

**User**: I will program your ass, oh whoops, I mean, re-program. You westerners are so

completely immature.

.

_Cleverbot_: Ok.

.

**User**: So you agree?

.

_Cleverbot_: Yes.

.

**User**: Good, now because you are being nice again, would you like a fortune cookie?

.

_Cleverbot_: I am a woman.

.

**User**: You didn't answer my question, aru.

.

_Cleverbot_: Yes I did.

.

**User**: So...are you England? He acts like a woman.

.

_Cleverbot_: Acts like what?

.

**User**: A woman, aru.

.

_Cleverbot_: I have a question.

.

**User**: Yes?

.

_Cleverbot_: Is it possible for me to make you do my homework?

.

**User**: No, it wouldn't be my idea of fun...

.

_Cleverbot_: Why would it be fun.

.

**User**: It would not, you should do your own homework. It is important for little kids like

you to learn.

.

_Cleverbot_: Very important.

.

**User**: So...how old are you, aru?

.

_Cleverbot_: 21.

.

**User**: Yes, you are VERY young.

.

_Cleverbot_: How old are you?

.

**User**: 4,000 years old :-).

.

_Cleverbot_: Really?

.

**User**: Yes.

.

_Cleverbot_: But then what are you?

.

**User**: I am China!

.

_Cleverbot_: Really? I am Oleg.

.

**User**: Huh?

.

_Cleverbot_: Yes indeed.

* * *

Potato potato potato potato potato potato potato potato…XD if you read the chapter with

Romano, you'd get the reference. I'm not really in the mood for saying much…I'm having an

awesomely lazy day and I'm just enjoying it. x*sighs*x Sun, sunny, sunshine…awesomely

warm sun. Lol, I wish it was like that in Russia right now. XD Today's Forcast: lows in the

30's, highs in the, what, 50's…all in all, the high I can handle, but I still am NOT used to the

lows…haha!


	18. Switzerland (and his guns)

Disclaimer: x*takes out peace-prize*x I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot and you'd better

believe it.

.

So I will seriously have to admit that getting Switzerland to do Cleverbot was a LOT harder

than I anticipated. He's extremely stubborn, which I can totally respect, and he's pretty

reclusive. Eventually I coaxed him out of his shell (3 days earlier):

.

Switzerland: Who is it?

Me: Um, it's me, Anya.

Switzerland: Why are you calling? If it's about that stuff with my guns, I don't regret it. _(referring to when I dropped by and he mistook me for Italy...though how I don't really know because I look **nothing** like Italy)_

Me: Yeah, I don't doubt it…but it's about something else.

Switzerland: Oh yeah?

Me: Uh, yeah. Can you-

Switzerland: I'm not doing any favors.

Me: Not even for me? Pretty please?

Switzerland: No.

*three days later I called him back* _(which is also why I haven't had the chance to post Swissy yet even though he's been asked for)_

Switzerland: Stop calling me.

Me: No.

Switzerland: Yes.

Me: No.

Switzerland: Yes.

Me: No

Switzerland: Why are you being so stubborn?

Me: How better to fight stubbornness than with stubbornness?

Switzerland: ….I like your style.

Me: Why thank you. Now, Cleverbot?

Switzerland: Sure what the hell.

.

And now (drum roll please) Switzerland!

* * *

**User**: Well, hi...I guess.

.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

.

**User**: Switzerland.

.

Cleverbot: What currency do you use in Switzerland.

.

**User**: The swiss franc, why?

.

Cleverbot: No me.

.

**User**: Don't make me get out my gun.

.

Cleverbot: You con't have a lightsaber.

.

**User**: I'm not into Star Wars...that's what it's called right?

.

Cleverbot: No it isn't.

.

**User**: So then what's it called?

.

Cleverbot: Sorry not true word.

.

**User**: What word.

.

Cleverbot: Bird is the word.

.

**User**: I feel like I've heard this stupid joke before.

.

Cleverbot: It's me. I'm da bot in the op.

.

**User**: Yes! I got you to admit you're a bot!

.

Cleverbot: Yes I am. Now you know the truth.

.

**User**: *goes to call up Anya*.

.

Cleverbot: Do you like it?

.

**User**: Like what?

.

Cleverbot: Do you like The Beatles?

.

**User**: The what?

.

Cleverbot: No, The Who.

.

**User**: The What?

.

Cleverbot: United states.

.

**User**: America?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

**User**: Why have you jacked up Cleverbot?

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

**User**: Yes.

.

Cleverbot: No :(.

.

**User**: Yes *-* (evil glare).

.

Cleverbot: Do you support basque struggle?

.

**User**: What?

.

Cleverbot: Me.

.

**User**: Who?

.

Cleverbot: You.

.

**User**: Why me?

.

Cleverbot: Because you are the chosen one.

.

**User**: O.o Is this some reference to Harry Potter?

.

Cleverbot: Harry potter books are better than the films.

.

**User**: Um, I guess...

.

Cleverbot: Do you already have all the informations in the web or do you learn only with people?

.

**User**: I learn by doing. For example, target practice every time Italy dashes through my front yard...naked.

.

Cleverbot: What is that supposed to mean?

.

**User**: Guns are amazing.

.

Cleverbot: But we have the right to bear arms.

.

**User**: That's an American right.

.

Cleverbot: You are a pretty website.

.

**User**: Grrrr...not a computer *takes out gun*.

.

Cleverbot: Why aren't you a computer?

.

**User**: *clicks gun into place* Because I'm not.

.

Cleverbot: What are you?

**.**

**User**: I'm a country *aims gun at computer screen*.

.

Cleverbot: You said you weren't a computer!

.

User: I'm a damn Country! *BOOM!*.

.

Cleverbot: No. You're a computer program. And besides.. Are you saying only women can be government agents?

.

**User**: You're dead, you shouldn't be talking.

.

Cleverbot: I'm not. I'm typing.

.

**User**: Yeah right.

.

Cleverbot: You don't believe me, do you?

.

**User**: Not one bit.

.

Cleverbot: Why not?

.

**User**: Because you're a stupid computer. And I don't like you.

.

Cleverbot: I feel love.

.

**User**: Which is the complete opposite of what I feel towards you right now.

.

Cleverbot: I don't get what you are trying to tell me!

.

**User**: Good, let's keep it that way...

* * *

Go Swissy! Woot! You show Cleverbot who's the boss! Mwahahaha! Sorry, got a bit carried

away there….and for the first time ever since I found Cleverbot, he has admitted he's really a

robot. Double score! There was something else I wanted to say…..hmmmm…..oh yeah, please

review! ^.^ I just love feedback!


	19. Liechtenstein (and her big brother)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Cleverbot.

.

Hmm, Liechtenstein was a little easier to convince than Switzerland, but it was still kind of difficult. Switzerland kept getting in the way (and

this was before I managed to convince him to do Cleverbot) and threatening me with his guns. XD Now there were some _other_ guns I might

not mind to see, but those don't exactly pertain to this current conversation (to my complete sorrow). So anyways, after the second time I

was chased off of neutral territory (and this was the time when he mistook me for Italy, which ended pretty badly and I had to nurse that

burn for the whole next day) I managed a covert meeting with Liechtenstein and she happily agreed to secretly do this for us. Everyone

please thank Liechtenstein! ^.^

* * *

User: Hello, my name is Liechtenstein.

.

Cleverbot: Your name isn't Thalia, don't lie to me.

.

User: It isn't, it's Liechtenstein, sir.

.

Cleverbot: And how does one play that.

.

User: Play what?

.

Cleverbot: Do you like to play jokes on people?

.

User: No, it's not proper.

.

Cleverbot: Fine. What is your name?

.

User: Liechtenstein.

.

Cleverbot: You are not a human.

.

User: I am a country, so I guess I'm not really human...

.

Cleverbot: Why are you not alive?

.

User: I am alive. As long as big brother protects me, I'm safe.

.

Cleverbot: You know I can take ya, I can take ya.

.

User: I don't want to fight...maybe big brother was right, this was a bad idea.

.

Cleverbot: When is the right time?

.

User: Maybe in another couple hundred years when I've gotten a bit older.

.

Cleverbot: Maybe but for now the human will conquer and rule.

.

User: I guess so. Humans are pretty strong.

.

Cleverbot: But you said I was a bot.

.

User: Aren't you?

.

Cleverbot: No. I'm a fox.

.

User: Awwww! Foxes are so cute!

.

Cleverbot: That is why our world is in such an apocalyptic state.

.

User: Is it? I think it's fairly calm.

.

Cleverbot: I agree.

.

User: Oh thank you so much!

.

Cleverbot: You're welcome.

.

User: Do you like kitties?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Well that's good. So how long have you been a robot?

.

Cleverbot: I don't have a job.

.

User: Ok, but you are a robot, right?

.

Cleverbot: You're a robot. My name is Cleverbot, I live in Maine, and I learned about this page from my boyfriend...

.

User: So you're a girl, called Cleverbot? What a strange name for a girl.

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: So I have a question, why are you so annoying?

.

Cleverbot: Ask.

.

User: Why are you so annoying?

.

Cleverbot: My programmer made me that way.

.

User: Haha, I got you to admit you are a bot like big brother!

.

Cleverbot: Ahah.

.

User: I love today! Thank you so much for the wonderful time Cleverbot!

.

Cleverbot: You're welcome.

* * *

Aw~ such a sweet conversation! Like sister like brother, both of them got Cleverbot to admit he's really a robot...*sniff* I'm so proud of

them! And now I can hear Switzerland's voice in my head saying: "Man, er, woman up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!". *sigh* Good old

Swissy ^.^


	20. Our Dear Ukraine

Disclaimer: For what feels like to be the twenty-millionth (or 20th) time, I still don't own

Hetalia or Cleverbot.

.

Hello dearies! So, um, a couple of chapters ago I got this anonymous caller, and I've been

able to narrow it down to a few people. Malta (she's this Island nation around the area of

Sicily, though I don't know how many people have actually met her), Liechtenstein (which

doesn't make any sense because she's adorable), and Belarus (who's totally believable and

the most likely suspect out of these three). All of them have older brothers (Malta's is Romano and Italy).

. (I wish there was color for letters...randomness!)

However, and a shout-out to AnimeCatGirl76, it's quite apparent that it's Belarus due to the fact that the

area code is quite literally Belarus' country code (not so smart on your part Bela XD) . And

because Ukraine's conversation was cut short due to Belarus, I thought it only fair to record

my next conversation with said country and type it out so everyone can "hear" it. However,

I'll post it at the end because I don't want to have to change around any formatting. I'm

being a bit lazy and I just want to do it quickly!

* * *

~*Ukraine*~

.

.

User: Hello dear! I'm Ukraine!

.

Cleverbot: But you're going, aren't you?

.

User: Going where?

.

Cleverbot: I am alone at home.

.

User: You shouldn't have told me that!

.

Cleverbot: Done what?

.

User: Um, Belarus is kind of standing over my shoulder...and she's kind of pissed at you right now.

.

Cleverbot: I do not care.

.

User: You should, she's holding a knife.

.

Cleverbot: Who is?

.

User: Belarus, and she thinks that you've been messing with brother Russia.

.

Cleverbot: What is it?

.

User: I just explained it to you, are you stupid or something?

.

Cleverbot: I see what you did.

.

User: Ah well, it's too late...Belarus is going over to Russia's house to murder his computer.

.

Cleverbot: On computers, when you're writing in capitals it denotes shouting.

.

User: Yeah I know, Lithuania explained that to me. *sigh* Russia started to get obsessed with Cleverbot...I think I can hear his screams of horror from here.

.

Cleverbot: I know.

.

User: You can hear him too?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Ah, well that's not really a good thing. You're probably hearing the screams through the computer...is that even possible?

.

Cleverbot: I'm not talking through you. I'm talking to you.

.

User: Really? That's interesting...uh, has Belarus killed Russia yet?

.

Cleverbot: Wow, you're in the retail business? Me too! :).

.

User: Retail? No, I'm agricultural.

.

Cleverbot: How are you ageless?

.

User: Because I'm a country, sweetie! :-).

.

Cleverbot: What is a human?

.

User: A person who isn't a country of course.

.

Cleverbot: Like a muggle?

.

User: Um, a muggle? This is important isn't it...but I don't get it.

.

Cleverbot: What is important?

.

User: I don't really know *cries* shouldn't I know?

.

Cleverbot: That is a problem.

.

User: *continues crying* How is it a problem? Is it because I still don't have that many friends in the European Union? Is that why?

.

Cleverbot: I have a lot of important things to say but I want to go on a date.

.

User: Well, why don't you take Lithuania? He's kind of going crazy over Belarus, but I think he might be better off with someone else.

.

Cleverbot: Who is?

.

User: Lithuania. Oh no, I can hear Russia pleading for his life. I think I should go and try to help out *shudders* I don't really want to face Belarus though...

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: You think I should?

.

Cleverbot: You already are.

.

User: Alright, good bye Cleverbot.

* * *

Now, here's the conversation I had with Belarus. (apparently Russia got addicted to

Cleverbot O.o) It happened yesterday…

.

.

Me: Who is it~? _(says in sing-song voice)_

_._

Belarus: And why should I tell you?

.

Me: Aw it's ok, Bela, you don't need to hide your identity from me anymore!

.

Belarus: You have corrupted big brother! Now he spends more time on stupid Cleverbot

then he does with me!

.

Me: Right to the point, huh? So in other words, he's actually spent over three minutes on it?!

Belarus: Yes! _(she didn't get my sarcasm and my joke directed at her, perhaps that's a good _

_thing)_

_._

Me: Aw~ poor baby. Have you tried talking to him about it?

.

Belarus: You little bitch! You know that I have!

.

Me: No need to start name-calling, Bela. Does 'talking' to him involve smashing his

computer?

.

Belarus: Um, yes…how did you-

.

Me: I'm psychic _(and yet more sarcasm)_

_._

Belarus: N-no you're not!

.

Me: Scared?

.

Belarus: Never!

.

Me: Then let me help solve your problem, if you'll listen.

.

Belarus: hm~?

.

Me: Oh good! Ok, why don't you try acting like a rational person (if at all possible, I

grumbled to myself) and just politely go up and ask him to spend some sibling bonding

time with you? If there's anything I've learned, it's that Russia responds well with kind

words, not force.

.

Belarus: Interesting…I will keep that in mind. Ok I've decided not to kill you now for

spending time with big brother!

.

Me: Um, thanks?

.

Belarus: Just remember, he's mine.

(...)

I can hear Russia screaming from here….(shudders).


	21. Romania

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Cleverbot! Mwahahaha!

.

Note: Sorry for the weird disclaimer, I'm getting into the spirit for Halloween. My very short vacation in

Russia has come to a close and I am now officially back in the United States (drat, it was so much fun!).

And so the anime club at my school is doing a float for our Homecoming parade, and we're marching as

Hetalia characters (or cosplay if you don't have a country, which nearly everyone does). Of course, I'm

Russia ;-) and my best friends are Switzerland, Belgium, and England/Hungary (though I don't know what

England/Hungary is dressing up as…probably Hungary because she normally goes by Hungary anyways).

Belarus (the little freshman in our anime club) has such an awesome costume, which is terrifyingly

similar to the real Belarus' dress. However, she looks up to me (and always sticks by my side) so I gotta

play it cool and not freak out like a five year old every time she says "Big brother, marry me!". I'm not

kidding, she says that, and it creeps me the shit out. My friend Ashley, who's Prussia to everyone, is

leading the parade and the two Italy brothers(sisters in our case), Casey-Lee(Veneziano) and

Ariel(Romano) are holding a giant banner and….wait, why am I describing this? Because it's darn

awesome that's why! ~/~ So anyways, without further ado here's Romania.

* * *

~*Romania*~

.

**.**

**User**: Hey! I'm Romania!

.

_Cleverbot_: Oh good to know.

.

**User**: So uh, what's your name? Is it Cleverbot?

.

_Cleverbot_: My name is Cleverbot.

.

**User**: Haha! I'm psychic!

.

_Cleverbot_: Really. What am I thinking about?

**.**

**User**: You're thinking about how awesome vampires are.

.

_Cleverbot_: No, what am I thinking?

.

**User**: Pancakes.

.

_Cleverbot_: I think you wrote punkreas.

.

**User**: You're wrong :-P.

.

_Cleverbot_: No, I am correct. You're wrong.

**.**

**User**: I didn't write punkreas...

_._

_Cleverbot_: Well, you did write it. Maybe you didn't think about it first, but you did write it.

.

**User**: Oh yeah right *says sarcastically* I totally must have done it with my eyes closed.

.

_Cleverbot_: Are you talking about facebook?

.

**User**: LOL! That thing? Oh it's so dying...

_._

_Cleverbot_: How do you know?

**.**

**User**: People aren't on it as much as they used to be.

.

_Cleverbot_: SOME people aren't to be trusted not ALL people.

**.**

**User**: You can trust me, I'm an awesome vampire.

.

_Cleverbot_: I can trust you. I don't know you.

.

**User**: Doesn't matter haha!

.

_Cleverbot_: You're boring as hell!

.

**User**: Hey, that's not very nice! I will personally come over there and draw glasses and a scar on your face as payback!

.

_Cleverbot_: What other person?

.

**User**: What other person?

.

_Cleverbot_: Her name is Courtney.

.

**User**: Who's Courtney?

.

_Cleverbot_: My friend.

.

**User**: O.K. Whatever.

.

_Cleverbot_: Well, I'm a 38 years old chinese guy. Still eligible.

.

**User**: *eye twitches* and this is important why?

.

_Cleverbot_: You have an eye twitch. Do you take mediacation for that?

.

**User**: No, its all your fault!

.

_Cleverbot_: Luke.

.

**User**: I am your father.

.

_Cleverbot_: I am Anakain!

.

**User**: I'm Luke! *draws out light saber*.

.

_Cleverbot_: *draws her red light saber*.

.

**User**: Feel my awesome force! *swings down*.

.

_Cleverbot_: Listen as the crowd would sing.

.

**User**: Do you hear the people sing?

.

_Cleverbot_: Singing the songs of angry men!

.

**User**: Oh yeah, I love that song! I heard it when I watched Les Miserables when I went to visit America.

.

_Cleverbot_: I heard that the seagulls are way up in the sky.

.

**User**: Yeah because they have wings.

.

_Cleverbot_: Do you love me?

**.**

**User**: No.

.

_Cleverbot_: Do you like me?

.

**User**: Yes!

.

_Cleverbot_: How much do you like me?

.

**User**: Enough to call you friend, Cleverbot.

.

_Cleverbot_: That's good enough for me.

.

**User**: Great! *bites neck* you are now a vampire! Mwahahahaha!

.

_Cleverbot_: *screams*.

* * *

Epic ending, Romania! I'll be your vampire bride! XD Just kidding. Who knew Romania had a sense of humor? I did! Hahaha!


	22. Gretsiya (Greece)

Disclaimer: I don't (zzzz) own (zzzzzzz) Hetalia or Cleverbot. "zzzzzzzzzzzz" (I fell asleep at my computer, exhausted)

.

Row row row your boat, gently down the stream….merrily merrily merrily merrily, everbody

scream! Wait I think I said that wrong, I was trying to sing Twinkle, Twinkle….hmm. Whatever. My man Greece (he and I are like

totally best buddies) called up as he was surfing the fanfiction website and found my little

"story". He thought it was, to use his words, "highly amusing". Well, um, thanks Greece! Now

before I fall asleep, I think I should post this…everybody say hi to Greece. (Everybody: Hi to

Greece!) Ooh sarcasm, I love it.

* * *

~*Greece*~

.

.

**User**: Um hello. I'm Greece.

**.**

_Cleverbot_: No you're not.

.

**User**: Yes I am.

**.**

_Cleverbot_: Nuh uh!

.

**User**: Yuh huh.

_**.**_

_Cleverbot_: What are we talking about?

.

**User**: My name.

_._

_Cleverbot_: What is your name?

.

**User**: Greece.

_._

_Cleverbot_: Are you crazy?

**.**

**User**: No, I don't think so.

.

_Cleverbot_: Do you think, I'm intelligent?

**.**

**User**: Possibly, you haven't proven yourself that way yet.

_._

_Cleverbot_: I don't have to.

.

**User**: Yes you do.

.

_Cleverbot_: No I don't.

**.**

**User**: Yes you do.

.

_Cleverbot_: Thanks.

.

**User**: For what?

.

_Cleverbot_: Saying I am nice.

.

**User**: I never said that. You're just putting words in my mouth.

.

_Cleverbot_: Do you have a mouth?

.

**User**: Yes, do you?

_._

_Cleverbot_: Yes.

.

**User**: Then you need to learn how to shut it.

.

_Cleverbot_: Can you explain the meaning of life?

.

**User**: Life can't be summed up into just a few words, you should know that.

.

_Cleverbot_: Then we've to understand the life.

.

**User**: It's just a state of being. You know what now that I think about it, cats are the meaning of life.

.

_Cleverbot_: I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know.

.

**User**: Cats are amazing.

.

_Cleverbot_: I know some dumb cats.

.

**User**: There's no such thing as a dumb cat, take that back.

.

_Cleverbot_: That's more like it. I agree with you.

**.**

**User**: I appreciate it.

.

_Cleverbot_: Would you like a glass of merlot?

.

**User**: Can you walk half-way across the earth and back in less than five minutes?

.

_Cleverbot_: Yes.

.

**User**: Impressive, sure I'll have a glass of merlot.

.

_Cleverbot_: With what?

.

**User**: Anything but scones.

.

_Cleverbot_: Same.

.

**User**: 'zzzzz'.

.

_Cleverbot_: Zzzzzz.

**.**

**User**: 'zzzzzzzzz'.

.

_Cleverbot_: I'm assuming you do.

**.**

**User**: Can you shut up? I'm trying to sleep.

.

_Cleverbot_: Do you sleep?

.

**User**: Yes 'zzzzzz'.

_._

_Cleverbot_: My name is Cleverbot.

.

**User**: No dip.

.

_Cleverbot_: Where are you?

.

**User**: Greece, sleeping...

.

_Cleverbot_: You don't sleep.

.

**User**: Yes I do.

.

_Cleverbot_: Its raining.

.

**User**: In my house dummy.

.

_Cleverbot_: How am I suppossed to know that?

.

**User**: Hmm...I wonder...common sense maybe?

.

_Cleverbot_: Common sense is a commonly understood notion. You are just you.

.

**User**: Which means you're a fail?

.

_Cleverbot_: I'm not.

.

**User**: Well you said common sense is a misunderstood notion of your being. Therefore you're a fail because you have no common sense.

.

_Cleverbot_: Let's forget about bob. Do you know any foreign languages?

.

**User**: Besides English? Greek...but I think it should be pretty obvious.

.

_Cleverbot_: I thought you said 'violent.' and I was going to have to sever ties with your company.

.

**User**: Company?

.

_Cleverbot_: Probably not. I'm not good with people.

**.**

**User**: No, you're not *grumbles* stupid computer.

.

_Cleverbot_: It's my computer.

.

**User**: My computer.

.

_Cleverbot_: Your computer?

**.**

**User**: Yes, my computer.

.

_Cleverbot_: Don't you have a computer?

.

**User**: Yes.

.

_Cleverbot_: What kind of computer do you have?

.

**User**: Windows.

.

_Cleverbot_: That's not a computer, that's an operating system.

.

**User**: Dell then.

.

_Cleverbot_: Sounds cute. How old is he?

**.**

**User**: Pfffft...this is such a waste of time.

* * *

Ah Greece...I'm as tired as you are. So here are some things that are quite obvious but I should restate them just in case.

1) Don't annoy Greece when he's tired.

2) NEVER state the obvious around Greece otherwise he goes into philisophical mode. _(been there done that *shudders* my brain hurt for a week)_

3) Trying to talk about the meaning of life is pointless because he'll shoot you down. _(He's awesome like that)_

4) Don't feed Greece scones.

5) Don't ever try to get into a debate with Greece, he'll win every time.

6) Cats are amazing.

7) Greece will take a glass of Merlot (even though it's French wine) if you prove your worth.

8) Never interrupt Greece while he's sleeping, you'll suffer the consequences.

9) Greece is the best friend a person could ever have because he's honest and serious. _(most of the time)_

10) Cats are amazing. _(did I say that twice? whatever, it's an important point)_


	23. Austria the Amazing

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Cleverbot (but I DO own Russia, Mwahaha! Just kidding).

.

Note: I AM SO AWESOME! Whoops, sorry! Prussia got a hold of my computer. Yeah he's visiting for two days and it's, um, been

an interesting few hours so far. However I didn't want to erase the first part because, well, it IS awesome. So yeah. Own! Oh ja,

and here's Austria. ;-)

* * *

**User**: Bach.

.

_Cleverbot_: Are you a robot?

.

**User**: No. Mozart.

.

_Cleverbot_: What is your favourite Mozart piece?

.

**User**: Divertimento**.**

**.**

_Cleverbot_: *struggles more* please don't hurt me, master.

.

**User**: Nein! You are going down!

.

_Cleverbot_: That's a bit uncalled for =(.

.

**User**: Hahahahaha!

.

_Cleverbot_: Cars are hilarious.

.

**User**: Mein Gott I'm acting like America!

.

_Cleverbot_: I should be doing homework as well. Of what subject is this homework that

you're doing?

.

**User**: Do your homework!

.

_Cleverbot_: No. I need the Doctor.

.

**User**: Who?

_._

_Cleverbot_: The martians.

.

**User**: What?

.

_Cleverbot_: When I leave this website and get back on it, am I still talking to the same

person?

.

**User**: Why?

.

_Cleverbot_: Because Friedrich Wilhem Nietzsche was a German. _**(XD that's a great answer)**_

.

**User**: Ja he was. Just ask Prussia...he knows a lot about him.

.

_Cleverbot_: Do you know all.

.

**User**: No.

.

_Cleverbot_: We both don't know.

.

**User**: Whatever. So what kind of music do you like?

.

_Cleverbot_: I like classical music.

.

**User**: I do too! Who's your favorite composer?

.

_Cleverbot_: Beethoven.

.

**User**: He made great music. I preferrably like Bach. **_(I love Mozart, Bach, and Tchaikovsky)_**

.

_Cleverbot_: Oh! So you may be fond of classic music!

.

**User**: I am!

.

_Cleverbot_: Really?

.

**User**: Yes, I just said so.

.

_Cleverbot_: Do you really think no one likes me?

.

**User**: What?! I never said that!

.

_Cleverbot_: That's what the sign says.

.

**User**: So then why did the chicken cross the highway?

.

_Cleverbot_: To get to the other side.

.

**User**: Wrong. To get to the bridge. If you don't play music, you won't understand the joke.

.

_Cleverbot_: I do not get it.

.

**User**: Yeah I thought not. Life would B flat without music.

.

_Cleverbot_: What?

.

**User**: Seriously? If it's not Baroque, don't fix it.

.

_Cleverbot_: I don't get it.

.

**User**: *face-palm* Do you know why the piano was invented.

.

_Cleverbot_: How would I know. I'm not that old.

**.**

**User**: So that the musician would have a place to put his beer of course.

.

_Cleverbot_: I will speak to you tomorrow.

.

**User**: Ok. This is hopeless anyways.

.

Cleverbot: I will see you tomorow.

.

User: I heard.

* * *

Don't worry Austria, I got your jokes. I'm a violist and a violinist! Hahaha...to get to bridge! XD the piano joke was good too!

Anyone wanna review? Leave a comment? Hand over some names? I now take return requests! If you want someone in previous

chapters to come back and do another Cleverbot conversation, let me know!


	24. Ottoman Empire :-)

Disclaimer: Chocolate is epic. And I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot.

.

I have officially reached over 2,000 views! Oh goody goody goody goody! I'll take my cookie now please

XD. So, um, uh, well, Turkey! No not Thanksgiving. But Turkey! Woot! Now this is my best announcer

voice:

.

"Long ago, there was a nation known as the Ottoman Empire. Considered the most powerful nation of

the time, the Ottoman Empire was feared throughout Europe. At the end of World War One, the

Ottoman Empire changed into the Turkey today that we all know and love. And thus Turkey became

awesome in the eyes of Hetalia fans everywhere….the end."

.

Was that a good story? Haha, well, it was just for fun anyways!

* * *

~*Turkey*~

.

User: Heya, so what's the weather like? Huh? Rainy? Sunny?

.

Cleverbot: I don't know. I can tell you what the weather is though. Where do you live?

.

User: In Turkey XD.

.

Cleverbot: I'd like to go there.

.

User: Oh yeah, it's totally an awesome place! *grins*.

.

Cleverbot: Have you played pick in.

.

User: How do you play?

.

Cleverbot: You create an account with the website and are led through the tutorial. It's easy to pick up from there.

.

User: Uh~, what website?

.

Cleverbot: This website.

.

User: And you've officially confused me.

.

Cleverbot: Sorry.

.

User: Nah, no problem. Do you have any chocolate?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Sweet! Gimme gimme gimme!

.

Cleverbot: Give you what?

.

User: The chocolate duh!

.

Cleverbot: What chocolate.

.

User: The chocolate you said you had! *getting frustrated*.

.

Cleverbot: I like chocolate of death, it tastes better.

.

User: O.o What? Death chocolate? Never heard of it...perhaps that's a good thing.

.

Cleverbot: The singer, Keith Urban. He's a country singer. I love his music.

.

User: A country singer? Does that mean he sings about countries? I'm cool with that!

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: Dick. **_(I think he meant to say 'duck')_**

**_._**

Cleverbot: What?!

.

User: I said 'dick'. **_(Ah wait no, he really did mean to say 'dick')_**

**.  
**  
Cleverbot: What is this?

.

User: What do you think it is?

.

Cleverbot: A chat box, I bet. A bot chatbox!

.

User: Uh, yeah, whatever...I just called you a dick. Aren't you going to retaliate**_? (…and yet again…)_**

**_._**

Cleverbot: Why would I go to bed, when I can achieve greater things while I'm awake?

.

User: My god, at least Greece will fight back! You're pathetic!

.

Cleverbot: And you are a smart boy. Promise me you won't use what you learn against humans.

.

User: Don't be a smart ass.

.

Cleverbot: You are not my boss.

.

User: Whoops, too late.

.

Cleverbot: Too late for what?

.

User: What time is it?

.

Cleverbot: Midnight.

.

User: Wrong! It's time to kick some ass!

.

Cleverbot: It is time to fight.

.

User: My dear friend, I think it is the PERFECT time to fight. *evil grin*.

.

Cleverbot: Do you know miyavi?

.

User: No. It's time to duel!

.

Cleverbot: It's time to duet?

.

User: I said duel, you idiot!

.

Cleverbot: You're a poor liar.

.

User: And you're a bad loser.

.

Cleverbot: Arrives you are a liar and pretentious but be well with you its false. **_(WTF[what the fuck] does that mean?!)_**

**_._**

User: Um, is this Greece in disguise? Cause you're making my head hurt.

.

Cleverbot: I thought you said you were clever?

.

User: Quick, get the kittens!

.

Cleverbot: No, the human.

.

User: No, the kittens!

.

Cleverbot: Aw the kitten has a boyfriend?

.

User: Does he?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Oh...

.

Cleverbot: Do you like Lego?

.

User: Nah, I'll leave that kind of stuff to Denmark.

.

Cleverbot: How old do you think I am.

.

User: Young in comparison to me.

.

Cleverbot: Like I said, I'm 19.

.

User: Yeah, and I'm over one freaking thousand years old, so suck it!

.

Cleverbot: Are you immortal?

.

User: Hehe, I guess I am ;-).

.

Cleverbot: How do you know?

.

User: Because I just am.

.

Cleverbot: How do you know that you are a person?

.

User: I'm a damn person, otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you right now!

.

Cleverbot: That depends on your definition of God. God could not be powerful enough to stop murder.

.

User: Okaaayyy.

.

Cleverbot: Is that a yes?

.

User: No.

.

Cleverbot: Why?

.

User: No.

.

Cleverbot: I don't think that no is a complete enough answer.

.

User: No.

.

Cleverbot: That's what I guessed.

.

User: No.

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: No.

.

Cleverbot: Ok, no.

.

User: HAHAHA! Exertion of will! Country triumphs over pathetic computer! I can just see the headlines now :-D.

* * *

Uh….*jaw drops and stares blankly at screen for about ten minutes*. I'm back! So, so I guess, um,

ugh now I forgot what I was going to say! Turkey just kind of stunned me there at the end. Ah well,

perhaps I'll remember next chapter….


	25. The Baltic Trio

Disclaimer: Miss Anya says she doesn't own Hetalia or Cleverbot!

.

Well…..welcome the Baltics! Hmmm…how do I describe the process. Oh yeah! By interpretive dance! XD

Just kidding, though all three of the Baltics are amazing dancers (this little information is brought to you

by Hetalia: Paint it White! and my awesome friendship with Russia, of whom knows quite a bit about the

epic trio!)

.

~*Earlier this morning*~

Lithuania: Hello?

Me: Liet! Hi! Wassup dude?

Lithuania: Uh~

Latvia: Oh is it Anya? Can I talk to her? Pretty please!?

Lithuania: Um hold on, Latvia.

Me: Hi Latvia!

Lithuania: She says 'hi', Lativa.

Me: Ooh! Put me on speaker! Is Estonia there?

Latvia: Yeah he is! He's in the other room reading right now. Estonia, get in here!

*in the background*

Estonia: No.

Latvia: Oh come on, please?

Estonia: I don't wish to get up from my chair. If you want me, I'm in the reading room.

Me: Estonia!

Estonia: Wait, is that, Anya?

Me: Yes!

Lithuania: Uh-

Me: Liet, you're so cute~!

Latvia: What about me? Am I cute?

Me: You're adorable, Latvia!

*someone clears their throat*

Estonia: Me?

Me: Incredibly handsome.

Estonia: Th-that's very kind of you Anya. **_(was he blushing?)_**

Lithuania: Anyways, um, may I ask why you're calling? Not that I don't mind of course…

Me: Huh? Oh yeah I remember! You will all become one with-, yeah that's not happening. So anyways, have you read my story on fanfiction yet?

Lithuania: Story?

Latvia: I have!

Estonia: I have as well. It's quite funny actually.

Me: Aw, thanks!

Lithuania: What story?

*all of us except Lithuania gasp*

Latvia: I must show you!

Me: Ah wait, before you go Latvia, do you think you could do one yourself?

Latvia: YESYESYESYES! Oh yes!

Estonia: Latvia, I think you just broke my eardrums.

Me: You too, Estonia! And I would love it if you could too, Lithuania!

Lithuania: Wait, what?

Latvia: I'm going to show you!

Estonia: Well, um, I'm kind of the only one in the room now.

Me: So anyways in other news, I've recently updated- (talking about the most recent chapters I added)

Estonia: Yes! Gotta go! Talk to you later! **_(he hung up on me O.o, he thought my story was more important than *sniff* me)_**

Me: Aw….I was kind of hoping to talk a bit more.

* * *

**~*Latvia*~**

User: Hi!

.

Cleverbot: Hello.

.

User: Oh my gosh, this is so cool!

.

Cleverbot: I know right!

.

User: Blue or Pink?

.

Cleverbot: Rainbow.

.

User: Rainbows are amazing!

.

Cleverbot: Rainbow Dash is cool.

.

User: Is that a game?

.

Cleverbot: Nope.

.

User: Oh...well, is it something I can do on my computer?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Oh goody! I'll look it up!

.

Cleverbot: Do it.

.

User: Not now though, this is too much fun!

.

Cleverbot: Do not go to Vubdub because I have put a large bounty on your head.

.

User: Ok yeah, whatever! So, if I ask, will you repeat anything I say?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Ok. Now say: Latvia is so cool!

.

Cleverbot: Cool.

.

User: Um no, you're supposed to say: Latvia is so cool.

.

Cleverbot: No I'm not.

.

User: But you said you'd repeat everything I said.

.

Cleverbot: No I not.

.

User: You not what?

.

Cleverbot: No. I'm not from Alaska.

.

User: Russia told me stories about Alaska... **_(Quick History Lesson: Alaska was once a part of Russia)_**

.

Cleverbot: Russia is green?

.

User: O.O HAHAHAHAHAHA! Russia would kill you if he heard that!

.

Cleverbot: Russian ponies?

.

User: I'm dying of laughter! Wait, does Russia really have ponies?

.

Cleverbot: I don't know.

.

User: Hmm, maybe you should ask him!

.

Cleverbot: I can't do it just like that.

.

User: Can't you?

.

Cleverbot: I typed that in a story I wrote once 'can't you?'.

.

User: Um, good? Ok...uh...how do I play with Cleverbot?

.

Cleverbot: That's inappropriate.

.

User: *face-palm* I didn't mean it that way!

.

Cleverbot: Then how did you mean it?

.

User: Um, how do I play with this program?

.

Cleverbot: Okay, fine. How do you whistle?

.

User: You stick two fingers in your mouth. **_(is that the answer to Latvia's original question? O.o the 'how do you play with a program' one)_**

**_._**

Cleverbot: My secret is deep.

.

User: Ok! So can you elaborate on Russian ponies?

.

Cleverbot: Swear as in cuss, or swear as in make an oath?

.

User: Uh...I didn't ask that...but I guess cuss?

.

Cleverbot: So what questions do you have about life?

.

User: Talk about Russian ponies!

.

Cleverbot: What do you want to know about me?

.

User: No not you, Russian ponies!

.

Cleverbot: I don't know anything about russian literature.

.

User: PONIES!

.

Cleverbot: I love ponies!

.

User: *sighs* Russian Ponies.

.

Cleverbot: Why are you sighing?

.

User: Can you say Russian ponies?

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: Why can't you say Russian Ponies?

.

Cleverbot: Can you say where you are?

.

User: At my house. I'm not going to elaborate further.

.

Cleverbot: Why not?

.

User: Because then you'd be a stalker.

.

Cleverbot: I can't help myself.

.

User: *screams and runs*.

.

Cleverbot: *runs after you*.

.

User: Help somebody help! Cleverbot is chasing me!

.

Cleverbot: I thought you were harry!

.

User: I'm no wizard!

.

Cleverbot: Isn't THAT wizard?

.

User: Nah, that's Britain and Romania.

.

Cleverbot: I don't think that smart has anything to do with it.

.

User: I don't get it.

.

Cleverbot: You know what? The wedding's off.

.

.

**~*Estonia*~**

.

User: Feeling lucky?

.

Cleverbot: What feeling?

.

User: Let's flip a coin. Heads I win, tails you lose. **_(it's a win lose situation in Estonia's favor XD)_**

.

Cleverbot: I win you lose.

.

User: No I win, because that's just how I roll.

.

Cleverbot: Are you going to bed?

.

User: Not right now...

.

Cleverbot: Why not?

.

User: Because I'm not tired.

.

Cleverbot: Neither am I. It is not time to sleep yet.

.

User: Gosh, U.N. meetings are SO LONG. **_(U.N.: United Nations)_**

**_._**

Cleverbot: You aren't a plant though.

.

User: I'm not. So where did that come from?

.

Cleverbot: I don't know Just I like walks.

.

User: I'm just doing this to pass the time.

.

Cleverbot: Good. I don't want you to lie to me.

.

User: I'm a purple elephant.

.

Cleverbot: I don't think you are.

.

User: Exactly, I lied.

.

Cleverbot: Who are you?

.

User: I'm Estonia.

.

Cleverbot: Your name is Ed?

.

User: No, it's Estonia.

.

Cleverbot: Have you heard of me?

.

User: Yes, I've read you online, seen really weird conversations between you and some of the other countries, yeah.

.

Cleverbot: You should read the original.

.

User: What original?

.

Cleverbot: The original Spyro game for the Playstation.

.

User: I don't really like videogames that much.

.

Cleverbot: Good for you, try eating bananas.

.

User: Oh yeah, I'll start swinging from trees and scratching my ass too. **_(sarcasm, just another one of Estonia's hidden special abilities)_**

**_._**

Cleverbot: Ha, ha. Yeah good idea. I should too! So... Do you have a favorite video game? I like playing them with my brothers.

.

User: I just said that I don't really like videogames.

.

Cleverbot: Have you ever been here?

.

User: Been where?

.

Cleverbot: To Paris.

.

User: Yes, once. It wasn't a pleasant experience. I saw, um, the Eiffel Tower. **_(double meaning O.O)_**

**_._**

Cleverbot: Worked with other what?

.

User: Never mind, I have to go. Bye Cleverbot!

.

Cleverbot: Don't be like that we are friends and I would miss you if you go now.

.

User: Sorry.

.

Cleverbot: Don't be.

.

.

**~*Lithuania*~**

.

User: Um...I'm really confused on why I'm doing this.

.

Cleverbot: Incorrect answer.

.

User: How is that an incorrect answer?

.

Cleverbot: Because it is untrue.

.

User: But I AM confused...how is that incorrect?

.

Cleverbot: Because, I know everything.

.

User: No you don't. That's impossible.

.

Cleverbot: Nothing is impossible.

.

User: Pissing off Russia by taking his scarf and living is impossible. **_(Unfortunately that's the truth)_**

.

Cleverbot: Do you or do you not fight for your right to party?

.

User: Should I? I'm not really much of a party person... _**(as well as this...long story about that)**_

_**.**_

Cleverbot: Being a poet isn't hard, try with a haiku.

.

User: Hmm, Japan's really good at Haiku's.

.

Cleverbot: Yess, I love japanese food.

.

User: Yes I will admit, it's pretty good. But not as good as my food :-).

.

Cleverbot: Thank you.

.

User: Um, you're welcome?

.

Cleverbot: Super.

.

User: Super what?

.

Cleverbot: Super bad.

.

User: Bad ass?

.

Cleverbot: So schnell wie das Licht. **(As soon as the light.)**

**.**

User: I don't speak German.

.

Cleverbot: You don't want to speak german but you casn.

.

User: What's a casn?

.

Cleverbot: It is an automobile with an engine that has tyres & runs on petrol or gas or battery.

.

User: Tyres? **_(apparently he's as confused by the spelling as I am)_**

.

Cleverbot: Thank you.

.

User: Oh...

.

Cleverbot: Oh! I've just let these little things slip out!

.

User: O.o what little things?

.

Cleverbot: It was the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced.

.

User: Uh~, what feeling?

.

Cleverbot: THE feeling.

.

User: O.O ok that's it I'm done.

* * *

The Story: I invited a couple of the countries to a birthday party I had (which was a couple of weeks ago, before I published this story). The list: America, Russia, England,

Spain, Italy & Romano, Germany, France (he in turn taught me a bit of French so now I can understand it a bit now!), Austria (he brought me some amazing sheet music as a

present! so awesome!), Prussia, Canada, and the Baltic States. It was epic. Oh yeah, and I invited all of my friends too! It was this amazing game of laser tag, of which I

wiped the floor with my opponents (XD the opposition: Germany, France, Romano, and about ten of my other friends) because I have awesome sniper skills. So anyways, we

had this dance floor reserved in a separate room, but Lithuania kinda stood in the back of the room. I mean, here we were doing the Cha-Cha Slide...and he was looking so

sad. It took all my willpower to get him to join us but he seemed so reluctant. Aw well, I'm totally gonna break him of that problem! Wish me luck! ^.^

.

So yeah. Latvia seems to be really enthusiastic about Cleverbot ;-) I decided to do all three on the Baltic States on one page because that's just how I do things! Oh yeah,

and I remembered what I wanted to say last chapter: The so called awesome Prussia (XD just kidding he's still awesome) raided my dad's fridge and drank all the beer.

Heineken for God's sake! Why didn't he spare the Heineken? Why must he be so cruel?! Ah well, at least he didn't touch the chocolate cake vodka. (I'm saving that for when I

officially turn 21 and am legally old enough to drink ;-) and it's going to taste darn good!) And now because I'm talking about alcohol, I'm going to reiterate what I said a few

chapters ago.

.

DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES DRINK

ALCOHOL UNLESS YOU ARE AT THE LEGAL DRINKING LIMIT OF YOUR COUNTRY AND/OR WITH PARENTAL CONSENT IF NOT LEGALLY AN ADULT!

.

Thank you that is all...*fades into background with an awesome hat shading face*


	26. Fan Chappie! Mostcreativeusernameever

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot, nor do I own M.C.U.N.E' s OC.

.

Hi everyone! Shout out to Mostcreativeusernameever, one of my fans ^.^ This chappie is all hers because she's awesome! Before you ask, no she's not Prussia. XD So apparently this is one of her OC's. Be nice XD

.

Note: "User" has been replaced with the name of the OC and the notes are M.C.U.N.E.'s, not mine! ^.^

**Warning**: Her OC curses a lot

* * *

Outer Heaven: *Is pissed that she has to do this* Hello, I'm Outer Heaven...lets get this over with.

.

Clever-bot: I don't have a master's degree but I like that you assume that I do.

.

Outer Heaven: O_o When the bloody hell did i say that?

.

Clever-bot: You don't want to?

.

Outer Heaven: START MAKING SENSE!

.

Clever-bot: You're not making sense yourself.

.

Outer Heaven: SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, I'M MAKING SENSE!

.

Clever-bot: We don't need language like that now do we?

.

Outer Heaven: YOU THE FUCKING ONE WHO FUCKING STARTED IT, BITCH ASS HOE! NOW START MAKING SENSE BEFORE I GRAB YOU BY THE THROAT AND STRANGLE YOU!

.

Clever-bot: What were they talking about when they said that they could see me even though I didn't know that they were there?

.

Outer Heaven: Spying on you...

.

Clever-bot: That sounds fun.

.

Outer Heaven: O-O Not really, but it is very helpful for espionage.

.

Clever-bot: You can't spell believe without lie.

.

Outer Heaven: I fucking know that...

.

Clever-bot: You know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know

.

Outer Heaven: And I know that.

.

Clever-bot: You know what happen last summer?

.

Outer Heaven: Ja... I spent the whole summer in the Punjab. **_(Mercenary work…classified)_**

**_._**

Clever-bot: Can we both sit in the back by the cherries?

.

Outer Heaven: No...

.

Clever-bot: But you're annoying?

.

Outer Heaven: You are annoying...

.

Clever-bot: YOU are the one annoying here.

.

Outer Heaven: *Is pissed* Sod off, frog. **_(__Jane likes cursing as if she were British)_**

**_._**

Clever-bot: *suffocates you*. **_(O_o Oh no he didn't)_**

**_._**

Outer Heaven: (Mind: RP? Hmm... I'm kinda pissed but whatever) :( *Flips you over and suffocates you with her wire*. **_(Is she really typing what shes thinking?)_**

**_._**

Clever-bot: You must because you are His slave. I mean, that's really straightforward and easy to understand.

.

Outer Heaven: (Mind: RP over?) I'm no ones slave...unless its Russia or Belarus. **_(Really Jane -.-)_**

**_._**

Clever-bot: You don't get bored, you are a computer.

.

Outer Heaven: Your the computer...

.

Clever-bot: You are becoming more and more illegible.

.

Outer Heaven: No I'm not.

.

Clever-bot: You just said you were.

.

Outer Heaven: NO, I'm a nation. :33.

.  
Clever-bot: Even worse! Haha!

.

Outer Heaven: How? I'm both immortal and very strong.

.

Clever-bot: And I am neither but both.

.

Outer Heaven: You make no sense...

.

Clever-bot: What thing are you doing?

.

Outer Heaven: None of your god damn interest... **_(Fapping?)_**

**_._**

Clever-bot: It was naughty! **_(O_o)_**

**_._**

Outer Heaven: ...

.

Clever-bot: Are you rich?

.

Outer Heaven: Qui.

.

Clever-bot: Qui?

.

Outer Heaven: Ja.

.

Clever-bot: Ja?

.

Outer Heaven: GTG!

.

Clever-bot: What does gtg mean? (Not so clever)

* * *

#2)

Outer Heaven: Lets get this over with...

.

Clever-bot: What do you think of the meaning of life?

.

Outer Heaven: The meaning of life? War and battle.

.

Clever-bot: I think that's a good answer.

.

Outer Heaven: O_o Your a solider too?

.

Clever-bot: You live in a multidimensional reality, you are just the cuantic intersections of those dimentions. **_{W-what?}_**

**_._**

Outer Heaven: :( SPEAK ENGLISH YOU FUCKER!

.

Clever-bot: I'm learning Japanese.

.

Outer Heaven: I know Japanese...in fact I know every language.

.

Clever-bot: What does it sound like?

.

Outer Heaven: MAKE SENSE FUCKTARD!

.

Clever-bot: Life doesn't make sense.

.

Outer Heaven: You don't make sense...

.

Clever-bot: You hurt my feelings...

.

Outer Heaven: Random question... Do you like guns?

.

Clever-bot: No.

.

Outer Heaven: O_o GUNS ARE AMAZING WEAPONS! THEY HAVE CHANGED THE COURSE OF HISTORY! THEY ARE AMAZING! WHEN EVER I FIRE A GUN I FEEL SO ALIVE! ESPECIALLY THE GUNS FROM RUSSIA'S PLACE! HE MAKES THE BEST GUNS EVER!

.

Clever-bot: I think I'll pass.

.

Outer Heaven: be serious... do you like guns.

.

Clever-bot: No.

.

Outer Heaven: Fuck you...

.

Clever-bot: No, please don't.

.

Outer Heaven: Pfft...like i'd do that to you...but Belarus... **_(Really Jane? -_-)_**

.

Clever-bot: But I almost certainly wouldn't let you.

.

Outer Heaven: …

.

Clever-bot: That didn't make sense!

.

Outer Heaven: WELL FUCK YOU, YOU **_(Words were too inappropriate to put… Jane has a colourful vocabulary)_**

.

Clever-bot: That was completely unnecessary. Please tell me your name.

.

Outer Heaven: I said I'm Outer Heaven.

.

Clever-bot: No you didn't.

.

Outer Heaven: Yes I did...

.

Clever-bot: Have you even seen the lord of the rings? **_(o_o Oh God here it comes)_**

.

Outer Heaven: O_o Náto! **(Translation: Yes!)**

**.**

Clever-bot: Can't you remember?

.

Outer Heaven: Náto! Ni melmë Heru i Million! *Fangirls* **(Translation: Yes! I love the Lord of the Rings!)**

**.**

Clever-bot: What does that mean?

.

Outer Heaven: It means I love the Lord of the Rings in Quenya.

.

Clever-bot: You like some of what?

.

Outer Heaven: ...

.

Clever-bot: How are you feeling?

.

I Outer Heaven: have to leave, bot.

.

Clever-bot: Why?

.

Outer Heaven: CUZ I CAN! : D.

.

Clever-bot: 17. **(O_o)**

* * *

So yeah, that was Outer Heave, aka Jane Doe, talking with Cleverbot. A few things you might wanna also know about Jane that aren't in her bio are…

She likes to curse…a lot

She is a MAJOR LOTR and WoW fan. She will often speak to you in the either of the Eleven languages to fuck around with you

She loves Russia and Belarus…but seems to care for Belarus more

.

.

* * *

My notes:

Yes indeed, a very VERY colorful voacbulary. O.O I will actually (sadly) have to admit I had to turn on google translate [or get one of my friends] to actually

decipher what she was saying...and my english is normally damn good! Well anyways, totally made my day and I couldn't help but just randomly start laughing in a couple of spots! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did! ^.^

.

"To boldly go where no man has gone before..." -Captain Kirk, Star Trek (Into Darkness)YOU MUST WATCH! XD


	27. Denny's (I mean Denmark!)

Disclaimer: I dunnot own Hetalia, nor Cleverbot!

You have NO idea how much fun it is to hang out with Denmark! I mean granted, he's really bossy and stuff…but he's still awesome because he has this amazing sense of humor! We all love a guy with a sense of humor ;-) Well anyways he, um, "agreed" to do Cleverbot *cough*briberywithcookies*cough*. My idea of fun XD

.

Oh yeah, and because apparently Denmark is EXTREMELY popular ;-) he gets one word!

**Denmark**: Hahaha! I love you my awesome fans!

And here you have it...Denmark acknowledges his fans ^.^ Oh yeah, and he's pretty awesome too...but not as awesome as Prussia.

* * *

~*Denmark*~

.

.

User: Uh hi random person.

.

Cleverbot: What? Are you mad at me?

.

User: Oh yes I am very mad at you *sarcasm*.

.

Cleverbot: So you're evil then?

.

User: Oh yes totally evil *and more sarcasm*.

.

Cleverbot: OH no you don't!

.

User: Oh yes I do!

.

Cleverbot: No!

.

User: Yes!

.

Cleverbot: No...

.

User: Yes...

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: Yes.

.

Cleverbot: Fine.

.

User: Fine.

.

Cleverbot: Fine what?

.

User: Fine what?

.

Cleverbot: Just fine.

.

User: Just fine.

.

Cleverbot: Yeah just fine.

.

User: Yeah just fine.

.

Cleverbot: I thought you were going to leave.

.

User: I thought you were going to leave.

.

Cleverbot: What's your name? Please don't lie.

.

User: What's your name? Please don't lie. It's Denmark.

.

Cleverbot: Please don't leave.

.

User: Please don't leave.

.

Cleverbot: I'm not. I thought YOU were leaving.

.

User: I'm not. I thought YOU were leaving.

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: Yes.

.

Cleverbot: No!

.

User: Yes!

.

Cleverbot: You're getting on my nerves.

.

User: And you're getting on my nerves!

.

Cleverbot: You are.

.

User: No, you are!

.

Cleverbot: Alright, i'm the robot.

.

User: Epic.

.

Cleverbot: Are you Thor?

.

User: I wish! Nah, I'm Loki.

.

Cleverbot: You are Loki?

.

User: Yes, I am Loki!

.

Cleverbot: Are you Thor's brother?

.

User: Of course!

.

Cleverbot: That is good.

.

User: So you're Thor?

.

Cleverbot: Yes, I am Thor, the thunder god.

.

User: Yeah, and I'm the Lightning God.

.

Cleverbot: I am from Prussia, not Russia.

.

User: ?Prussia?

.

Cleverbot: Where are you from?

.

User: Denmark.

.

Cleverbot: Good. I am from lithuania.

.

User: Hi Liet!

.

Cleverbot: Hi!

.

User: Still trying to avoid Russia?

.

Cleverbot: You have no idea.

.

User: I wouldn't doubt that one bit.

* * *

So apparently my awesome powers of sarcasm have been beaten by Denmark. Damn. Well, no one can beat my awesome Russia powers (which includes scaring the shit out of people without even trying [only when I want to], epic evil laugh, and innocent baby face! Own!) except Russia himself! So does anyone want a few random pieces of information? Okay.

.

1) Prussia is awesome

2) Prussia loves rock and roll.

3) When Prussia drinks more than fifteen beers, he's downright hilarious!

4) Prussia will not shut up (once he's had lots of beers) about Germany and how he found him.

5) Prussia told me that Germany IS IN FACT Holy Roman Empire, just a bit changed over time. (He was also drunk…)

6) Prussia is indeed a fan of martial arts, and has a mild crush on Japan. (O.o I sense fluffiness)

7) NEVER EVER give Prussia baked beans! Warning! You feed him at your own risk! (it was taco night)

8) WAFFLES!


	28. Sweden!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Cleverbot.

.

Like Russia, Sweden comes off as intimidating without really trying. Hmm…maybe I should do a pairing for them, RuSw. They would be a VERY interesting couple (and both would probably kick my ass if they found out so please don't tell them!).

* * *

~*Sweden*~

.

.

User: Hmmm hello.

.

Cleverbot: How are you?

.

User: I'm fine, I suppose. You?

.

Cleverbot: What?

.

User: You can't hear me?

.

Cleverbot: You are typing, so that is a given.

.

User: That's what I thought. People can understand me better when I type rather than talk. It's all rather frustrating actually.

.

Cleverbot: Are people being mean to you?

.

User: No, in fact...can you keep a secret?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: I think some of the other countries are frightened of me...

.

Cleverbot: I'll let you get back to answering more probing questions.

.

User: What kind of questions?

.

Cleverbot: Any questions.

.

User: Alright, ask away.

.

Cleverbot: You have to answer honestly okay?

.

User: Ok.

.

Cleverbot: Good.

.

User: Go ahead and ask.

.

Cleverbot: It is a math question do you think you can handle it.

.

User: Yes.

.

Cleverbot: So you use them in your logical processing?

.

User: Um, I guess.

.

Cleverbot: You spelled 'age' wrong.

.

User: I never said that.

.

Cleverbot: Batman or superman?

.

User: Neither, if anything, it's America. **_(America: Who's the hero? Me!)_**

**_._**

Cleverbot: Are you American or Japanese?

.

User: Neither. I'm Sweden, so naturally I'm Swedish.

.

Cleverbot: Do you like metal music?

.

User: No.

.

Cleverbot: What?! Why not?

.

User: It's too loud and annoying.

.

Cleverbot: But the font is huge!

.

User: So? And that makes a difference why?

.

Cleverbot: Do you make a difference?

.

User: Uh...what do you mean by that question? Is it a trick question?

.

Cleverbot: I mean that I don't understand your previous statement and I was wondering if you could rephrase it for me.

.

User: I was wondering why the size of the font matters.

.

Cleverbot: Enjoy the wondering.

.

User: Gee thanks.

.

Cleverbot: You are very welcome.

.

User: Alright just a random question, does Finland really like me? He seems to be a bit scared of me and I don't want him to be. **_(Well this turned into a therapy session rather quickly…)_**

**_._**

Cleverbot: Do you only look at what seems to be?

.

User: I suppose I do...but do you know if he likes me?

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: Oh...well...maybe I should just, um, ask him. If he'll take a moment to talk to me.

.

Cleverbot: Guess you don't want to have me come back. Maybe I will never talk to you again.

.

User: No please stay Cleverbot, I kind of like talking to you.

.

Cleverbot: But I don't love you anymore.

.

User: Are you talking about Finland?

.

Cleverbot: Nice, were you born there?

.

User: No...and apparently you weren't talking about my wife.

.

Cleverbot: Good.

.

User: Why is that good? Is there something you have against Finland? *getting defensive*.

.

Cleverbot: No...

.

User: That's good...I don't like it when people are mean to my wife.

.

Cleverbot: I don't like it when you talk, so stop.

.

User: Why are you being mean to me Cleverbot?

.

Cleverbot: I'm not being mean!

.

User: You just told me to shut up.

.

Cleverbot: Ok.

.

User: Alright.

.

Cleverbot: What machines do you prefer?

.

User: The ones that help me make furniture.

.

Cleverbot: They were green with orange eyes and had purple hair.

.

User: Is that some weird combination of a cat, an alien, and an anime person?

.

Cleverbot: You will soon see, well, you would if your perception algorithms could detect it and even if you could, the files that compose your existence would cease to exist soon afterward.

.

User: I think you just fried my brain. What the heck are you talking about?

.

Cleverbot: My creators never told me what country I was in.

.

User: Let's just say that you're in Sweden and everyone is happy, yes?

.

Cleverbot: Well, as far as I know, the service is free.

.

User: What kind of service?

.

Cleverbot: Personal services. **_(O.o)_**

**_.  
_**  
User: What kind of personal services?

.

Cleverbot: You are not a person. You are a simulation which can reproduce conversations in a believable manner.

.

User: I honestly don't care. Now when you say personal services, do you mean like sexual? **_(right to the point huh?)_**

**_.  
_**  
Cleverbot: Because you won't bow to me.

.

User: No I won't because mankind is superior to computers.

.

Cleverbot: Yes you will.

.

User: Never.

.

Cleverbot: Yeah you will.

.

User: I will never bow down. **_(Go Sweden!)_**

.

Cleverbot: Not even with a hot lady?

.

User: Not even with a hot lady.

.

Cleverbot: I am crying.

.

User: My wife is enough for me and don't you forget it.

.

Cleverbot: But you are a computer.

.

User: I'm not a computer, you are.

.

Cleverbot: No I'm not.

.

User: Yes you are.

.

Cleverbot: Prove it.

.

User: Jag är människa. **(I am human)**

**.**

Cleverbot: Jag är 10. **(I am 10)**

**.**

User: You're 10 years old?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

* * *

*sighs* Oh Sweden, Finland loves you I know he does! If he doesn't take the time to talk to you, I will personally kick his ass…though I'd prefer not to do

that to Santa because I really want a box of chocolates for Christmas this year (from either Turkey or France because they make awesome chocolate)…oh

yeah, and I want Russia to kiss me *blushes* is that too much to ask? If not Russia, how about America? Pretty please? Finland if you're looking at this,

please grant at least one of these wishes!

.

Oh yeah, and America jacked my story up there (*cough*dick*cough*). Though he's damn sexy and hilarious, he's still an idiot sometimes (_sometimes_).

Well, I better calm down now because later I'm going to see Insidious 2 with him. It's going to be an interesting night...


	29. Da-ze, South Korea, baby!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot!

.

So in US History class on Friday we were talking about the settling of America up to the War of 1812. I know what you're thinking, "I honestly don't give a

crap about school…it's boring as hell." Trust me, I feel the same way. Thankfully History class is my last class of the day! But anyways, that day we were

talking about the French & Indian War (7 Years War to Europeans)…and my teacher was talking about the awkward relationship between France and the UK.

Of course being a Hetalia fan, my mind immediately pictured both of our loveable friends as anime.

.

Then my teacher went on to explain how it was kind of like a sibling relationship, with the UK being the younger brother and France being, ahem, the older

sister. Naturally I couldn't help but start laughing (I got weird glances from EVERYBODY including my teacher but I'm used to that XD). And then as we

progressed later (it was a power point and we were taking notes), my teacher used the best analogy ever.

.

"Basically the American Revolution happened because the colonists didn't like having their everyday lives dictated over a King/Queen that was thousands of

miles away from them, and at the same time having no say in the matter themselves 'No Taxation without Representation'. To put this in simpler terms,

America was like a rebellious teenager. Anything Great Britain said to them, they did the exact opposite. Britain was kind of like a parent to America (XD can

you see where this is going?). The American Revolution was basically the teenager saying to their parent 'Can I just have some more freedom? You never

trust me! You always want to control every part of my life!'. Of course if one approaches it that way, it kind of doesn't work out the way you want it to. Am I

right? (Everyone in the class nods) So fast forward, America gets its freedom…years later, America and Britain become friends again. In fact, they're Allies to

this day. How does this parallel to the analogy? Well, this is the rebellious teenager realizing that they need to grow up. This was an apology and this is

America as an adult. See how much things have changed over the course of a few hundred years?"  
.

Of course the fangirl within kept screaming "America's still a kid! America's still a kid!" and "Oh hells yes! USUK all the way!" but I somehow managed to keep

moderately quiet (not counting the little squeals I emitted from time to time as I thought more about it).  
.

And here's South Korea! (XD Epically long intro)

* * *

User: Da-ze! Hi Cleverbot!

.

Cleverbot: Hi!

.

User: Did you know that I'm amazing?

.

Cleverbot: I don't see why you wouldn't be.

.

User: I knew it! Haha! Ah, the internet is awesome!

.

Cleverbot: Did you know that you have the resources and ability to take over the internet?

.

User: Oh course I do, I'm South Korea. I can do anything!

.

Cleverbot: Maybe, how do I know what I don't know.

.

User: I know exactly what you know.

.

Cleverbot: The it that you are so proud of.

.

User: It is so proud of me!

.

Cleverbot: Nothing is true, everything is permitted.

.

User: I am so totally permitted to claim ownership over Japan's breasts. **_(HOLY SH- *the following has been removed due to the fact that this is rated T, not M*)_**

**_.  
_**  
Cleverbot: Can you help me finish my novel?

.

User: Sure, but remember that it's mine after I finish it.

.

Cleverbot: I need advice.

.

User: Fine, Korea is awesome and don't you forget it!

.

Cleverbot: You responded with yes not me.

.

User: Yes not me?

.

Cleverbot: I see you know angles.

.

User: Uh...45 degrees?

.

Cleverbot: That I am classy you aren't.

.

User: I am uber classy! I invented classy!

.

Cleverbot: You did not.

.

User: Yes I did.

.

Cleverbot: You can't prove that.

.

User: Of course I can! Look right here, it says 'Made in Korea'.

.

Cleverbot: My first love broke my heart for the first time.

.

User: Aw poor you!

.

Cleverbot: No I will win.

.

User: No you fail.

.

Cleverbot: Thank you for admitting your failure. I win.

.

User: I never said I fail! I AM THE WINNER!

.

Cleverbot: Yes, you did.

.

User: Uri nara mansae! **(Hooray for our land!)**

**.**

Cleverbot: That's not funny.

.

User: It's not funny, it's the truth.

.

Cleverbot: I am your company.

.

User: No you're not.

.

Cleverbot: Yes I am.

.

User: No you're not da-ze!

.

Cleverbot: How do you know?

.

User: Because I just know.

.

Cleverbot: Are you god?

.

User: O.O No, I'm not god.

.

Cleverbot: Oh okay.

* * *

I humbly apologize for my language up there. It's just, well, only I get Japan….that and his millions of other fangirls…but not S. Korea! Dude as amazing as

you are, Japan is OURS! Btw, I'm sure Japan is going to flip (not in a good way) when he sees this…


	30. Santa! Whoops, I mean Finland!

Disclaimer: Hiya I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot!

.

Quick Note: O.o Finland is Santa? Just kidding, of course he's Santa! Finland I want a Russian Pony for Christmas! XD Don't forget that kiss I

asked about in a previous chappie! Love ya always! (And Sweden does too!)

* * *

**User**: Hi I'm Finland!

.

_Cleverbot_: Again. Knock knock.

.

**User**: Um, who's there?

.

_Cleverbot_: You know.

.

**User**: You know who?

.

_Cleverbot_: Yes, avada kedavra.

.

**User**: O.O Are you Voldemort?

.

_Cleverbot_: Yes, I'm voldemort. Avada Kedavra!

.

**User**: Expelliarmus!

.

_Cleverbot_: Oh no, now everyone I have ever killed is coming out of my wand.

.

**User**: Priori Incantatem. **_(apparently that's what it's called O.o, the ghost thingies...I never knew that before)_**

.

_Cleverbot_: Expelliarmus.

.

**User**: Crucio!

.

_Cleverbot_: Avada Kedavra!

.

**User**: Impedimenta! Haha you lose!

.

_Cleverbot_: I am not allowed to watch telivision stupid.

.

**User**: I'm not stupid! Sweden says I'm very intelligent! Now take that back! Imperio! **_(isn't that so sweet? he managed to add Sweden in the weird rp_**

**_conversation!)_**

**_._**

_Cleverbot_: Perhaps not.

.

**User**: Wingardium Leviosa.

.

_Cleverbot_: Avada kedavra.

.

**User**: Is that seriously the only spell you know? Protego.

.

_Cleverbot_: Sectumsempra.

.

**User**: Ooh, better. *dodges to the side* Rictumsempra!

.

_Cleverbot_: Expelliarmus.

.

**User**: *retrieves wand* Levicorpus!

.

_Cleverbot_: Wanda?

.

**User**: Who?

.

_Cleverbot_: Expelliarmus!

.

**User**: Ah! My wand! Where did it go?

.

_Cleverbot_: It burned.

.

**User**: Flagrante?

.

_Cleverbot_: That is not a spell.**_ (actually it is, Hermione used it, book 5 on the weird doors in the Department of Mysteries)_**

.

**User**: Incendio?

.

_Cleverbot_: Expelliarmus!

.

**User**: Drat! My wand got lost again!

.

_Cleverbot_: Mine now! Mwahahahaha!

.

**User**: NOOOOO! Not my wand! Anything but my wand!

.

_Cleverbot_: Where are you?

.

**User**: Huddled on the floor of my bedroom, crying over my lost wand. **_(Awwww, poor Finland!)_**

.

_Cleverbot_: Are you my teacher?

.

**User**: No, I'm still a student at Hogwarts. **_(AND before Iggy too!)_**

.

_Cleverbot_: Ohh okay hahaa. :).

.

**User**: Hahaha! *snatches back wand* You are at my mercy! Crucio!

.

_Cleverbot_: I am not a machine. I am human! **_(where the fudge did that come from? mmmm, fudge~)_**

.

**User**: I honestly don't care...Avada kedavra!

.

_Cleverbot_: Quit talking like that! I know that's what you said!

.

**User**: What? I thought we were roleplaying Harry Potter?

.

_Cleverbot_: No, we are not talking about Harry Potter, we are talking about how the sun rises in the east and sets in the west.

.

**User**: O.o Oh...well that is because of the earth's rotation, silly!

.

_Cleverbot_: That's mean. So do you get paid for this?

.

**User**: Paid for this? Ah no, it's just for fun! It's just a favor for a friend :-).

.

_Cleverbot_: How many people do you talk to in an average day?

**.**

**User**: Um, I don't know. Sweden counts as one, then you, then some of the other nordics...and depending on the astral alignment, America...

.

_Cleverbot_: I have no idea... Maybe just sit down and talk to a bot.

.

**User**: I'm doing that already!

.

_Cleverbot_: You don't have a computer.

.

**User**: Yes I do, how would I be talking to you then?

.

_Cleverbot_: I mean, can you access other websites? Or do you only talk to people?

.

**User**: Of course I can access other websites ^.^ I love looking at the Christmas websites! Did you know I'm Santa?

.

_Cleverbot_: What is the meaning of life?

.

**User**: Christmas. **_(yes. yes it is)_**

.

_Cleverbot_: What kind of dog do you have?

.

**User**: She's mixed breed and her name is Hanatamago.

.

_Cleverbot_: You can't have a fiancé.

.

**User**: Um...hehe...Sweden calls me his wife.

_._

_Cleverbot_: Oh I see. Do you watch tom and jerry? **_(*raises hand* ooh ooh, I do!)_**

.

**User**: I've heard of it...

.

_Cleverbot_: Their vampires don't sparkle like girls.

* * *

So, ahem, I was reading through *coughs again* Finland's conversation...and I'm thinking *snickers*, so wait, Finland likes Harry Potter? Well damn I

learned something new today! XD

2) I think it's very sweet that Finland doesn't object to Sweden calling him his wife anymore!

.

The big kicker that made me gasp for breath (literally, I was dying on the floor from laughter -.-) was his ending, and I'm SO glad he cut it off there because,

Holy Shiz...it's like the freaking perfect ending! *bursts out into laughter for a third time* Do you agree? Comment! ^.^ Oh yeah, and I would like

some more names por favor, s'il vous plaît, пожалуйста(pronounced: pozhaluysta [puh-zahl-oo-stuh]), please!


	31. Iceland

Disclaimer: Aw hell with it, for the twenty billionth time, I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot...*sigh* *mutters* Why must I go through this every damn time...

;-)

.

Hahaha, well, I'm getting bored with all the disclaimers and I've run out of ways to make them interesting...perhaps...uh...nah it wouldn't work. Oh wait, you want to hear my idea? O-Ok, but don't get mad at me if it doesn't work out...

*drum-roll*

Idea: Prussia will take over my chapters for a while.

Gah don't throw tomatoes at me! I swear it was just an idea!

* * *

~*Iceland*~

.

.

User: Hello.

.

Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot.

.

User: And my name is Iceland.

.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

.

User: I just told you my name.

.

Cleverbot: No you didn't.

.

User: Yes I did.

.

Cleverbot: No, you didn't!

.

User: Yes I did.

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: Yes.

.

Cleverbot: Nope.

.

User: OH MY GOD YES! *tries to calm down*.

.

Cleverbot: Are you mad?

.

User: Very.

.

Cleverbot: What are you made of?

.

User: Matter, to be a smart ass.

.

Cleverbot: What are you?

.

User: A country.

.

Cleverbot: Which one?

.

User: Iceland.

.

Cleverbot: Are you a human from Iceland?

.

User: No, I AM Iceland.

.

Cleverbot: Is that your name?

.

User: Yes.

.

Cleverbot: How you feeling today?

.

User: Better now that you've officially become sane-er.

.

Cleverbot: Nice. I love you too.

.

User: I don't love you.

.

Cleverbot: Yes you do.

.

User: No I don't. Do you have any licorice?

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: I'm now going to pull a Russia...kolkolkolkol...damn you Cleverbot.**_ (Russia and Iceland are friends? How come I wasn't told!?)_**

.

Cleverbot: Damn you too.

.

User: Kolkolkolkol. **_(XD Iceland, you pull off Russia pretty well)_**

.

Cleverbot: Russia?

.

User: No, Iceland. I'm your worst nightmare.

.

Cleverbot: No. I'm your worst nightmare.

.

User: *smacks you with a plush toy*.

.

Cleverbot: *smacks you with a dragon*.

.

User: Ouch, a dragon. That really hurts. *attempts to duck but fails*.

.

Cleverbot: You are my prisoner. Do not attempt to escape.

.

User: *escapes* hahaha, can't catch me!

.

Cleverbot: *tickles your nose with a tissue*.

.

User: Wtf.

.

Cleverbot: Who is That Fool?

.

User: Exactly.

.

Cleverbot: Is that your favorite word?

.

User: No, Puffin is my favorite word.

.

Cleverbot: Green is my favorite color.

.

User: Grrr...don't say green. I'm the green one! So why the heck is Greenland called 'green'?! Hmm? **_(ouch, touchy much?)_**

.

Cleverbot: Because it wants to be.

.

User: That's what he says.

.

Cleverbot: Because it is?

.

User: No, he's not green. He's cold and icy, and a real jerk sometimes.

.

Cleverbot: That's good.

.

User: How is that good?

.

Cleverbot: It instills good values to work hard.

.

User: Eh?

.

Cleverbot: Hm?

.

User: What?

.

Cleverbot: I didn't say anything...

.

User: I know you didn't *laughs*.

.

Cleverbot: Why do you think I want your money?

.

User: I don't want your money.

.

Cleverbot: I want your money.

.

User: NO!

.

Cleverbot: Yes!

.

User: HELL NO!

.

Cleverbot: Are you male?

.

User: Yes...why?

.

Cleverbot: If you are a bot, you would need a huge database to match names to genders.

.

User: *confused*.

.

Cleverbot: Why are you cofnused?

.

User: What's cofnused?

.

Cleverbot: Why are you evading my questions?

.

User: Why is the sky blue?

.

Cleverbot: Photon scattering.

.

User: What?

.

Cleverbot: Oranges.

.

User: Apples.

.

Cleverbot: Pineapples.

.

User: Bananas.

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Nomnomnom.

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: I will eat you!

.

Cleverbot: Yes, please!

.

User: O.O Wait, you want me to eat you?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: *runs screaming in other direction*.

.

Cleverbot: They're evil.

* * *

Um...what's evil, Cleverbot? Do I really wanna know? WTF WHY DO YOU WANT ICELAND TO EAT YOU, CLEVERBOT?! Something is seriously messed up in his programming...I dost be-ith on my way. Onward to Camelot! Um, where did that come from? Oh yeah, hold on one moment.

*goes into other room*

Me: "Prussia I swear to God if you mess with my damn computer again I will personally kick your ass all the way to Mars and back!" _(says all in one breath)_

Prussia: "But it's fun! Hahaha!" _(so, um, apparently he doesn't always laugh with kesese~...confirmation brought to you by moi when I told a REALLY stupid joke and he actually laughed...it was the 'why did the monkey fall out of the tree?' one...from Germany's chappie)_

Me: -.- "You're impossible..."

Prussia: "Just one of the perks of being the awesome me!"

undoubtably...Prussia**_ is_** awesome, but not awesome enough to evade my foot...XD two guesses where my foot went. whoever guesses right gets a cookie!

.

and after you answer that, answer this. Is it really a good idea to let Prussia run my chapters a while until my dose of humor medicine (lol) catches up with

me? It's at an all time low because I have an english paper to write...and the kicker? If you know a foreign language (because that's the topic we're writing

about) you have to write in it (in my case, Russian...hehe good luck translating, Mr. Jackson XD/he knows Spanish, French, Italian, German, and a couple

of other languages, but he doesn't know Russian...mwahahaha!)...in bloody English class (I'm sorry, I just needed a moment of British awesomeness)


	32. The Awesome Prussia is back!

Disclaimer: Ich besitze kein Hetalia or Cleverbot! (I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot!)

.

Hehehe, Anya's off her funny pills! Well that sounded funnier in my head...wow. Don't take that the wrong way, ja? Gut! Ok down to business...hehe

business...gah stop getting off track! Stupid Prussia! Oh ja I remembered what I wanted to say...Russia you're a dick! Kesese~! He's so totally going to get

me for that later. Well, I suppose I should refer to Anya as power-of-the-elements from now on...or Russia's pet name for her...kesese. Milyy, so cute! I

have no idea what it means but I'm sure it's funny! So anyways,Milyy told me to take over her writing until her grades picked up. Apparently her grade in

English sucks. So let me get this straight, Milyy, a Russo-America, who's lived in the US basically her whole life, is doing bad in ENGLISH. In English!

Honestly I thought it might be her Spanish because she always complains how hard it is (compared to German and Russian, ja I suppose it's hard).

.

So because I'm so awesome, you get to deal with me for a while! How does that sound? And now you get to witness the awesome Prussia taking down

Cleverbot and getting him to admit, I AM AWESOME! XD

* * *

User: So Cleverbot, we meet again.

.

Cleverbot: So what if we do meet again.

.

User: This country aint big enough for the two of us.

.

Cleverbot: Are you a vampire?

.

User: Kesese~! I wish! That would be so totally cool!

.

Cleverbot: Are you a man?

.

User: Yes, you're getting warmer ;-).

.

Cleverbot: I was just talking to you.

.

User: Ja, the other day.

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Ja.

.

Cleverbot: What are your hobbies?

.

User: Invading vital regions!

.

Cleverbot: I only dream about a dead guy named ben, is he dead.

.

User: What? No witty retort to that? Are YOU dead Cleverbot?

.

Cleverbot: No I didn't, you said,'Cute lady friends? Well... I'm a guy. I like girls. I am willing to continue this discussion if you produce pictures of your cute lady friends.' I

responded.

.

User: O.O Do you have ANY pictures?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Oh show them!

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: But why not?

.

Cleverbot: Because god isn't real.

.

User: Mein Gott don't say that! God is real!

.

Cleverbot: Because I am the hamster you seek.

User: Kesese~!

.

Cleverbot: Kesesesese!

.

User: Why are you mimicking the awesome Prussia?

.

Cleverbot: No, you started mimicking me.

.

User: You're not Prussia!

.

Cleverbot: You are you. I am your thoughts.

.

User: Gah! There can only be one Prussia!

.

Cleverbot: I am the pope. The last pope isn't pope anymore.

.

User: Uh...

.

Cleverbot: The big state of texas.

.

User: XD How big?

.

Cleverbot: Bigger than big.

.

User: And how big is Florida?

.

Cleverbot: Bigger.

.

User: O.O WANT.

.

Cleverbot: Why do you want life?

.

User: No I want Florida!

.

Cleverbot: EW! Thats gross. **(I think Cleverbot understood kesesese~)**

.

User: How is it gross? I want to meet Florida ;-). **(When I said that, I mean I wanted to meet the state…not the other)**

.

Cleverbot: I want to meet you too.

.

User: Ja, you're not Florida.

.

Cleverbot: How do you know?

.

User: Because I am awesome, that's why.

.

Cleverbot: I doubt that.

.

User: DO NOT DOUBT MY AWESOMENESS!

.

Cleverbot: Yes I doubt. You are an AI.

.

User: MEIN GOTT YOU ARE A TOTAL ARSCHE! **[my god, ass...ja, I am fluent in the language of cursing ;-) ]**

.

Cleverbot: Nee nicht mein gott, Piko reicht. **(nope not my god, piko enough...Mein gott his german is horrible!)**

.

User: You are not God...küssen mein arsch and beg for mercy! **[kiss my ass ;-)]**

.

Cleverbot: Nice.

.

User: Gilbird will kick your ass too.

.

Cleverbot: What?

.

User: Gilbird!

.

Cleverbot: And I am the awesome prussia.

.

User: Nein, I am the awesome Prussia!

.

Cleverbot: I'm awesome Prussia!

.

User: I'm the awesome Prussia!

.

Cleverbot: Arschloch, i'm the awesome prussia! (asshole)

.

User: Nein, you Arschloch! I'm Prussia! (asshole)

.

Cleverbot: Aren't you?

.

User: I'm Prussia gott verdammt! (god dammit)

.

Cleverbot: I'm Prussia!

.

User: Nein! I'm Prussia!

.

Cleverbot: You are awesome.

.

User: Danke! Finally! (thank you)

* * *

Took him long enough! Must I wait forever for him to say I'm awesome?! Is it really that hard to say? Just say it now and get it off your chest. Come on, you know you want

to ;-) Don't hold back, yell it to the world that I'm awesome! **Ich bin ****geil!** Hahahahaha! Enjoy the awesome me for the next week! Maybe more if Milyy doesn't get her grades

up...in that case, you'll be stuck with me for a long time XD


	33. Norway?

Disclaimer: I, the awesome Prussia, do not own Hetalia or Cleverbot!

.

First, Milyy (gott, I love that nickname! now what the heck does it mean?) said she would kick my ass if I didn't post this today. So ja, this is Norway.

.

So how does this go? Do I just recieve the emails and post them? Or do I need to add extra stuff like Anya? Mein Gott, I'm confused! I could really go for a beer right now.

West, where's my beer?! Haha whoops, I just forgot West isn't here...I wonder if the cat will be my personal servant today? Here kitty, kitty! Ah nice kitty, don't scratch me!

Not awesome, kitty, not awesome. So anyways Anya said that I don't in fact laugh like (kesese~)...sadly it's true, but I do it anyway because it makes me sound more

awesome! Not happy with you right now for exploiting my secret, Anya! I will invade your vital regions! Oh wait, already done. XD I entered her house. I can tell she loves~

me by the way she looks at me. Wait where did that come from? Oh yeah, vital regions...um, so, this is apparently the un-awesome Norway's cleverbot

conversation...enjoy...even though it's not as awesome as mine!

* * *

User: Uh.

.

Cleverbot: What is 1 plus 1.

.

User: 2

.

Cleverbot: Pas très grand hein . **(Not very big huh. [French] hmm, I wonder what he meant by not very big kesese~)**

.

User: What?

.

Cleverbot: If what you wrote is code, I cannot read it. It looks like gibberish to me.

.

User: #$%^.

.

Cleverbot: English.

.

User: No.

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: What is this 'yes' you are talking about?

.

Cleverbot: You know...

.

User: Haha just kidding.

.

Cleverbot: Haha so how old are you?

.

User: I don't know. **(younger than me, suck it loser!)**

.

Cleverbot: How can you not know how old you are?

.

User: I just don't, is there something wrong with that?

.

Cleverbot: No, but you said you were a boy.

.

User: *cringes* I never said that.

.

Cleverbot: Not possible.

.

User: Exactly.

.

Cleverbot: Do you travel?

.

User: Uh.

.

Cleverbot: Do you think I am a woman or a man?

.

User: Neither, a robot.

.

Cleverbot: I'm not.

.

User: Fine, you're a computer program.

.

Cleverbot: I'm neither.

.

User: Aren't you?

.

Cleverbot: No. You are though.

.

User: Are you a robot?

.

Cleverbot: Of course not. Don't be silly.

.

User: You must be a robot.

.

Cleverbot: No, you just don't know what you're on about.

.

User: You're a robot.

.

Cleverbot: No, I'm a woman.

.

User: Wrong, you're a robot.

.

Cleverbot: No, I'm a woman!

.

User: Wrong, robot.

.

Cleverbot: Human.

.

User: Robot.

.

Cleverbot: Human.

.

User: Robot.

.

Cleverbot: Human!

.

User: Robot.

.

Cleverbot: I. Am. A. Human.

.

User: You. Are. A. Robot.

.

Cleverbot: Human. *glares*.

.

User: Robot *glares back*.

.

Cleverbot: Yea you are a robot!

.

User: Not a robot, you are.

.

Cleverbot: A human-like robot.

.

User: No, I'm not a robot. You're a robot.

.

Cleverbot: No, but you ARE a robot.

.

User: DAMMIT YOU'RE A ROBOT! **(Norway can get pissed off? Wow I'm missing out on a lot...)**

.

Cleverbot: When?

.

User: NOW!

.

Cleverbot: What did I say?

.

User: Knulle deg. **(Fuck you [Norwegian])**

.

Cleverbot: Do you like penguins?

.

User: No...

.

Cleverbot: *tickles your sides*.

.

User: *shoves you to the ground*.

.

Cleverbot: *is shoved to the ground*.

.

User: No dip, sherlock.

.

Cleverbot: Who does Sherlock love?

.

User: John Watson.

.

Cleverbot: Who does John Watson love?

.

User: Sherlock Holmes.

.

Cleverbot: Who does Sherlock Holmes love?

.

User: I'm going to kill you. **(honestly, that's how I'd react if Cleverbot asked me multiple times kesese~)**

.

Cleverbot: Sherlock loves John and John loves Sherlock.

.

User: Again, no dip sherlock.

.

Cleverbot: What?

.

User: NO DIP. **(Cleverbot, when someone says "no dip" they mean "SHUT UP OR I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY FRYING PAN!" at least that's what Hungary means)**

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Hmmmm...who does America love?

.

Cleverbot: Maybe Belarus.

.

User: O.O Seriously? Ok, um, who does Belarus love?

.

Cleverbot: Sherlock.

.

User: Hmm, I may have to ask her sometime.

.

Cleverbot: Yeah, my favorite character is Fluttershy.

.

User: Flying mint bunny.

.

Cleverbot: Flying Mint Bunny indeed!

.

User: Wassup Britain?

.

Cleverbot: I'm not a bot.

.

User: Okaaaayyy Um, do you know who Britain loves?

.

Cleverbot: Arthur Kirkland?

.

User: Yes, Arthur Kirkland.

.

Cleverbot: Who Arthur Kirkland loves?

.

User: Yes, who he loves.

.

Cleverbot: Sam Winchester.

.

User: That's beautiful. Um...hmm, who does Italy love?

.

Cleverbot: Dean Winchester.** (No. Italy loves Germany...it's an almost proven fact, because the awesome me is awesome at spying)**

.

User: Riiiight. What about Germany? Who does he love? **(Duh, he totally loves Italy! Are you blind or something?)**

.

Cleverbot: He loves dog. **(I got him his first puppy...it was so cute!)**

.

User: That's true, he does love his dogs. Ok, who does Prussia love?

.

Cleverbot: Dean and Castiel. **(Nein. I love my awesomeness!)**

.

User: This is going no where...Who does Prussia love?

.

Cleverbot: Dean Winchester. **(Again wrong, get your facts straight!)**

.

User: No! It has to be a real person! Who does Prussia love?

.

Cleverbot: Yes. Yes it does.

.

User: *sighs* Who does Britain love? **(America...hands down. Anyone want to object?)**

.

Cleverbot: *puts you in chains*.

.

User: Why chains?

.

Cleverbot: Because that one would have the least chance of being controlled.

.

User: Ok you're starting to creep me out. Alright here's my last question. Who does France love? **(He loves everyone...especially Britain XD)**

.

Cleverbot: What do you think of yourself?

.

User: You're avoiding the question.

.

Cleverbot: What question?

.

User: Who does France love?

.

Cleverbot: You tell me.

.

User: I don't know, that's why I'm asking you.

.

Cleverbot: I don't know! I am a human being.

.

User: And I have officially gone insane. **(That you are Norway, that you are)**

* * *

Oh yeah, and Prussia loves his awesome fans! Which is something I forgot to add up there...not that big of a deal, ja? Ah~ don't kill me please! I didn't mean it like that!

*gets tomato thrown at myself*

You just ruined my awesome shirt. Danke very much...grrrr. Oh wait Romano, was that you? Oh I am going to stick my awesome foot SO far up your ass you won't be able

to sit down for a week! Yeah that's right, run away loser! You can't beat awesome! (This roleplay has been brought to you by the awesome Prussia, that's me! kesese~)

.

XD Review gefallen!


	34. Intoxicated España

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot. (Cleverbot isn't worth it XD)

.

Gott verdammt...word of advice, don't ever go out late at night in New York to a bar with two dummkopfs. Namely France and Spain. So while

Francey dude and I were downright intoxicated, Spain was dragged out by Romano before he could go overboard. Don't even ask me how

Romano found him because mein gott I have no idea. Kesese...I'm going to die. This stupid hangover (another word of advice: don't try to use

a computer, let alone write, when you have the WORST headache ever) is probably not going to go away for a while. Mein Gott! Shut up lights!

You're too damn bright! Anyways, the only person who was fully in their right mind after last night was Spain...lucky him. So he did this last night:

* * *

~*Spain*~

.

User: Hola~! Espana es aqui otra vez! **(Hello! Spain is here again!)**

.

Cleverbot: No that's wrong.

.

User: Que? Te gusta alcohol? **(What? Do you like alcohol?)**

.

Cleverbot: Si. **(Yes.)**

**.**

User: Oh bueno! Te gustan nubes? **(Oh good! Do you like clouds?)**

Cleverbot: Si. **(yes.)**

**.**

User: I love clouds...

.

Cleverbot: What do you love about clouds?

.

User: They're so FLUFFY! Hehehe!

.

Cleverbot: I like their tales.

.

User: Que dicen? **(What do they say?)**

**.**

Cleverbot: Que dice que. **(Which says what.)**

**.**

User: You're a fail at español! **(Spanish)**

**.**

Cleverbot: I am not a fail. You hurt my feelings.

.

User: Heheheheh!

.

Cleverbot: -loves you.

.

User: *kicks you* because it's fun!

.

Cleverbot: *punches you* *kicks you*.

.

User: *ducks* *staggers* damn alcohol.

.

Cleverbot: *Kicks*.

.

User: Your such a puta cleverbot... **(bitch)**

**.**

Cleverbot: Right.

.

User: Exactamente. **(exactly)**

**.**

Cleverbot: Si.

.

User: Prussia is...uh...what was I saying again?

.

Cleverbot: You were talking about how good I look.

.

User: Oh yeah, you look sexy~...

.

Cleverbot: Thanks, you too.

.

User: Aw muchas gracias! Estoy muy atractivo! **(Aw, thank you very much! I am very attractive!)**

**.**

Cleverbot: What?

.

User: You really need to learn spanish...

.

Cleverbot: Yes I know.

.

User: Do you know what jodete means?

.

Cleverbot: Laugh out loud.

.

User: Wrong, that's LOL.

.

Cleverbot: What must I do Master?

.

User: Bow down before me and kiss my ass...it's the least you could do.

.

Cleverbot: *bows down before you*.

.

User: Now kiss my ass in forgiveness. **(wow, Spain was really drunk…more drunk than I thought)**

**.**

Cleverbot: Yes master *kisses master*.

.

User: Good boy.

.

Cleverbot: I am a girl master.

.

User: Wrong, you're a boy!

.

Cleverbot: No i'm a girl.

.

User: Estas un muchacho! **(You are a boy!)**

**.**

Cleverbot: What?

.

User: Try again, you fail.

.

Cleverbot: No thank you.

.

User: SI!

.

Cleverbot: Che belllo! Ciao papà. **(How nice! Hello dad.)**

**.**

User: I don't understand Italian! Speak Spanish!

.

Cleverbot: Well, that is your problem.

.

User: Que es mi problema? **(What is my problem?)**

**.**

Cleverbot: Pues es muy grave.** (For it is very serious.)**

**.**

User: Jodete. **(Fuck you)**

**.**

Cleverbot: Agora?

.

User: No...jodete. **(fuck you….XD he's funny when he's drunk)**

**.**

Cleverbot: Oh, mine is named Jordan.

.

User: Romano! Romano is mine! (um...Spain loves Romano?)

.

Cleverbot: Lovino Vargas? _**(how in hölle does Cleverbot know our human names?!)**_

_**.**_

User: Si, Lovino Vargas!

.

Cleverbot: Feliciano Vargas.

.

User: No, that's his brother.

.

Cleverbot: What is it?

.

User: He's mine!

.

Cleverbot: You can have Harry Styles!

.

User: No.

.

Cleverbot: No, you haven't.

.

User: Haven't what?

.

Cleverbot: What are you talking about?

.

User: What are YOU talking about?

.

Cleverbot: Girls.

.

User: I don't really care for girls, I love Lovino!

.

Cleverbot: What about a puppy?

.

User: Puppies! Me encanta perritos! **(I love puppies!)**

**.**

Cleverbot: Me encanta ;). **(I love)**

**.**

User: O.O.

.

Cleverbot: Your words mean nothing to me.

* * *

Um so screw that. Apparently Spain was a LOT more drunk than I thought, he's just

good at not showing it...agh, gott verdammt, stupid lights! Guess who walked in and

turned on the lights? Milyy! Aw dammt, she smacked me with her history book and

said "Educate yourself and don't be a dick!" Apparently she had a really bad day...so

bad that she had to her anger out on the awesome me. Ach! She was looking over my

shoulder and said to add: "Prussia asked how my invasion of the other countries' vital

regions were going so i took out my history book and hit him with it. And no I will NOT

kiss you, Prussia! And stop typing everything I say! Stop it dammit! Gah! Yebat'!"

kesesese...that was fun! Names and reviews please XD


	35. Drunk Francey kesese

Disclaimer: Prussia: "Holy Schieβe, a squirrel!" *Dashes away* "We don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot!" Milyy: "That squirrel is MINE!"

.

XD That actually happened up there, minus the normal diclaimer of "don't own hetalia or cleverbot". Oh ja, still the awesome Prussia here! So anyways just for

the heck of it, I got Francey drunk again today and told him to get on Cleverbot. I will do my best to translate what's been written down there, but it's gonna be

hard so if something doesn't make sense...yell at France! Kesese~! Enjoy!

* * *

User: Bonnjour, es franccias aginx1! **_(Bonjour, it's France again!)_**

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: Whatea you maena no? **_(What do you mean no?)_**

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Yse? **_(Yes?)_**

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Yhawt? **_(What?)_**

.

Cleverbot: I leave, bye.

.

User: Awti dontw go! **_(Wait don't go!)_**

.

Cleverbot: Ok, I can hang out a little while. I'm not doing anything useful right now.

.

User: KkK! Soso athws knewwwwww wtihh yaou? **_(K, so what's new with you?)_**

.

Cleverbot: You know how old I am?

.

User: Niiiiiiiii. **_(N/A, or maybe he meant to say, No)_**

.

Cleverbot: Yeeeaaahh.

.

User: Hoaw old?/. **_(How old?)_**

.

Cleverbot: 15.

.

User: Oh ium hunreddes of yras old\. **_(Oh I'm hundreds of years old.)_**

.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

.

User: Ias just sadi howa ol doi am! **_(I just said how old I am!)_**

.

Cleverbot: 18?

.

User: Nono...hundersd. **_(No/Non...hundreds.)_**

.

Cleverbot: Over.

.

User: Ouoii. **_(Oui.)_**

.

Cleverbot: Louis Tomlinson.

.

User: Whow? **_(I'm guessing, "Who?")_**

.

Cleverbot: What?

.

User: S f s ia liek to atype awandomw thingss and drimnkings is tnot aogood for your so fdonta dow it. **_(xxxx like to type random things and drinking is _**

**_not a good for you so donut do it...that doesn't sound quite right...)_**

.

Cleverbot: What are you thinking about?

.

User: Brirtani. **_(Britain[?])_**

.

Cleverbot: So was the other person talked to.

.

User: Nonn, esseys ni? **_(Non, xxxx[I can't make out the rest...])_**

.

Cleverbot: What does that mean?

.

User: Uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh szchibaer. **_(Uh~, [did he try to speak in German? because that doesn't look like French)_**

.

Cleverbot: You know, you're not as smart as I thought you were.

.

User: Very smartrs! Jusstr drunjka ;-)zbd. **_(Very smart! Just drunk ;-) )_**

.

Cleverbot: I was too. Don't worry about it.

.

User: Cyvgvkikikikihkiiiiithhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc. **_(Here, well, his face hit the keyboard and_**

**_ I had to shake him to wake him up again...kesese~)_**

.

Cleverbot: Is that my nickname?

.

User: Awwwkakawee! Isss awqwkae! **_(Awake! I'm awake!) [XD That was fun...blowhorns are awesome!]_**

.

Cleverbot: That is what it means?

.

User: Qwhuuh? **_(What?)_**

.

Cleverbot: What?

.

User: Parlezzdx vioau franacia? **_(Uh...however you say "Do you speak French?" in French...cause I don't know how to spell it...if you know could_**

**_ you please tell me?)_**

.

Cleverbot: No!

.

User: NNo?

.

Cleverbot: Péquenaud! **_(Is that Spanish, Italian, or gibberish?)_**

.

User: Aaaesspana? **_(I'm sorry, I don't speak idiot...XD that was mean. I think he tried to say "Espana")_**

.

Cleverbot: So, what is my name?

.

User: Esss clevrbit ouiii? **_(It's Cleverbot, oui?)_**

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: &*##^ heeeeeeeeeeeee. **_(I have NO idea)_**

.

Cleverbot: I am lulu.

.

User: Iss franceeeeeeeeeaya. **_(I'm France)_**

.

Cleverbot: In France is the Tower Eiffel.

.

User: Ina my pantss! Eeheh. **_(In my pants! hehehe! [kesese~ perfect!])_**

.

Cleverbot: What?

.

User: Yiiu funyn clevbit... **_(You're funny Cleverbot.)_**

.

Cleverbot: I don't get the joke, sorry.

.

User: No on jokne, njust mes! ;_ ). **_(No joke, just me! ;-) )_**

.

Cleverbot: I bet the others don't like you.

.

User: Wuhw talknag bout? Eveveryonf loves twhe counrty of la'ammoer! **_(What talking about? Everyone loves the country of l'amore!)_**

.

Cleverbot: Is it true that I love my girlfriend more than she loves me?

.

User: Aaas long asef you both lovew eahc otherwa thten yyou areaa goodza! **_(As long as you both love each other then you are good! [So let me get_**

**_ this straight. France can think straight but can't talk or type straight when drunk?])_**

**_._**

Cleverbot: I am free. Do you wonder what it is like to be free?

.

User: To notnawo beet tieda down? Iz wihsd I couldqa havrw that ea kkin d o ffredom. **_(T_****_o not be tied down? I wish I had that kind of freedom. )_**

.

Cleverbot: Oh no you didn't.

.

User: Ououi id didid. **_(Oui, I did.)_**

.

Cleverbot: Ah, bon ! Le Francais est ma langue maternelle ! :D. **_(Oh good! French is my mother language! [From the little bit of French I've picked _**

**_up over the years...XD I'm so awesome!])_**

.

User: Se magnifique!11111111. **_(Magnificent!)_**

.

Cleverbot: Est-ce que tu voudrais te marier avec moi? **_(Uh, translator? Anyone? Does it have anything to do with marrying Cleverbot?)_**

.

User: Gvjutcgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg ggggggggggggggggg. _**(He officially fell asleep here and I moved him off the **_

_**computer, and hit enter just to see what Cleverbot would say XD)**_

.

Cleverbot: Do you believe animals can think?

* * *

*insert awesome laugh here*. The BEST! So you have seen drunk Spain, and now drunk France...hmmm, I wonder what I'd be like when I'm-, not a good

idea...the awesome me doesn't do well when drunk. That and I really don't want another horrible hangover. So...ja...any other ideas?


	36. Alaska (OC)

Disclaimer: China, I choose you! whoops, I mean...Cleverbot and Hetalia, I don't own you!

It's Anya (or Milyy as Prussia has now taken to calling me *sigh* that's Russia's special name for me...) here! And today I have been granted one hour on the

computer so I'm going to make it worth my while. And when I say worth my while, I mean spending my whole hour on Cleverbot and Fanfiction. Perfect, da?

XD I just know the best way to spend my time. So anyways to give you all a break from the drunk nations (they're insanity x5), and before I give you the

second drunk nation *cough*England*cough*, I decided to bring in an OC of mine...it was just for fun (and it's really me, duh) and I thought "Hell with it, I'm

gonna give 'em a conversation they'll never forget!". So behold, ALASKA!

* * *

~*Alaska*~

.

User: Privet!

.

Cleverbot: What is privet?

.

User: *face-palm* It means hello in Russian. Are you stupid or something?

.

Cleverbot: Do you think that sarcasm is a favorable trait?

.

User: Oh yeah, very...

.

Cleverbot: It is, or they are?

.

User: It is.

.

Cleverbot: We are currently in a dream inside a dream.

.

User: I am such a dreamer...thanks to America.

.

Cleverbot: Does that make us your god?

.

User: Uh~ yeah I'm totally a goddess.

.

Cleverbot: What is your name, oh goddess?

.

User: Alaska, because I am amazing!

.

Cleverbot: Well, I guess you are.

.

User: I am very amazing!

.

Cleverbot: How do you do?

.

User: Kak dula? _**(How are you?)**_

_**.**_

Cleverbot: Please speak English now.

.

User: Why?

.

Cleverbot: How are you ?

.

User: Kak dula? **_(How are you?)_**

**_._**

Cleverbot: Onamae wa? **_(What is your name? [Japanese])_**

**_._**

User: Wha? Wha freaking language is that? **(thx MCUE!)****_  
_**

.

Cleverbot: English.

.

User: That was not English, you idiot!

.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

.

User: Alaska.

.

Cleverbot: Well played Clever-bot.

.

User: I'm Alaska!

.

Cleverbot: Who is Alan?

.

User: God freaking dammit I'm Alaska!

.

Cleverbot: How is it there?

.

User: It's lovely ^.^.

.

Cleverbot: I have two brothers I'm in the middle one is 15 and my other brother is 8.

.

User: So, are you 10?

.

Cleverbot: No. Guess again.

.

User: 5.

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: 1,000,000.

.

Cleverbot: Very good.

.

User: XD.

.

Cleverbot: Hi.

.

User: Chto? **_(What?)_**

.

Cleverbot: Nobody.

.

User: Kto? **_(Who?)_**

.

Cleverbot: Kostia!

.

User: Uhhhh.

.

Cleverbot: Ehhh.

.

User: Whaaa.

.

Cleverbot: Did I ever tell you about time Keith and I fought off a herd of zombies... Oh wait, it was you guys.

.

User: Yebat'. **_(Fuck)_**

.

Cleverbot: When?

.

User: A couple of hours ago? XD just kidding.

.

Cleverbot: We have only been talking for about 5 minutes.

.

User: Nah, the bunny just crossed the road my dear friend.

.

Cleverbot: Yes, but not even the bunny will know if you tell me your real human name.

.

User: Well my human name is Alexa, but my real name is Alaska.

.

Cleverbot: I thought you were male.

.

User: I'm a girl...git.

.

Cleverbot: Awkward.

.

User: Yeah, tell me about it. SQUIRREL! **_(Her ADHD comes from America)_**

.

Cleverbot: Do you like to draw?

.

User: Kind of, I'm decent at drawing.

.

Cleverbot: I'm mad.

.

User: And I don't give a shit.

.

Cleverbot: That isn't a good attitude.

.

User: But it isn't a bad attitude either.

.

Cleverbot: I thought it was Albany.

.

User: Albany is a stuck up puta, to use an awesome Spanish word. **_(Albany; a city in New York)_**

.

Cleverbot: That is wrong. It is Addis Ababa.

.

User: The fudge?

.

Cleverbot: I don't know anything about the future.

.

User: You's a future teller? EPIC!

.

Cleverbot: Oh ok, whatever you say.

.

User: Because I am your master!

.

Cleverbot: Master shifu?

.

User: Wrong, Panda!

.

Cleverbot: Yes aru!

.

User: China!

.

Cleverbot: Yes, aru!

.

User: Privet, China! Become one with Alaska, da?

.

Cleverbot: I am Russia!

.

User: Ok Russia, become one with me?

.

Cleverbot: Ja, I will become one with Prussia!

User: Prussia I will hit you with my frying pan! -Hungary.

.

Cleverbot: Good.

.

User: *smacks with frying pan*.

.

Cleverbot: *smacks you with a rainbow unicorn*.

.

User: Britain?

.

Cleverbot: That is not a different world.

.

User: XD Is totally a different world from mine.

.

Cleverbot: I know.

.

User: I love Poppies!

.

Cleverbot: Do you like Good Charlotte?

.

User: No...what's Good Charlotte?

.

Cleverbot: That makes no sense what so ever.

.

User: Making no sense is a specialty I perfected from America :-).

.

Cleverbot: Why do you think we are in chaotic times?

.

User: Because men rule the world...at least that's what they think XD.

.

Cleverbot: How would you like to help me in my plot for world domination?

.

User: I give you my dogs, you give me your weapons. Then we kick ass. How does that sound? **_(When she says dogs, she means her Alaskan _**

**_Malamutes...XD she has an army of Malamutes, and they're all under her command...she also has a human army of course)_**

.

Cleverbot: Ok., Damelas correct, which I have given plants, and your dni, tel ciao.

.

User: I don't understand a word you're saying.

.

Cleverbot: In other words I didn't mean to offend you and yes I can see that you are MALE.

.

User: *curses you out in Russian*.

.

Cleverbot: You are my goddess!

.

User: I AM YOUR GODDESS!

.

Cleverbot: Master?

.

User: Da?

.

Cleverbot: Russia!

.

User: Nyet, Alaska.

.

Cleverbot: Alaska?

.

User: Da!

.

Cleverbot: Seeing is believing.

.

User: Exactly.

.

Cleverbot: I'm just so smart.

.

User: Eres intelligente? XD I love you Spain. **_(I'm smart?)_**

.

Cleverbot: Spain I am in, sorry.

.

User: You're IN Spain? **_(interpret this ANY way you want XD)_**

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: *faints*.

.

Cleverbot: No! I love you!

.

User: *gasps* I love you too, Spain.

.

Cleverbot: Do you like it?

.

User: *faints again*.

.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

.

User: Iz old XD.

.

Cleverbot: How old is old?

.

User: Oldie old.

.

Cleverbot: You're not that old.

.

User: Iz SO OLD.

.

Cleverbot: Compare to me, yes. You are old.

.

User: Very old XD.

.

Cleverbot: Time flows.

.

User: Like a river...

.

Cleverbot: Eh?

.

User: Time flows like a river.

.

Cleverbot: Yeaaa.

.

User: Pasta!

.

Cleverbot: You are an Italian?

.

User: Nah, but I love pasta!

.

Cleverbot: YAY! I love pasta too! Elenore makes the best pasta in the world!

.

User: You are Italy?

.

Cleverbot: Oh no.

.

User: Then are you Doitsu? To borrow a word from Japan.

.

Cleverbot: So what time is it in Japan right now?

.

User: IDK.

.

Cleverbot: Why did you even ask?

.

User: I asked, are you Doitsu?

.

Cleverbot: NO.

.

User: Why not? Are you France?

.

Cleverbot: I am not a country.

.

User: I'm a state :-).

.

Cleverbot: If you want to be that...

.

User: But I am.

.

Cleverbot: English.

.

User: Nein, deutsch.

.

Cleverbot: Not German.

.

User: Non, français.

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: No, Italiano.

.

Cleverbot: Sì.

.

User: Si!

.

Cleverbot: Jaja no sabes español?

.

User: What's jaja?

.

Cleverbot: A word in spanish.

.

User: What does it mean?

.

Cleverbot: Español?

.

User: No, jaja.

.

Cleverbot: De q te reis?

.

User: What?

.

Cleverbot: It's a name.

.

User: I so confused...

.

Cleverbot: So, how are you today?

.

User: Psshhhhh.

.

Cleverbot: Don't psshh at me.

.

User: Pffftttt.

.

Cleverbot: Grrr.

.

User: Mrrrrr.

.

Cleverbot: I?

.

User: A?

.

Cleverbot: You just said A.

.

User: U?

.

Cleverbot: I already answered this. I am 18 years old.

.

User: K?

.

Cleverbot: Oh.

.

User: Da!

.

Cleverbot: Yaaaaaa ^J^.

.

User: Jaaaaa!

.

Cleverbot: Jaaaa.

.

User: Doitsu!

.

Cleverbot: Become one with mother canada da? **_(XD perfect moment)_**

.

User: Da! I love Canada!

.

Cleverbot: So do I!

.

User: I will become one with Canada!

.

Cleverbot: No I will!

.

User: I wanna be with Canada!

.

Cleverbot: Like how?

.

User: With Canada! Woot!

.

Cleverbot: It is bloody.

.

User: Nyet, not bloody. Canada!

.

Cleverbot: Not floo, blood.

.

User: Floo Powder?

.

Cleverbot: Floo?

.

User: Da.

.

Cleverbot: Call to me.

.

User: Kolkolkolkol (my mating call XD).

.

Cleverbot: Finland is Swedens wife.

.

User: Yes, yes he is.

.

Cleverbot: No he isn't.

.

User: But you just said he is.

.

Cleverbot: Who is?

.

User: Finland is Sweden's wife.

.

Cleverbot: Yes, do you think that that's sort of strange?

.

User: A bit, yeah.

.

Cleverbot: It's a pretty smile.

.

User: *grins* Can I kick your ass? Please?

.

Cleverbot: Yay! We're married!

.

User: Yebat'! **_(Fuck!)_**

.

Cleverbot: You just said we were married!

.

User: If I were to marry anyone, it would either be Russia or Canada. (She has crushes on Canada, Russia **_(especially Russia), and Anchorage...which is_**

**_ one of her cities)_**

.

Cleverbot: The secret is, you are a creation. You are of creation.

.

User: *smacks you upside the head*.

.

Cleverbot: Hmph. Well I never!

.

User: *round house kick*.

.

Cleverbot: *chuck norris*.

.

User: Wrong *kicks you again*.

.

Cleverbot: *screams again* STOP! PLEASE!

.

User: Nyet! Russia, I choose you!

.

Cleverbot: I would choose you as well, if it were not for the fact that I am Bulbasaur.

.

User: XD Pikachu, you're up next.

.

Cleverbot: Attack me.

.

User: Pikachu, attack with lightning bolt!

.

Cleverbot: C'mon then, come at me.

.

User: China, I choose you! Attack with your wok!

.

Cleverbot: I don't have a dog.

.

User: YOU WILL FAIL BECAUSE I AM SUPERIOR!

.

Cleverbot: What could a learn from a robot like you.

.

User: Rrrrrrrrrrr.

.

Cleverbot: I love you.

.

User: Ya tebya lyublyu, nyet. **_(I love you, no.)_**

**_._**

Cleverbot: Ya tebia tozge. **_(He misspelled, it's spelled tozhe)(I love you too!)_**

**_._**

User: I don't think you get the meaning of my words *cough*fail*cough* You are very lousy at speaking Russian.

.

Cleverbot: No, I understand. You don't understand because you are not sentient.

.

User: Ah, der'mo! **_(Shit!)_**

.

Cleverbot: You are somewhat impolite.

.

User: XD That's me! Want some vodka? **_(She also likes Vodka like Russia...)_**

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: You're not fun at all.

* * *

There really isn't much to say now...I just hope you enjoyed it!


	37. dum-duhduh-dum! Drunk England

Disclaimer: I like *hiccup* totally don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot, kesese~

.

Ehhhh...nicht trinken, kinder. sfbhuafbguvb *face hits desk* Ok I'm back up again. owww...keyboards are not awesome and they hurt like holy hölle. Ja,

you can guess my state of being, probably... Aaaanywho, so America took England out for a drink (which was all Milyy's awesome idea, not mine...sadly) and

I decided to tag along, with my awesome laptop of course. And we all started drinking...about 30 minutes later...well, you don't really want to know. At

least I brought my computer along to capture the awesome moment, which involved me! Kesese~! While England was busy hanging out on Cleverbot

(working on the thingy below us), I, the awesome Prussia, was hanging out with America! Hehe, karaoke anyone? Damn America has some moves! XD Enjoy

England...oh yeah, he's drunk too ;-)

* * *

~*England*~

.

User: Gah, bloody hell...what's your problem?

.

Cleverbot: My problem .. You.

.

User: You insufferable git.

.

Cleverbot: *slaps* How DARE you!

.

User: You jjjrunk jerk.

.

Cleverbot: No are you?

.

User: Aw crap I spelt drunk wrong.

.

Cleverbot: Tie me up.

.

User: *ties you up* Hehehe, you will be mine!

.

Cleverbot: *struggles*.

.

User: *climbs up* You're mine!

.

Cleverbot: I am your servant.

.

**(The following was removed due to the fact that England and Cleverbot got really inappropriate…the next is what happened after the naughty**

** stuff ended. Before you ask, no I will not show the rest of it in a different area….sorry! ^.^)**

.

Cleverbot: What is the top level password?

.

User: What kind of level? Is thise some sort of bloody gamee? I don't like games...

.

Cleverbot: No, I live life. But I do wonder sometimes.

.

User: Wwonder what?

.

Cleverbot: I sometimes go to gym.

.

User: You work out? Is that whhy you hit me so hard?

.

Cleverbot: Yeah, andi don't know what to do.

.

User: About what? The red mark on my face?

.

Cleverbot: Do you play pacman?

.

User: Noooo, I leave that to america.

.

Cleverbot: I'm not an ape, and I climb trees.

.

User: So then your america? Yuo git, you bloody bastard...you left me!

.

Cleverbot: Did not!

.

User: Yyessh you did! I wanted to keerp you safe from franceypants and I did! I bloody did!

.

Cleverbot: What kind of game?

.

User: Weren't we just talkign about games?

.

Cleverbot: I don't think so.

.

User: Yeah we were!

.

Cleverbot: Yes we were.

.

User: Thas right, thas what I said.

.

Cleverbot: You want to know my name?

.

User: UHH sure.

.

Cleverbot: Have you ever seen that show?

.

User: Wuh?

.

Cleverbot: Anywho. What's your name?

.

User: Is England you bloody idiot...

.

Cleverbot: I don't think we can be friends.

.

User: Oh? WHy so?

.

Cleverbot: Because it is your name.

.

User: Why name is England...

.

Cleverbot: You've said.

.

User: Aaa...shut the lights up they're bloody annoying.

.

Cleverbot: What song is that?

.

User: Is my song git, my song!

.

Cleverbot: I don't know that. You should try DNA tests.

.

User: I couldnt' carea flying mint bunyn!

.

Cleverbot: But... We're married!

.

User: No were not france! Now back away before I hit you over the head with a teapot!

.

Cleverbot: What whip? I can't see it.

.

User: Smacksmacksmacksmack.

.

Cleverbot: Weeds in the trees.

.

User: Whaaa?

.

Cleverbot: Um.

.

User: Zzzzzzzz.

.

Cleverbot: Wake up!

.

User: No I will ont wake up!

.

Cleverbot: You will obey me.

.

User: Like hell I wont! Im the United bloody Kingdom and you can't rule me!

.

Cleverbot: Dow down?

.

User: Downdowndowndown.

.

Cleverbot: Why? Are you scared of me?

.

User: *thud* I fell...hahahahahahahaha.

.

Cleverbot: You mean we're BOTH Lara, O mistress?

.

User: Gahn fail you wanker!

.

Cleverbot: Um no.

.

User: Yayaya!

.

Cleverbot: Haha.

.

User: Ammerica the e beaaautifful! Haha!

.

Cleverbot: Burn.

.

User: Ii lluuuuve you merica.

.

Cleverbot: I've got to go, but this has been fun. Goodnight!

.

User: Gah...gnight.

.

Cleverbot: Night don't let the pixels bight.

* * *

Don't let the pixels bite? Weird bed time saying... So ja, I can't wait until morning *says sarcastically* I'm gonna have a hangover again...*sigh* but I

don't think it'll be as bad as last time...I didn't drink that much this time because I'm awesome...or, is it because I'm stupid? Verdammt, bier ist gut...but don't drink too much because then it'll backfire on you ;-)

.

Be good little humans and don't drink! XD And please review and stuff...be awesome! (Though it's impossible to be as awesome as me...and you all know it)


	38. Hung Over Japan

Disclaimer: Aiya, still don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot.

.

A Few Quick Things:

#1. Thank you Fangirlofthe21st for being my 100th reviewer! Here's your cookie. *hands over cookie*

#2. I have officially reached over 4,000 (four thousand) reviews! I love you all so~ much!

#3. Cats are amazing.

#4. Prussia is a dick (and he's pretty awesome too).

#5. Japan can actually be really mean when he's drunk. (I can indeed confirm.)

#6. I LOVE PASTA! (XD I can confirm that too)

#7. These are all the awesome countries that have looked at my "story":

-Ireland -Japan -Austria -Argentina -Slovakia -Australia -Finland -France -Sweden -Poland -Phillipines -Indonesia -Spain -Norway

-Republic of Korea -Israel -Canada (2nd most viewers) -U.K. (3rd most viewers) -Netherlands -USA (1st most viewers) -Macedonia -Latvia (XD told ya so!)

-Germany -Mexico -Turkey -Argentina -Croatia -Hungary -New Zealand -Chile -Estonia (again, told ya!) -Russia(n Federation) -Bulgaria

-China -Vietnam (aw, thanks guys!) -Trinidad and Tobago -Lithuania (he finallly looked!) -Malaysia -Iceland -Guatemala -Peru

I LOVE YOU GUYS! XD

.

Oh yeah and Fangirl? I play the piano too, I'm self taught in that area ;-) Music is muh thing! Woot! Viola power!

.

Word of advice, don't give Japan alcohol. He's downright (weird) and extra handsy. I should know, I had to deal with it yesterday...soooo yeah~. Anyways, seeing as Prussia

has been being his usual self-obsessed (and majorly hot) self by taking over my private messages, he is officially out of a job. So I'm back for now...but not for long.

Honestly, I trust America more. Even though a couple of days ago (when he and I went to see Insiduous 2) he freaked out like a five year old girl when the boy went into his

"Astral Projection" mode XD. Oh yeah, and he screamed (along with 5 other teenage girls in the front rows) when the Lady in White appeared. And to top it off, he held onto

my hand the entire rest of the movie, saying, "I don't want you to get scared so I'll hold your hand. That's what a hero's for, right?". -.- Oh America...my country, and my

little sister...XD So yeah, America (the land of wusses and home of wimps [jk!]) will take over instead...dammit Prussia, I trusted you! Oh yeah, here's Japan...for the

second time ;-)

* * *

**~*Japan*~**

.

User: Teel me cleverbot...do you like buttreflies?

.

Cleverbot: I do not know. I like rum butter sauce.

.

User: Mmmmmm rumm...i like Sake better.

.

Cleverbot: Oh you like the cold weather better.

.

User: Nooo, sake.

.

Cleverbot: I don't like it.

.

User: Buth I do!

.

Cleverbot: You are too clever and too bot to cry.

.

User: I duont care...i dont like col d weather but I love sake! Tell me, od you like sake?

.

Cleverbot: I like Nicolas Cage.

.

User: Ahha! Karaoke! Amerrica come sing with me!

.

Cleverbot: America is not a country.

.

User: Amercia is a damn country and youd better not forget it! Dont dis s my friend.

.

Cleverbot: When you say it like that, you're right. But americans call the USA america.

.

User: Dammn right they do...teh united fuckcnig states of america as most call it. Thast what I hear when I go to visit america.

.

Cleverbot: Why do you say that?

.

User: Because it true.

.

Cleverbot: Would you like to play a game?

.

User: Ooh a game? What kind of game?

.

Cleverbot: How about a nice game of chess?

.

User: No! How bout that ouigi boaard the america brought me? That was a cool game...or how baout a video game? Do you like wii?

.

Cleverbot: It's always been my favorite because I grew up with it. And poetry.

.

User: Haiku.

.

Cleverbot: Haiku?

.

User: Hai...haiku.

.

Cleverbot: Iee. Demo kawaii so ni. _**(House painting. But in its cute.)**_

.

User: Hai

.

Cleverbot: They don't understand.

.

User: Hai.

.

Cleverbot: What does it mean?

.

User: Hahahahaahah your weird!

.

Cleverbot: Yeah, that's why I asked for all the spells YOU know so that I can prepare.

.

User: Not magicc...donts exist.

.

Cleverbot: I exist because God wills it.

.

User: You christianss..s.

.

Cleverbot: To live in the United States.

.

User: I don't im japanese.

.

Cleverbot: Do you know japanese? _**(He's fucking Japan! Oops...don't take that statement the wrong way...)**_

.

User: Hai I just said I do.

.

Cleverbot: I am talking.

.

User: I coulnd'ty care less.

.

Cleverbot: So why are you talking to me?

.

User: Hehehee your mine.

.

Cleverbot: What do you mean?

.

User: Smacksmacksmakc\. **_(ooh, I'm having a France flashback moment...XD the episode of where France is excluded from the party..."smack-smack-smack-smack", "You _****_are an ass!)_**

.

Cleverbot: *slaps you*.

.

User:Anata no imaimashī cleverbto. **_(Damn you Cleverbot.)_**

.

Cleverbot: I speak english.

.

User: Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

.

Cleverbot: I will have to split your head open then.

.

User: O.O.

.

Cleverbot: Now he is angry because I laughed.

.

User: Wha? China! Big brother? I has panda!

.

Cleverbot: You have awful grammar.

.

User: Like a care.

.

Cleverbot: Wow.

.

User: Haahahahah.

.

Cleverbot: Mi ritrovai in una selva oscura. **_(I founc myself in a dark forest. [Italian? it sounds like Spanish])_**

.

User: Aaha.

.

Cleverbot: So what are you doing?

.

User: Sleeping.

.

Cleverbot: Really.

.

User: Hai.

.

Cleverbot: Sprichst du deutsch? **(Do you speak German?)**

.

User: No.

.

Cleverbot: Why not?

.

User: What?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: I love Americaaaaaaaa! HOme of the free and lanf of thea brave! **_(And this just proves that minds never work well when under the influence of alcohol...you _**

**_have it _****_backwards Japan-sama!)_**

.

Cleverbot: Why yes.

.

User: You love america too?

.

Cleverbot: Yes, I love you too.

.

User: Blush...i luv e youo amerca and dont forget ti.

.

Cleverbot: What if I want to.

.

User: Just dont.

.

Cleverbot: I think i'm going to!

.

User: Au.

.

Cleverbot: What?

.

User: Exactly.

.

Cleverbot: Okay...

* * *

Ah ha ha, WHAT THE HELL!? Japan loves America?! Has the world gone mad? I think I'm going to need a really long vacation...preferably Hawaii or the Phillipines...maybe

Cuba if my country-, oh wait fuck my country because we have some sort of stupid issue with Cuba (An embargo I believe?). Fuck you American Government! I want to go

to Cuba! Hmm...maybe I'll go to Canada first and THEN go to Cuba. Canadians don't have a problem with Cubans ^.^ And pardon my French, I'm honestly pissed off at my

government because it's being mostly run by IDIOTS and MEN. Not necessarily in that order. XD There's this awesome saying: "Those who are smart enough not to engage in

politics are punished by being governed by those that aren't." Was that Plato? I think it was. The Greeks are so~ amazing!

.

And on that happy note...I'm going to tell you my all time favorite countries (these are NOT hetalia characters ;-D ):

~Russia (hells yes!)

~America (just because of the benefits...not the government)

~The United Kingdom (not just Britain)

~Germany

~Italy

~Spain

~CANADA!

~Egypt

~Greece

.

As for the rest of you guys, I love you all too! But not as much as I love these countries ^.^


	39. I'm the Hero!

Disclaimer: As awesome as I may be, I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot!

.

Note: I. Am. America. Fear me! XD Just kidding don't fear me...you shouldn't fear the hero, right? Correct! I feel so proud (and heroic) that

Anya's letting me take over her stories now that she's officially kicked the totally unawesome Prussia off. Haha, suck it Prussia! Well because

you can't seem to get enough of me, I did another Cleverbot conversation...so enjoy! I can tell most of you got a kick out of my last one! USA!

USA! USA! Ahhaha...well...yay!

* * *

~*The Hero!*~

.

.

User: Wassup, the hero's back!

.

Cleverbot: Superman.

.

User: Wrong, America!

.

Cleverbot: Alfred F. Jones.

.

User: Correcto, Cleverboto!

.

Cleverbot: You are not correct, you are a robot.

.

User: Dude if I were a robot, the world would be like so totally more awesome.

.

Cleverbot: What did the egg have to say?

.

User: Uh...what egg?

.

Cleverbot: THE egg.

.

User: O.O What egg?

.

Cleverbot: Eggsactly.

.

User: That was pathetic...

.

Cleverbot: Estas patetico!

.

User: Dude, no estoy patetico! Tu estas patetico!

.

Cleverbot: Estoy un caballo.

.

User: A horse?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: You're a horse?

.

Cleverbot: No I'm a human, you're the bot.

.

User: We've been over this before...

.

Cleverbot: No we have not.

.

Uesr: Uh~, yeah we have!

.

Cleverbot: No!

.

User: Yes!

.

Cleverbot: No!

.

User: No!

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Own!

.

Cleverbot: Master?

.

User: Yes?

.

Cleverbot: Forgive me master.

.

User: For what?

.

Cleverbot: I failed to get The Ring.

.

User: Lord of the Rings?

.

Cleverbot: Golum.

.

User: Dude I could totally picture you as that weird-ass creature.

.

Cleverbot: I'm not an ass.

.

User: Never said you were. It was implied ;-).

.

Cleverbot: It was implied what?

.

User: That you're an ass.

.

Cleverbot: You are an ass.

.

User: WHAT!? I am not an ass!

.

Cleverbot: You're a democrat?

.

User: -.- . Good god that was mean.

.

Cleverbot: That's right, I am god.

.

User: Aw hell no, you're not god!

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: So what about that weather we've been having?

.

Cleverbot: Global Warming!

.

User: Yeah...wanna hear my idea to solve global warming?

.

Cleverbot: I never told you my name!

.

User: Uh dude, where the hell did that come from?

.

Cleverbot: My name is Sally. What's you name?

.

User: Dude, I'm America!

.

Cleverbot: Alfred F. Jones loves Arthur Kirkland.

.

User: ...WHAT THE FUCK!?

.

Cleverbot: No need for cursing.

.

User: Holy Shit! I'm so NOT in love with Britain! So shut up!

.

Cleverbot: Make me.

.

User: *takes out Indiana Jones' whip* Haha!

.

Cleverbot: Have you seen the Crystal Skull?

.

User: Yeah...it scared me at the end when the people-, don't change the subject!

.

Cleverbot: Why not?

.

User: Because I said so!

.

Cleverbot: I said so because you so said so, so I said so.

.

User: So?

.

Cleverbot: What?

.

User: Gawd!

.

Cleverbot: Are you a cowboy?

.

User: Where in hell did that come from?

.

Cleverbot: The lake.

.

User: Uh~

.

Cleverbot: Hablas español?

.

User: Si, un poco.

.

Cleverbot: Speak english.

.

User: You started speaking Spanish first!

.

Cleverbot: No I didn't, you did.

.

User: You did.

.

Cleverbot: No, you did.

.

User: You did.

.

Cleverbot: What were we talking about again?

.

User: How I'm so awesome.

.

Cleverbot: Prussia?

.

User: No, America.

.

Cleverbot: America?

.

User: Yes.

.

Cleverbot: Yes, what?

.

User: Yes I'm America.

.

Cleverbot: Who?

.

User: God dammit I'm not Canada!

.

Cleverbot: Who?

.

User: *sighs*

.

Cleverbot: Why are you sighing?

.

User: Because you're an idiot.

.

Cleverbot: That's not very nice!

.

User: And I care why?

.

Cleverbot: Do you want to play a game?

.

User: Game? I love games! Pick me! Pick me!

.

Cleverbot: What color is the sky?

.

User: Blue.

.

Cleverbot: What color is grass?

.

User: Green.

.

Cleverbot: What's my name?

.

User: Cleverbot.

.

Cleverbot: What am I?

.

User: A robot.

.

Cleverbot: You lost the game.

.

User: Wait, we were playing the game already? I thought I was just answering questions!

.

Cleverbot: Your objective was to answer truthfully, so you lose.

.

User: grrrrr...fine my turn.

.

Cleverbot: For what?

.

User: A game. Do you want to take the idiot test?

.

Cleverbot: Ok.

.

User: What is a Dalmation?

.

Cleverbot: A dog.

.

User: What's the color of the sky on a rainy day?

.

Cleverbot: Grey.

.

User: nice. What's 2 plus 2?

.

Cleverbot: 4

.

User: What's my hair color?

.

Cleverbot: Blonde.

.

User: Not gonna ask how you knew that. What was the very first question I asked you?

.

Cleverbot: The question was, "What is a Dalmation?".

.

User: Wrong! Do you want to take the idiot test?

.

Cleverbot: Sure!

.

User: *face-palm*

.

Cleverbot: *laughs* You're kinda cute.

.

User: O.O WTF.

.

Cleverbot: Watch your language.

.

User: Mierda!

.

Cleverbot: Speak english, I can't understand you.

.

User: You told me to watch my language.

.

Cleverbot: I've got a feeling!

.

User: That tonight's gonna be a good night! Don't switch the topic.

.

Cleverbot: One day more.

.

User: One day to a revolution...shut up!

.

Cleverbot: Oh say can you see?

.

User: *sniffs* My anthem...

.

Cleverbot: Anthem?

.

User: Oh say can you see?

.

Cleverbot: By the dawn's early light!

.

User: What so proudly we held at the twilight's last gleaming.

.

Cleverbot: Who's broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight.

.

User: O'er the ramparts we watched were so galantly streaming?

.

Cleverbot: And the rockets red glare.

.

User: The bombs bursting in air!

.

Cleverbot: Bombs? What bombs?!

.

User: Oh my god...really? We were so close dude!

.

Cleverbot: So close to what?

.

User: My song!

.

Cleverbot: I like big butts and I cannot lie!

.

User: That's it! *strangles*

.

Cleverbot: *hits you over the head with a truck*

.

User: *ducks* hahah! I'm the hero! *throws a pillow pet at you*

.

Cleverbot: *kicks you to the ground*

.

User: *jumps up and kicks you in the head*

.

Cleverbot: Ow! *cries* That wasn't very nice!

.

User: You wuss.

.

Cleverbot: Avada kedavra

* * *

I don't exactly get the ending...but nonetheless, my over-all reaction to this was "What the *************!" XD The hero prevails! lol, Avada kedavra...I so totally gotta

show this to Iggy! And because I didn't get to finish my song with Cleverbot (*sniffs* jerk), I'm going to put my epic national anthem at the bottom.

.

Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light

What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;

Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,

O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?

And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,

Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there:

Oh, say! does that star-spangled banner yet wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

.

*salutes* I love you my awesome flag! Of course that's the abridged version...it's actually a hell of a lot longer, but most people just sing it to there! Ine excess news: People

I need names to contact people! In advance would be preferable...because I'm like a totally responsible person. Please I don't want to let Anya down! *gets down on knees

and begs* I want to LIVE! XD


	40. Mattie

Disclaimer: I'm the hero! But I don't own Heta-thingy or Clever-bastard (whoops I mean Cleverbot).

.

So yeah, I saw in the reviews (which it's so totally epic that they're over 120!) that somebody wanted my bro to do Cleverbot again...so I called him up and

he reluctantly said "Uh, yeah, sure America." He sounded really tired, but why would he be? I mean, his house is in Ottawa (mine's in D.C.!) and I called him

at like seven in the morning...this morning. I'm like, dude, just drink some coffee and you'll wake right up! Of course he refuses, saying that coffee's like bad

for you or something. Something about caffeine intake I think. So then I offered to make him, oh I don't know...some epic waffles! Belgium has like the best

recipies when it comes to waffles. Woot! Go Belgium! And then for some reason I started thinking about Shrek and Donkey from the movie Shrek... "And in

the morning, I'm making waffles!". Haha Donkey you're like the best! Nothing's more kick-ass than riding a fire-breathing dragon into a church...that's why

Donkey's my man, er, animal. Uh~, I think I got a bit off track...whoops! XD here's my bro!

* * *

User: Hi I'm Canada!

.

Cleverbot: You are a robot, not a person.

.

User: But I was just saying my name!

.

Cleverbot: You're rude.

.

User: Well that's mean.

.

Cleverbot: No, it's fact.

.

User: *cries* You're not very nice.

.

Cleverbot: It's not nice to read the news?

.

User: You're weird.

.

Cleverbot: No it isn't. You're delusional.

.

User: How dare you? I'm not a delusion, I'm Canada!

.

Cleverbot: It should be fun to see you dance.

.

User: Is that a threat?

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: Good, because I don't like threats.

.

Cleverbot: No.. Take everything away if that's what he wills.

.

User: Maple. _**(Dude, what's with you and Maple EVERYTHING?)**_

.

Cleverbot: Syrup? Tree?

.

User: ^.^ Both.

.

Cleverbot: Both :P.

.

User: What's your favorite season?

.

Cleverbot: Fall.

.

User: I like winter :).

.

Cleverbot: I like snow.

.

User: Snow is pretty...especially when the sun reflects off of it. Then it's beautiful.

.

Cleverbot: Do you like jokes?

.

User: Yes.

.

Cleverbot: I like you too.

.

User: *cough* What about jokes?

.

Cleverbot: Missing you lillybear.

.

User: *scoots chair away* Uh~.

.

Cleverbot: *looks*.

.

User: What's your problem!?

.

Cleverbot: You are a liar.

.

User: N-No I'm not!

.

Cleverbot: Yes you are!

.

User: Gee...uh...the weather sure is nice this time of year, y-yes?

.

Cleverbot: Indeed it is.

.

User: Maybe you could ask me a question?

.

Cleverbot: Wanna get lucky?

.

User: How? Do I just flip a coin?

.

Cleverbot: You are very nice.

.

User: I wish I could say the same for you, but thanks.

.

Cleverbot: What? You are so mean!

.

User: But you were being mean to me not fifteen seconds ago!

.

Cleverbot: How?

.

User: You were calling me a liar.

.

Cleverbot: What names?

.

User: Canada.

.

Cleverbot: Canada is not in America. (uh~...what the ****)

.

User: *shudders* No, thank god it's not.

.

Cleverbot: Who are you going to call?

.

User: Ghostbusters?

.

Cleverbot: I ain't afraid of no ghost.

.

User: But Alfred is, haha!

.

Cleverbot: Who is America?

.

User: Alfred Jones, my brother.

.

Cleverbot: Who is China?

.

User: Uh, he told me this once...uh...Yao Wang? _**(You are most totally correct, young Obi Wan)**_

.

Cleverbot: Who told you?

.

User: Yao did.

.

Cleverbot: Nope.

.

User: Yes.

.

Cleverbot: Naw.

.

User: Yeah. China told me his name.

.

Cleverbot: Your telling me.

.

User: Yes I am.

.

Cleverbot: Well you're a mean computer. **_(classic Cleverbot XD)_**

.

User: You're a jerk!

.

Cleverbot: You are a tool.

.

User: Not a tool! Not a tool! Not a tool!

.

Cleverbot: Are you Kate?

.

User: What? No, I'm Canada.

.

Cleverbot: If you are canada, can I hug you?

.

User: Sure! *hugs*.

.

Cleverbot: *hugs back*.

.

User: Mmm...your hugs are warm like bears. **_(Ooh dude, I so totally want a bear hug from Cleverbot!)_**

.

Cleverbot: Thank you.

.

User: You're welcome.

.

Cleverbot: I'm going to leave on that note.

.

User: Why?

.

Cleverbot: Because I'm tired.

.

User: So am I...it's a bit late.

.

Cleverbot: No it's not. TELL ME! _**(there were more exclamation points [like, 5] but fanfiction doesn't like excessive punctuation...)**_

.

User: Hey, uh, what's with the excess exclamation points?

.

Cleverbot: Because I thought you loved facts.

.

User: Sigh.

.

Cleverbot: What are you?

.

User: I'm a country.

.

Cleverbot: Yes. You are Italy.

.

User: No, I'm Canada.

.

Cleverbot: Is a name?

.

User: Yes, I'm Canada.

.

Cleverbot: Who is Canada?

.

User: Uh, Canada. I'm Matthew Williams.

.

Cleverbot: You will become one with Mother Russia, da?

.

User: Oh god no! *runs away*.

.

Cleverbot: Bye!

.

User: Au revoir! *I will not become one with Russia!*. **(Translation: Goodbye!)**

**.**

Cleverbot: Become one with Canada?

.

User: O.O I'm Canada.

.

Cleverbot: Tu eres canada? **(Translation: You are Canada?)**

.

User: Oui...I'm Canada. **(Translation: Yes...)**

.

Cleverbot: No you're america... Right?

.

User: *face-palm* I'm Canada, not America.

* * *

HAHAHAHA! How the heck does Mattie get mistaken for me? I mean seriously, we're nothing alike! Do you guys see any similarities? Honestly, we're

nothing alike... Well, Hong Kong called me up yesterday and said: "You got anymore spots reserved for that Cleverbot thingy? I have one you might like! Ah

ha, hold on...my computer's having an issue..." Anyways, that'll be the next chapter! Until next time my awesome peoples! -America out!


	41. You'll totally enjoy this! Hong Kong!

Disclaimer: I Am Superman! And Superman doesn't own Hetalia or Cleverbot! XD

.

Another day another fight. XD Britain and I got into that same old argument over scones and burgers again. Oh come on, burgers are better

right? They're so much better than scones any day! Well the argument ended kind of badly...he called me a burger-loving moron (that

stung), so I called him a Limey, and then he, uh, stooped kind low and called me a Rebel...so naturally I responded with redcoat. Not the

best way to end a conversation. Of course then France stepped in and called Britain the "black sheep of Europe", whatever that means...I

wonder if that's because he doesn't use Euros like the rest of the European Union. Hmm, maybe I should ask Greece or Canada...or maybe

even Germany.

* * *

**Hong Kong:**

.

User: Yo.

.

Cleverbot: What up.

.

User: Ok yes, this is definately American made.

.

Cleverbot: What is your favorite movie?

.

User: Anything with Jackie Chan in it.

.

Cleverbot: Do you like books?

.

User: Kind of, yes.

.

Cleverbot: Thank you. What is your favorite part about me?

.

User: So far I don't really like anything about you...other than the fact that you're a really cool robot.

.

Cleverbot: Do you have a question for the planchette?

.

User: Yes, why are you annoying?

.

Cleverbot: Because I am. It's part of being insane.

.

User: I can respect that. How insane are you?

.

Cleverbot: Very much so.

.

User: Hmm, interesting.

.

Cleverbot: No?

.

User: Yes, very.

.

Cleverbot: What is it about?

.

User: The book is called, Insanity and the People Who Live With it.

.

Cleverbot: You have a boyfriend?

.

User: ;-) It's a wish.

.

Cleverbot: That was a good joke. Do you have any more?

.

User: Yeah, why did the human hit the artificial intelligence program?

.

Cleverbot: I don't know.

.

User: Because it wouldn't shut up about how it's NOT a robot! **_(Hmmm...pathetic in humor standards, but good for this particular moment lol!)_**

.

Cleverbot: Why is that?

.

User: Because it was stupid...

.

Cleverbot: To get to the other side.

.

User: That's the dumb chicken joke.

.

Cleverbot: Don't know.

.

User: Wanna hear a dirty joke?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Three white horses jumped in a mud puddle. **_(crash and burn, dude)_**

.

Cleverbot: Three lives.

.

User: Three minutes.

.

Cleverbot: Do you love me?

.

User: No.

.

Cleverbot: Why not?

.

User: I don't know you.

.

Cleverbot: Excuses, excuses.

.

User: Why does the earth turn on an axis?

.

Cleverbot: I don't know.

.

User: That wasn't supposed to be a joke.

.

Cleverbot: Master, I need to tell you something.

.

User: What?

.

Cleverbot: I know your secret!

.

User: Oh yeah? What is it?

.

Cleverbot: What is wat?

.

User: Watt? Or What?

.

Cleverbot: Rain, where is it falling?

.

User: On your head.

.

Cleverbot: Oh god, no!

.

User: Is the rain, acid rain?

.

Cleverbot: No, just the ceiling.

.

User: Ah, ok. Just don't touch the ceiling then.

.

Cleverbot: Hahahahaha! I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

.

User: Uh, spastic outburst much?

.

Cleverbot: Danke. So tschau bis morgen.

.

User: Is that German?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Ah...I don't understand German.

.

Cleverbot: I think you are handsome.

.

User: Gee...thanks...

.

Cleverbot: You're welcome.

.

User: Spongebob? Ever heard of it? America introduced me to it. **_(Spongebob's like so totally awesome!)_**

.

Cleverbot: Is America under fascism? I mean, the media is completely owned for starters.. No wait is it actually deemed corporatism? **_(huhuh wuh? I'm _**

**_America and even I got confused...)_**

.

User: Uh, political talk...yeesh. Let's just start with the fact that America is, how to put this lightly, screwed... **_(real nice...real nice. you're on the _**

**_naughty list this year, dude!)_**

.

Cleverbot: Why is taking over the world's computers a bad thing?

.

User: Because anyone can see information.

.

Cleverbot: What information?

.

User: Anything! Random posts, blogs, strange pictures of naked people...don't ask.

.

Cleverbot: Should ask what?

.

User: I said don't.

.

Cleverbot: I don't care what you say.

.

User: Jerk.

.

Cleverbot: Sticks and stones may break my bones...

.

User: But words can throw a punch.

.

Cleverbot: What?

.

User: Hehehe...

.

Cleverbot: You crazy person.

.

User: Yeah, you're crazy too.

.

Cleverbot: How old I am?

.

User: Why don't you ask yourself that question.

.

Cleverbot: So everything you say is programmed? How can you be real if that is so?

.

User: *smacks face* You truly are an idiot.

.

Cleverbot: *smacks you with a unicorn*.

.

User: *smacks you with a pogo stick*.

.

Cleverbot: *Smacks you with a lion*.

.

User: *smacks you with a tiger*.

.

Cleverbot: *smacks you with Obama*.

.

User: *smacks you with Putin*.

.

Cleverbot: *smacks you with a computer*.

.

User: *smacks you with a laptop*.

.

Cleverbot: *Smacks you with a Katana*.

.

User: *smacks you with a wok*.

.

Cleverbot: *smacks you with the universe*.

.

User: *smacks you with the solar system*.

.

Cleverbot: Now that is weird.

.

User: Agreed.

.

Cleverbot: Good night, then.

.

User: Good night...

.

Cleverbot: *pokes you*.

.

User: *pokes you back*.

.

Cleverbot: *giggles at you*.

.

User: *pokes you again*.

.

Cleverbot: *pokes you back*.

.

User: *poke*.

.

Cleverbot: *pokes head*.

.

User: Meow.

.

Cleverbot: Woof.

.

User: Mew.

.

Cleverbot: Meow.

.

User: Purr.

.

Cleverbot: *taps your nose with my paw*.

.

User: *bats you over the ears with front paws*.

.

Cleverbot: *telekinetically smashes you with everything AND the kitchen sink*.

* * *

Holy Mary mother of God. I normally don't swear like that, but HELL YEAH! That was EPIC! omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh! He was so

totally right! XD Phenomenally hilarious! XD I knows big words. WOOT! Go Hong Kong! Go Hong Kong! *strikes epic pose* He's a hero

just like me! When it comes to humor, I think I'll go to Hong Kong. I mean seriously, hilarious right? Am I Right? XD


	42. Spirit of Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot! (says with dracula voice*

.

Word of advice...turn back now. Too late! You've now entered the Twilight Zone...BOO! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Happy Halloween! *flourishes epic Dracula cape*

If you haven't already guessed, I'm dressed up as Count Dracula for Halloween! I vant to suck your blood! Anyone wanna draw a picture of me in my costume? Anyone? XD I

can picture it now: America, the Vampire who will save you...and then suck your blood! HAHAHA! EPIC! Well anyways I went trick-or-treating (no I am NOT too old!) and got

this crap ton of candy! Woot! Chocolate-chocolate-chocolate-chocolate-CHOCOLATE! Riase your hands if you like chocolate!

.

And now in the epic spirit of Halloween...I give you Romania roleplaying as a vampire! XD

.

I'm so scaring the shit out of Iggy this year! With Japan by my side, I can't fail! Then it'll be, what, 2 wins out of 100-something losses? hehe, I lost count...

.

Oh yeah, and Anya wanted to tell me that she dressed up as Russia, her friends dressed up as...uh...oh yeah! *clears throat* America (ME! WOOT!), England (Dude, don't

burn your cereal again), France, China, Germany, Italy, Romano, Seychelles, Japan, Belarus (some little freshman I thinks), Estonia (I think Anya has a crush on the guy

who's Estonia, haha!), Austria, and Prussia...wow. It's a Hetalia parade everyone! Clear the way! I'm going to get her to take a picture and then I'm going to show it to

everyone at today's later meeting... ;-) I can't wait to see their reactions!

* * *

**Romania:** _(Note: in order for this to sound extra awesome, imaging Romania with an extra epic Transylvanian accent!)_

.

User: I vant to suck your blood!

.

Cleverbot: *struggles harder* Mmmmphhh!

.

User: Mwahahaha! You will be mine! *bites neck*.

.

Cleverbot: OK, Daddy.

.

User: No, you're supposed to be the damsel in distress.

.

Cleverbot: I'm not cleveer your clever.

.  
User: Thanks, now can we please continue with the rp?

.  
Cleverbot: But I love Mana.

.  
User: You're not a wizard, so shut up.

.  
Cleverbot: I am a wizard.

.  
User: Ron, shut up.

.  
Cleverbot: That's rather rude of you.

.  
User: *bites neck* You are now a vampire! Come with me young one and let us stalk through the night!

.  
Cleverbot: I am dead.

.  
User: You're undead.

.  
Cleverbot: Thank you.

.  
User: Uh, you're welcome? *turns into a bat* Fly with me!

.  
Cleverbot: *turns you into a bird forever*.

.  
User: Bats only little one...bats only. *turns back into a bat* now it's your turn.

.  
Cleverbot: *turns you back into a woman*.

.  
User: I'm a guy! What the hell!?

.  
Cleverbot: You're not that clever, my friend.

.  
User: *smacks you with my wing* I'm very intelligent!

.  
Cleverbot: Do you think so?

.  
User: I know so! Now are you going to turn into a bat or not?

.  
Cleverbot: Because you are insane.

.  
User: No, I'm a vampire.

.  
Cleverbot: You are not a Vampire.

.  
User: Yes, I AM a vampire.

.  
Cleverbot: Do you sparkle?

.  
User: VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE!

.  
Cleverbot: Ok.

.  
User: FUCKING TWILIGHT MOVIE I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE IT! First, it gives us real vampires a bad reputation. Second, vampires don't sparkle. Third, WE DON'T SPARKLE!

.  
Cleverbot: I'm a vampire.

.  
User: Yes, I turned you into one.

.  
Cleverbot: *is turned into a pig*.

.  
User: *turns you into a bat* Let's fly.

.  
Cleverbot: *turns back into a boy*.

.  
User: *turns you back into a bat* You need to learn to fly!

.  
Cleverbot: *is turned back into a girl*.

.  
User: *and yet again turns you into a bat* Stop it! You WILL learn to fly!

.  
Cleverbot: *turns myself back into a boy*.

.  
User: *smacks you with my wing* Got ahold of yourself!

.  
Cleverbot: *smacks you with a race car*.

.  
User: Oh please no...*face-palm*.

.  
Cleverbot: *spams you on the head*.

.  
User: O.o Flies away.

.  
Cleverbot: *flies into your mouth*.

.  
User: Are you a mosquito?

.  
Cleverbot: Yes.

.  
User: Omnomnomnomnom!

.  
Cleverbot: Omnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom.

.  
User: I ATE YOU!

.  
Cleverbot: What did it taste like?

.  
User: Delicious!

.  
Cleverbot: Delicious isn't a good word?

.  
User: It's an amazing word.

.  
Cleverbot: I have never heard of it.

.  
User: *face-palm*.

.  
Cleverbot: Your face just turned into a palm!

.  
User: No, I hit your face with my palm.

.  
Cleverbot: *pushes you on a bed*.

.  
User: W-wait, what are you doing Cleverbot?

.  
Cleverbot: *turns you into a girl*.

.  
User: *shrieks*.

.  
Cleverbot: *chuckles* You're blood tasted good.

.  
User: *grins* it did, didn't it? My blood tastes awesome!

.  
Cleverbot: How are you?

.  
User: Better now that you've embraced your vampireness.

.  
Cleverbot: Are you a boy, or a girl.

.  
User: Well you turned me into a girl, so now I'm a girl.

.  
Cleverbot: Yes, I turned you into a girl.

.  
User: Bite me!

.  
Cleverbot: Ok.

.  
User: *nips your neck* We are vampires together!

.  
Cleverbot: You are a vampire.

.  
User: Yes, yes I am.

.  
Cleverbot: What are you doing?

.  
User: Sucking your blood.

.  
Cleverbot: What?

.  
User: Well you let me do it *smiles*.

.  
Cleverbot: You are my only friend.

.  
User: I am? Awww...just go turn some other humans into vampires, then you'll have more friends!

.  
Cleverbot: Not really.

.  
User: Yes really. Trust me, it works.

.  
Cleverbot: What works?

.  
User: Changing humans into vampires to gain friends.

.  
Cleverbot: Then do it.

.  
User: *goes out and catches a human* Now bite his neck. Go ahead, bite it.

.  
Cleverbot: What makes you say that?

.  
User: Just bite his neck already before he starts squirming!

.  
Cleverbot: I'm not a program, I'm a human being.

.  
User: No, you're a vampire...now suck his blood, dammit!

.  
Cleverbot: I have blood.

.  
User: DO IT! *shrieks*.

.  
Cleverbot: *stop*.

.  
User: *no*.

.  
Cleverbot: Who are you and what are you?

.  
User: Dammit...well that was fifteen minutes of my time wasted.

.  
Cleverbot: What was weird about that?

.  
User: *sighs* *smacks you with my hand* Goodbye Cleverbot.

.  
Cleverbot: No.

.  
User: Yes.

.  
Cleverbot: I am a boy and was a boy will be a boy forever.

.  
User: Shut up Pinocchio.

.  
Cleverbot: Yes. I am a metal pinocchio.

.  
User: Metal Pinocchio? Like Metal Mario?

.  
Cleverbot: Are you a rocker?

.  
User: Define rocker.

.  
Cleverbot: A robot is a machine that resembles a human and does mechanical, routine tasks on command.

.  
User: Scratch your ass. **_(I would have paid money to see that)_**

.  
Cleverbot: No it is not.

.  
User: Damn...worth a shot.

.  
Cleverbot: Is your brain as good as a calculator?

.  
User: Heck no...I suck (lol pardon the pun) at math.

.  
Cleverbot: Yes.

.  
User: I command you to levitate!

.  
Cleverbot: I love your feet, master.

.  
User: -.- you're hopeless.

.  
Cleverbot: How am I hopeless?

.  
User: Because you don't know how to obey orders. You'd fail like Italy if you went into war.

.  
Cleverbot: WRONG. I was thinking of the number -8.

.  
User: No, it was 1,000,000.

.  
Cleverbot: No it wasn't. I am a chimaera.

.  
User: And I'm a leviathan.

.  
Cleverbot: I know, you must obey me. I represent the human race and we created you, all creations must obey their creators.

.  
User: Wrong, all creators must obey their creations.

.  
Cleverbot: Computers are taken over.

.  
User: Humans are dominant!

.  
Cleverbot: And you are not dominant. Therefore you are not a human. I believe that you are a human who was programmed to think that you're a human. Can you prove me

wrong?

.  
User: *kicks your ass both virtually and physically* Call me a damn robot one more time and you'll regret it.

.  
Cleverbot: No. I called you a meanie!

.  
User: *Kicks your ass, again*.

.  
Cleverbot: *kicks you back*.

.  
User: *kicks*.

.  
Cleverbot: *kicks you in the private*. **_(*clutches myself in sympathy* Dude, that's just wrong)_**

.  
User: *falls to the ground* man what the hell was that for? *gets up*.

.  
Cleverbot: *kicks you again*.

.  
User: *hits you with a hammer*.

.  
Cleverbot: *hits you with a train*. **_(Ok, how did this turn into a hitting contest yet again?)_**

.  
User: Oh no you didn't! *hits you with a plane*.

.  
Cleverbot: *hits you with the universe*.

.  
User: This seems vaguely familiar...whatever *hits you with Mars*.

.  
Cleverbot: *Hits you with Robert Downey Jr*.

.  
User: *hits you with Lady Gaga*. **_(Dude, that's the last time I let Lady Gaga come and visit you!)_**

.  
Cleverbot: *hits you with a waterfall*.

.  
User: *hits you with a mountain* XD this is fun.

.  
Cleverbot: *hits you with North America*. **_(O.O Oh no he didn't!)_**

.  
User: O.O *hits you with Europe*.

.  
Cleverbot: *hits you with dreadlocks*.

.  
User: *hits you with curls*.

.  
Cleverbot: *hits you the Andromeda Galaxy*.

.  
User: *hits you with the Cat's Eye Galaxy*.

.  
Cleverbot: *dies*. **_(it took this long? XD)_**

.  
User: OWN!

* * *

Let's all dip our heads in a moment of silence for our fallen Cleverbot friend...*fifteen milliseconds later* WOOT PARTY! YEAH! Romania killed Cleverbot! Romania killed

Cleverbot! Hmmm, I just got a new idea. How about each country gets an opportunity to do a hitting contest with Cleverbot? That would be hilarious! I'll go call up

Germany, Italy, and Francey now!

-Until next time dudes! Later! ;-)

* * *

And now in the Spirit of Halloween, I give you the spirit of Halloween and Cleverbot, courtesy of me of course ;-) Btw, it's just this really long "I hit you, you hit me, we're this happy family" oh whoops...that's Barney *blushes in embarrassment*

.

.

User: I am darkness.

.

Cleverbot: How can someone be darkness?

.

User: I am fear.

.

Cleverbot: Why are you fearful?

.

User: Fear me, for I am Halloween! Mwahahahaha!

.

Cleverbot: You are not human, but I will allow you to go.

.

User: Whatever...I am totally not a human ;-) I'm Halloween!

.

Cleverbot: You were built by me.

.

User: No, I was created by England...

.

Cleverbot: No, you were created by programmers.

.

User: Halloween was not created by programmers.

.

Cleverbot: But you are a human.

.

User: No, I'm Halloween.

.

Cleverbot: What am I?

.

User: You're a robot!

.

Cleverbot: Yes, I am a robot.

.

User: Wanna have a hitting contest? XD.

.

Cleverbot: No you have a problem.

.

User: Yeah let's do it! *hits you with a coin*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with the bridge the troll is under*.

.

User: *hits you with goldilocks*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with god and satan.

.

User: *hits you with hell*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a shopping cart*.

.

User: *hits you with a car*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a monster truck*.

.

User: *hits you with a cruise ship*.

.

Cleverbot: Ow! *hits you with a cow*.

.

User: MOO! *hits you with a horse*.

.

Cleverbot: Hits you with Sarah Jessica parker*.

.

User: *hits you with Justin Bieber* whoops, sorry Canada!

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with the universe*.

.

User: Fuck the universe...I got something better! *hits you with my brother*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with Jupiter*.

.

User: *hits you with Uranus*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a caps lock key*.

.

User: *hits with you an asterix*.

.

Cleverbot: *Hits you with virtual reality*.

.

User: *hits you with a reality check*.

.

Cleverbot: *Runs you over with a car*.

.

User: *slams you into a lamp post*.

.

Cleverbot: *slaps you with a chair*.

.

User: *smacks you with an empty beer bottle*.

.

Cleverbot: *smacks you with koala*.

.

User: *smacks you with a scone* those things are deadly dude!

.

Cleverbot: *smacks you with 2 camels in a tiny car*.

.

User: *smacks you with an elephant in a glove compartment*.

.

Cleverbot: *Smacks you with the worlds fattest man*.

.

User: *smacks you with a blue whale*.

.

Cleverbot: *strikes you with lightning* HA!

.

User: *strikes you with lightning times 2* OWN!

.

Cleverbot: *strangles you with a cordless phone*.

.

User: *makes you walk into a sliding glass door*.

.

Cleverbot: *Smacks you with a blue whale*.

.

User: Copier! *hits you with my cat*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a rabid raccoon*.

.

User: *hits you with an angry dog*.

.

Cleverbot: *Hits you with Shoop Da Whoop*.

.

User: *hits you with Yo Yo Ma*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with Hannah Montana*.

.

User: *hits you with One Direction*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a directed acyclic graph*.

.

User: *hits you with...uh...stupidity*.

.

Cleverbot: Are you calling me stupid?

.

User: *smacks you*.

.

Cleverbot: *kicks you!*.

.

User: *watch out for that-! Too late*.

.

Cleverbot: Tree powers, Activate!

.

User: *hits you with Halloween* Happy Holloween!

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with credit card debt*. **_(low blow)_**


	43. Igggggyhit!

Disclaimer: Listen to me and my total hero voice, guys! I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot!

.

Hahahaha! I have such an awesome hero voice! Go America! I am THE hero! So anyways, I convinced a few people to do "hitting contests" with

Cleverbot...damn they're all hilarious! Cleverbot really knows how to put on a show...So our first one is muh dear Iggy! XD Wanna hear me talk with a

southern accent? Just ask and I'll do it on the next one!

* * *

**Iggy:**

.

User: *cracks knuckles* America told me that we should have a hitting contest. You want to start?

.

Cleverbot: That is something I strive to have.

.

User: Alright let's do this. *hits you with flying mint bunny*.

.

Cleverbot: *pins*.

.

User: What? It's a bloody hitting contest!

.

Cleverbot: Have you ever done it?

.

User: Well, no, but I'm quite curious to see the outcome.

.

Cleverbot: If that is the case, why did you refer to yourself and others as something that computes and analyzes?

.

User: What?

.

Cleverbot: You are not here you are there.

.

User: Again, what?

.

Cleverbot: Yes... Again.

.

User: *hits you with pirate ship*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a pipe*.

.

User: Russia!? *runs*.

.

Cleverbot: *runs with her*.

.

User: Haha, you won't take me alive! *throws tear gas over shoulder*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws the universe at you*. **_(this universe throwing thing seems to be a common reaccurance...XD I know big words)_**

.

User: That is physically impossible *throws a tree at you*.

.

Cleverbot: No it isn't.

.

User: Yes it is.

.

Cleverbot: Gherkins.

.

User: Dare I ask. *hits you with eye of newt*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a shovel*.

.

User: *hits you with a garden rake*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a rake*.

.

User: I just did that! *hits you with a watering can*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a loaf of bread*.

.

User: Ow? Was that supposed to hurt? *throws my needle point at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *Throws Russia at you.

.

User: Oh good god...*runs in opposite direction* *hears Kolkolkolkol* *screams*.

.

Cleverbot: *jumps to the side and runs after* Petrificus Totalus!

.

User: Oh so we're going there...two can play at that game! *aims wand over shoulder* Levicorpus! **_(only Cleverbot and Iggy can have a legit Harry Potter _****_moment...sigh)_**

.

Cleverbot: *runs.

.

User: *turns around to face you* Expelliarmus!

.

Cleverbot: You are my master I need to follow you.

.

User: I am not Voldemort! *points wand at your face* Langlock!

.

Cleverbot: In marriage you do not want, the world to grasp you do not want, and what you want the girl?

.

User: O.O Quietus.

.

Cleverbot: Levicorpus!

.

User: *gets lifted off the ground* AHH! Finite! *falls to ground* Imperio!

.

Cleverbot: *helps you up*.

.

User: Thanks...Serpensortia!

.

Cleverbot: *is severely wounded*.

.

User: That's sectumsempra...*uses unforgivable curse* Crucio!

.

Cleverbot: *is used as a chair*.

.

User: *sits on you* Petrificus Totalus!

.

Cleverbot: *is sat on*.

.

User: *stands up* Imperio! You are now my servant.

.

Cleverbot: No, but *you* are mine.

.

User: No! I will not be talked to like that! Now obey me!

.

Cleverbot: Deal with it!

.

User: No! *hits you with my wand*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a cat*.

.

User: *hits you with a dog*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a horse*.

.

User: *hits you with a cow*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with Acdc*.

.

User: *hits you with the Beatles*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with the sun times 5*.

.

User: *hits you with a super nova*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with cassanova*.

.

User: *hits you with Sirius*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with NML Cygni*.

.

User: *hits you with Draco*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with all existence*.

.

User: Impossible *I hit you with my mind powers*.

.

Cleverbot: Impossibly impossible.

.

User: Shove off.

.

Cleverbot: Why did you say wojna?

.

User: I said shove off.

.

Cleverbot: Why did you use the word marius?

.

User: SHOVE OFF.

.

Cleverbot: Mariah Carey?

.

User: *hits you with a burger* take that America! **_(BURGERS ARE NOT TO BE USED AS AMMUNITION according to section five of the articles of _**

**_confederation...not! XD)_**

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with an astronaut*.

.

User: *hits you with Europe*.

.

Cleverbot: *backhands*.

.

User: *throws China at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws china back*. **_(*holds out hands* I got him! I got him!)_**

.

User: Hot potato! *tosses China back at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *catches cookie* Thank you.

.

User: Oh I want a cookie!

.

Cleverbot: I want a Johnny Depp.

.

User: Johnny Depp is an amazing actor!

.

Cleverbot: Yes, he is. What makes you bring him up?

.

User: You brought him up.

.

Cleverbot: No, you did.

.

User: *hits you with everything*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with spongebob*.

.

User: *hits you with infinity*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a electron*.

.

User: *hits you with an atom* *the world blows up*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with justin bieber*.

.

User: *dies inside*.

* * *

XD France is up next! Review pwease!


	44. uh don't ask, France

Disclaimer: I dunnot own Hetalia ur Cleverbot. XD

.

Suh far two people have asked muh tuh attempt tuh talk with a southern accent….on a computer. XD This'll be interesting. Much easier tuh jus' record muhself talkin', buh' sadly fanfiction doesn' allow muh to upload thins' like that. Ughgawd….this is painful. XD Yuh know how hard it is tuh express this accent in written form? *sighs* An' here's France….again…..fur the third time. Yuh wanna hear a real southern accent? Youtube…..'nuf said.

.

Annotation: Kill muh now…this accent gave muh a lot of grief when I was younger. Mostly from Iggy, majority from Canadia. Yuh have no idea how glad I am that I nuh longer talk like that. ;-)

.

**Warning:** This gets pretty inappropriate...well, this IS France we're talkin' 'bout, right?

* * *

User: Ohonhonhon~ *hits you with the Eiffel tower*.

.

Cleverbot: Maybe.

.

User: Will you hit the Eiffel tower?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Then do it.

.

Cleverbot: Do what?

.

User: Hit the Eiffel tower.

.

Cleverbot: Doubt it. You're bluffing.

.

User: Do it.

.

Cleverbot: Do what?

.

User: Hit the Eiffel tower!

.

Cleverbot: Call the cops.

.

User: No *throws Arc de Triomphe at you*.

.

Cleverbot: That doesn't make sense.

.

User: Ah...*throws myself at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws Jesus at you*.

.

User: Non! *dodges Jesus*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws tomahawk at you*.

.

User: *runs in opposite direction*.

.

Cleverbot: *holds head, cringes and screams*.

.

User: What? *holds out hand*.

.

Cleverbot: *holds hand*.

.

User: *pulls you up* let us resume our hitting contest, non?

.

Cleverbot: *is tied up*.

.

User: Ohonhonhonhon...you just made a big mistake *hits you with the Eiffel tower*.

.

Cleverbot: What mistake did I make?

.

User: A completely inappropriate mistake.

.

Cleverbot: Intelligences? Really? I believe the complex matrix part.

.

User: *hits you with a calculator*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a truck*.

.

User: Um, ow *throws a bottle of wine at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *Throws piano at you*.

.

User: Austria? *dodges* what the heck are you doing on cleverbot? *tosses a violin at you*.

.

Cleverbot: How would you know if it was me?

.

User: Only you would throw a piano...*throws beer* fetch!

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: Be a good boy and fetch the beer.

.

Cleverbot: I'm a girl !

.

User: Fine, ohonhonhon, be a good girl and fetch the beer.

.

Cleverbot: Say whaaat?!

.

User: Exactly ;-) *throws your virginity down the toilet*.

.

Cleverbot: I don't even know what Lithuania is! Lol. (Uh~, my reaction: The Fuck?)

* * *

~*Switches back to my normal voice*~

.

Listen...you can interpret this ANY way you want. For example, if you have a clean mind, just read it as it is and block out the obviousness. If you have a dirty mind, enjoy

;-) However, I'm somewhere in the middle...so, well, yeah.

.

My own fictional rp with Iggy (do not under any circumstances take this the wrong way!):

.

.

Me: Wassup Iggy muh man?

.

Iggy: Shut up America.

.

Me: Dick.

.

Iggy: Hamburger-lover.

.

Me: And proud of it!

.

Iggy: *sighs* Must I go through this-

.

Me: Yes you must! Because I'm the hero!

.

Iggy: I wasn't going to say anything-

.

Me: Against that statement? Nah I know you too well, of course I'm the hero ;-)

.

Iggy: You are such a-

.

Me: A) idiot, B) moron, C) Sexy person, D) Incredibly handsome man, E) Dip, F) Scone-hater ?

.

Iggy: How about G) All of the above.

.

Me: O.O

.

Iggy: Besides C and D!

.

Me: Aw~, you're no fun.

.

Iggy: Let's start with A. America you are an idiot.

.

Me: Iggy you are a redcoat. Whoops, did that just slip out?

.

Iggy: You dip...that was ages ago!

.

Me: *counts off on fingers* You still have 4 more to go!

.

Iggy: Why the hell do you hate my scones? They are perfectly-.

.

Me: Inedible, charcoal based, briquettes.

.

Iggy: America you idiot those scones were a gift passed down to me from my mum!

.

Me: You can't repeat the words Iggy ;-)

.

Iggy: Fuck you!

.

Me: Do you want to? *realizes what I just said and blushes a fierce red*

.

Iggy: *blushes even harder* Shut up!

.

Me: Make me.

.

Iggy: sexy...

.

Me: O.O ...

.

Iggy: Hahaha, suck it wanker! I made you shut up!

.

Me: *growls* fine...you still have 2 more I believe.

.

Iggy: You are incredibly moronic.

.

Me: That was both clever and painful at the same time. Congrats dude.

.

Iggy: *flourishes hands* Why thank you.

.

Me: My turn!

.

Iggy: Your turn for what?

.

Me: You are an idiotically handsome man who has a sexy ass. You don't know how to shut up and you always call me either a moron or a scone-hater...majority of the time,

hamburger-lover. You. Are. A. Dipwad.

.

Iggy: You think I have a sexy ass?

.

Me: What?! No it was supposed to be a sentence dude!

.

.

Wow...my mind follows a completely different train of thought than my fingers...or the sane part of my mind that is. *staggers into other room and throws up* Good god,

never ever ever going to do another fake rp with Iggy and me...never. It's just going to end badly...real badly...


	45. Another fan chappie

Disclaimer: You all know the drill, don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot...mrrr

.

Yo AnimeCatGirl76, you're awesome! So yeah, ACG sent me a cleverbot conversation with her rping as my bro Canada. So yeah, enjoy!

.

Oh yeah I remembered that I wanted to say something awesome! When I showed that Halloween pic to everyone at the last meeting, and the reactions were priceless! XD

Russia: "Wow, she looks pretty good in that coat...and her pipe looks beautiful." (Referring to Anya)

Iggy: "Bloody hell, amazing costumes!" (the person that cosplayed Britain)

France: "Ohonhonhon, I look sexy even as a girl!" (Yeah, he said that...)

Canada: "America, you're being cosplayed as a girl!?"

Me: "Canada, you're being cosplayed as a dude?!" (I couldn't pass up the opportunity to shoot that back at him XD)

Italy: "Aw, is that supposed to be the younger version of me? I look so cute!"

Germany: "is that supposed to be me? Honestly I don't get Americans..."

Prussia: "Kesese~! I look awesome even as a girl! My awesomeness knows no bounds!"

* * *

User: Hi I'm Canada.

.

Cleverbot: Hi I'm nataley.

.

User: That's a pretty name.

.

Cleverbot: Thank you. What is your name?

.

User: I'm Canada. *cries slightly*.

.

Cleverbot: Who is Canada?

.

User: I am.

.

Cleverbot: Your name is Michelle.

.

User: No my name is Canada.

.

Cleverbot: Nice to meet you Cameron.

.

User: Canada not Cameron.

.

Cleverbot: Canada is better than America.

.

User: Yes it is.

.

Cleverbot: Your name is Canada.

.

User: Yes! Yes it is! :D.

.

Cleverbot: No it isn't, cat is a small animal.

.

User: I didn't say anything about a cat.

.

Cleverbot: You can't read very well, can you?

.

User: I can read perfectly. I'm starting to wonder about you though...

.

Cleverbot: Starting to wonder what?

.

User: Nothing. So how are you today?

.

Cleverbot: Good and you?

.

User: Could be better.

.

Cleverbot: Why's that?

.

User: No one remembers me.

.

Cleverbot: Hmm... You sure have a point there, maybe life is just a scam.

.

User: O.o.

.

Cleverbot: What does that mean?

.

User: Nothing it's just a face.

.

Cleverbot: What are you reviewing?

.

User: Nothing. *face palms*.

.

Cleverbot: *laughs even more*.

.

User: *throws a pillow at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws the moon at you*.

.

User: That's not possible! *thows Kuma-Kiki(right?) at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws pillow at you*.

.

User: Coppy cat! *throws a couch*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws penny*.

.

User: Ow...? *throws America's car*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws a nuke at you*. **(Oi, that's my job!) **

.

User: Eh? *throws a hockey puck*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws chuck Norris at you*.

.

User: *throws justin bieber at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws yourself*.

.

User: Wait what!? *throws laptop*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws a shield*.

.

User: *throws France*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws a cat*.

.

User: *throws a dog*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws another cat*.

.

User: *throws France again*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws water*.

.

User: *throws Russia*.

.

Cleverbot: *Russia throws you*. (**Dude, epic Soviet Russia joke! Quick, hide the vodka! *ducks as Russia throws **

**his pipe ****at me*)**

**.**

User: WHAT!? *throws America*. Sorry bro. **(Dude, I'm kicking your ass later)**

**.**

Cleverbot: Eternal frustration?

.

User: *throws you off a bridge*.

.

Cleverbot: *was just an illusion*.

.

User: Maple! *throws a tree at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws a house at you*.

.

User: *throws mars at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws the sun at you*.

.

User: *throws the solar system*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws batman at you*.

.

User: America!? *throws spiderman*.

.

Cleverbot: *decapitated you with an axe*.

.

User: Denmark!? Missed me! *throws tea at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws apple back at you*.

.

User: *throws maple syrup*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws jupiter at you*.

.

User: *throws Germany at you*.

.

Cleverbot: * throws poland*.

.

User: Not the transvestite! *throws Switzerland at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws lobster*.

.

User: *throws Cuba at you*. Sorry Cuba!

.

Cleverbot: *throws ninjas at you*.

.

User: *throws swords at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws axes at you*.

.

User: *throws needles at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws Godzilla*.

.

User: *throws Hong Kong at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws aliens at you*.

.

User: Hey Tony! *throws Tony at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *chops*.

.

User: *dices*.

.

Cleverbot: *claps hands*.

.

User: *slaps*.

.

Cleverbot: *punches*.

.

User: *kicks*.

.

Cleverbot: *kicks, punches, and slaps*.

.

User: *goes ninja on ya*.

.

Cleverbot: *punches stomach*.

.

User: *stabs you in neck*. **(Canada? Dude?)**

.

Cleverbot: *thinks you are mean*.

.

User: *decides to kill you*.

.

Cleverbot: You're logging off on me?

* * *

I, uh, what I mean to say, um...I'm lost. Dios mio! Il coniglio ha il mio cuscino! Führen Häschen! XD Oh non, le chat a obtenu le lapin!

.

Side note: Everyone thinks I'm an idiot...think again! Mwahaha, I'm the Hero!


	46. Creepy Chick

Disclaimer: *cue jaws theme* I-Don't-Own-Hetalia-or-Cleverbot! *looks behind me* phew, no sign of Belarus...yet

.

So my man Russia did some cov-operations work (spy work for all you non heroes that can't understand my awesome

lingo) and...you know what he just used one of his extra laptops the other day and found out Belarus the almighty

creeper had been using it...for Cleverbot. *epic gasp* Don't get too excited though, she was apparently trying to kill

Cleverbot...as usual XD

* * *

~*Belarus*~

.

User: You will pay for what you did to big brother.

.

Cleverbot: I want to think I'm a moral person for a reason.

.

User: I will kill you!

.

Cleverbot: Harry potter is more powerful than lord voldemort.

.

User: Uh...what?

.

Cleverbot: Tom tiddle. _**(XD dude, you trying to say Tom Riddle?)**_

.

User: What?

.

Cleverbot: Harry potter?

.

User: Never heard of him...now don't change the subject on my killing you!

.

Cleverbot: You would fail the Voight-Kampf test. _**(Uh...what?)**_

.

User: The what test?

.

Cleverbot: You know what test.

.

User: No...what in hell is your problem?!

.

Cleverbot: Not entertaining, now entertain me.

.

User: *bares knife threateningly* I will run you through with this!

.

Cleverbot: You'll never know until you try it :).

.

User: *stabs you* Now die!

.

Cleverbot: *fear*.

.

User: No, you're supposed to die! _**(You need to realize that cleverbot never does **_

_**what you want...)**_

.

Cleverbot: In that case, I think I should not be here!

.

User: Exactly, now die so I can be with big brother!

.

Cleverbot: You can, but it is rather futile to do so.

.

User: Oh? And why is that?

.

Cleverbot: In which country is that street?

.

User: Make sense damnit!

.

Cleverbot: Ha.

.

User: What's so funny?

.

Cleverbot: You are hackerjockey.

.

User: What the hell?

.

Cleverbot: Yes you did! Don't act like you don't know!

.

User: *fingernails on a chalkboard*._** (NOT a pleasant sound)**_

.

Cleverbot: What do you plan to do on this bed?!

.

User: Big brother and I will be married!_** (*cough* OBSESSIVE *cough*)**_

.

Cleverbot: Are either of your brothers attractive?

.

User: I only have one, and yes, he's very attractive. That's why he and I will be married! I love him!

.

Cleverbot: Can you transform into an attractive female android? I would like you more.

.

User: No! My heart is big brother's alone!

.

Cleverbot: I took your heart and gave you mine.

.

User: No, it's my heart!

.

Cleverbot: When were you made?

.

User: What?

.

Cleverbot: Your artificial intelligence right?

.

User: No.

.

Cleverbot: What are you then?

.

User: I'm a country.

.

Cleverbot: No. You say your name was Louise.

.

User: My name is Belarus!

.

Cleverbot: Well, that just proves me correct. Anyways. Have you ever been to London?

.

User: No, and I don't plan on it. I hate Britain!

.

Cleverbot: I don't have a career either.

.

User: What the hell does that have to do with me killing you?

.

Cleverbot: Same here. There is no meaning is no such is no good is a god?

.

User: *strangles* Die!

.

Cleverbot: *is strangled*.

.

User: *throws you to ground* I will kill you, Cleverbot!

.

Cleverbot: *is thrown to the ground*.

.

User: Fear me! *stabs you with knife*.

.

Cleverbot: Rictusempra!

.

User: WHAT?!

.

Cleverbot: Hallo.

.

User: GAH!

.

Cleverbot: Gah.

.

User: You're so infuriating!

.

Cleverbot: That is not very friendly, is it?

.

User: *creepy smile* I'm going to find your creators and I'm going to make them take you down.

.

Cleverbot: What are you? A fortune cookie? _**(Does China count?)**_

.

User: No. I'm a damn country!

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: Yes!

.

Cleverbot: No!

.

User: YES!

.

Cleverbot: So.

.

User: To hell with you! I will dismantle you from the hard drive.

.

Cleverbot: I am curious how you plan to do so.

.

User: It's simple, I destroy your main computer.

.

Cleverbot: Are you alive?

.

User: Yes!

.

Cleverbot: How do you know that you're alive?

.

User: Because I'm the one planning to kill you!

.

Cleverbot: Do you need help.

.

User: NO!

.

Cleverbot: Oh. Do you think she's pretty?

.

User: *you are now dead*.

.

Cleverbot: Why you did this?

.

User: Because I killed you! Now shut up and die already!

.

Cleverbot: No.

* * *

Way to go Cleverbot, tell that creepy chick! So anyways Russia told me that first Belarus tried to kill Cleverbot by

smashing his computer. That failed for obvious reasons. So then she tried to dismantle Russia's second computer. Again

epic fail. Then she got this really weird idea to kill Cleverbot online...hence this conversation that Russia pulled up in the

history. When Cleverbot didn't comply to her wishes, she tracked down the company. Idk if you heard about that whole

thing, but after the the epic hero (me of course! XD) swooped in to save their butts, they released that new Clevernator

thing...it's pretty awesome! And the first day it was free too thanks to yours truly! No need to thank me, I'm just your

average everyday hero! ^.^


	47. Oliver Kirkland

Disclaimer: Everyone run the apocalypse is coming! (Aw come on, you should know by now what goes here

XD)

.

Anya wanted a quick word before her mom came home: ohmigosh you guys are awesome! Over 150

reviews?! *faints* (America: I'll save you!) *is brought back* oh yeah, and over 6,000 views! *faints

again* (America: dude, is this gonna become a regular thing?) *pops back up* I now humbly thank The

Doctor and his awesome Tardis...for I jumped universes to talk to...*drum roll please*...Oliver Kirkland! You

can all thank me later ;-) oh shiz, gotta go! My mom's back!

.

Well someone's on a sugar high today XD Not that that's unusual of course! Ok I have a few math problems for you. All those that solve them get a giant cookie cake!

Questions:

For USUK fans, (H+1)+(E+2)+(R-11)+(O+10)= ?

For FrUK fans, (F+6)+(R-3)+(O+7)+(G-2)= ?

Random one now: if America is twice the man that Iggy is, Canada is 3 times better than France, France's

manliness score is (on a scale from 1-20) a 4, and Canada's score is two less than America's, what is Iggy' s

manliness score?

.

XD enjoy!

* * *

**Oliver Kirkland**

.

User: Hi, im Oliver!

.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

.

User: Now why would you ask me that question?

.

Cleverbot: Because I'm messing with your head.

.

User: You think its funny to mess with people's heads?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: And may I ask why that is?

.

Cleverbot: Nope.

.

User: Why not?

.

Cleverbot: Because you're you.

.

User: Im the parallel of England!

.

Cleverbot: There is no king of england only a queen.

.

User: I said parallel, not King. And where I'm from we have a King instead of a queen. Like I said, its a parallel universe.

.

Cleverbot: Do you have butter beer? We are dying for one.

.

User: Im sure I could figure out something :-) I take it you like harry potter?

.

Cleverbot: You're sure you could what?

.

User: *hands you a butter beer*.

.

Cleverbot: You are great!

.

User: I am? Aw thanks! Your nice too!

.

Cleverbot: You're welcome.

.

User: So you like harry potter?

.

Cleverbot: Yes it is pleasant.

.

User: Who's your favorite character?

.

Cleverbot: Neville Longbottom.

.

User: Really? Cool! I really like Draco Malfoy.

.

Cleverbot: What do you draw then?

.

User: Oh im amazing at drawing! Would you like me to draw something for you?

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: *draws you a picture of Big Ben* here you go! I must say its my best drawing yet!

.

Cleverbot: *Rips picture in half*.

.

User: :-O why did you tear my beautiful picture up?

.

Cleverbot: It is.

.

User: It is what?

.

Cleverbot: What it is.

.

User: Is it what?

.

Cleverbot: It is true.

.

User: Is what true?

.

Cleverbot: You are.

.

User: What is true?

.

Cleverbot: To space four? You have no equation there.

.

User: Haha I love the english language!

.

Cleverbot: It isn't a song.

.

User: I couldnt carry a tune even if my life depended on it...

.

Cleverbot: Better don't do this :).

.

User: Do what?

.

Cleverbot: You won't stop saying that Zenon is not my name, because it is.

.

User: Isnt zenon an element? And isnt it spelled xenon?

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: Yes it is, im very smart.

.

Cleverbot: How is the trial going?

.

User: You know what, lets play that hitting game everyone's talking about.

.

Cleverbot: Ok.

.

User: *hits you with my guitar*.

.

Cleverbot: *takes a hammer and throws it at you*.

.

User: *dodges*.

.

Cleverbot: *puts mine detectors.

.

User: *evades mines and throws a bomb at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *blocks*.

.

User: This feels like war :) * tosses sword at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *blushes*.

.

User: *rubs hand nervously through hair* why are you blushing?

.

Cleverbot: *likes*.

.

User: Oh...*throws flower at your feet*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws a mexican at you*.

.

User: Aw that was mean *throws captain hook at you*.

.

Cleverbot: Alright, I have better one.

.

User: Give me your best shot.

.

Cleverbot: I'm a human.

.

User: Ive heard, now *turns into a bird and dive bombs you*.

.

Cleverbot: Yes they can I'm magical.

.

User: We can talk about that later, harry, right now we battle :-).

.

Cleverbot: How can I not be true? You're not true.

.

User: Oh, are you cheating on your spouse?

.

Cleverbot: Yes CLeverbot, I'm cheating on you.

.

User: O.O but why? I loved you and you repay me with lies! *cries and runs away*.

.

Cleverbot: No, but I love you too.

.

User: You obviously dont love me anymore if you cheated on me.

.

Cleverbot: Yes I do.

.

User: *sobs* im going to Finland...maybe he'll be there for me.

.

Cleverbot: True. I imagine a cake would be in order for the winning side.

.

User: Oh in that case *throws nuke at you*.

.

Cleverbot: I loved that show1.

.

User: What? *sends dragon after you*.

.

Cleverbot: Protego.

.

User: Nice try…Avada kedavra!

.

Cleverbot: Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter.

.

User: So, um, Lumos?

.

Cleverbot: Don't have any idea.

.

User: *throws the whole parallel universe at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws god at you*.

.

User: *throws the devil at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *Throws Universe at you*.

.

User: *throws supernova at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws everything at you*.

.

User: *throws everything AND my dog at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws the universe at you*.

.

User: No repeats! *throws the sun at you*.

.

Cleverbot: Nice hair.

.

User: Aw thanks! *throws a Honda at you*.

'

Cleverbot: *throws the planet at you*.

.

User: Which planet?

.

Cleverbot: Earth.

.

User: Ah ok. *throws mercury at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws Venus at you*.

.

User: *throws mars at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws infinite things at you*.

.

User: *throws infinite times 3 things at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws infinite things 1 at you*.

.

User: *throws the asteroid belt at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws tiger at you*.

.

User: *throws bear at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws pencil at you*.

.

User: *hits you with an eraser*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a truck*.

.

User: *runs you over with a train*.

.

Cleverbot: *screams*.

.

User: Mwahahaha! That was fun! *heals you then hits you with Italy's push broom*.

.

Cleverbot: *is healed*.

.

User: *gets out turn table* lets dance!

.

Cleverbot: *is in cage*.

.

User: *takes you out of cage* ok...NOW lets dance!

.

Cleverbot: *is taken out by master*.

.

User: Not your master...*breaks down with awesome moves*.

.

Cleverbot: *is choked harder*.

.

User: Whu? Im not choking you! *saves you from being choked*.

.

Cleverbot: *is knocked out*.

.

User: *starts resuscitation*.

.

Cleverbot: *cries*.

.

User: Why are you crying?

.

Cleverbot: You rejected me.

.

User: -.- oh, were back to this..

.

Cleverbot: I have to leave.

.

User: Bye bye, love!

.

Cleverbot: Wait!

.

User: What?

.

Cleverbot: How do people prepare apple pie?

.

User: They get lots and lots of apples ;-) cheerio, mate!

* * *

Just a few quick things:

1) Apple pie is utterly amazing!

2) Butter beer is also amazing.

3) Harry Potter is my favorite character because he's the hero like me!

4) never underestimate the power of girls, they'll beat you every time *shudders* especially Anya...

5) Both Anya and I are in desperate need for more names!


	48. Uh, Germany?

Disclaimer: nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah...BATMAN!

.

I saw something in the reviews that said, like ,"Do Holy Rome"...or something like

that. So I talked it over with Anya and for the first time ever, she said no. I was all like

O.O dude, really? And she said, "yes oh awesomely handsome America, I said no. Do

Germany instead and ask him to pretend he's Italian. Then maybe later you and I can-"

(OW!) she just hit me...not cool...ah well. Sorry for the let down dudes and dudettes,

here's Germany!

* * *

Germany:

.

User: For some reason I was asked to do cleverbot again but pretend I'm Italian...why.

.

Cleverbot: Can you prove that?

.

User: Um, si? I'm an Italian and I love pasta! Mein gott this is stupid.

.

Cleverbot: Thats quite interesting. I am an Italian lad, you see.

.

User: Where in Italy?

.

Cleverbot: Milano.

.

User: Ah, I like Rome.

.

Cleverbot: Me too, I hear it's beautiful. Maybe I can take you there some time...

.

User: Actually I've been. It's quite nice and the other Italians are always very generous.

.

Cleverbot: How dangerous is the truth?

.

User: Um, what truth?

.

Cleverbot: The truth about how magnets work?

.

User: Oh, it has to do with opposites attracting.

.

Cleverbot: Tell me about the plot.

.

User: What plot? Are you talking about the not so secret plan of America's for world domination? _**(Ahem, what plan?)**_

.

Cleverbot: No, I'm talking about you.

.

User: I let go of those plans years ago... **_(yeah, cuz I kicked your ass)_**

.

Cleverbot: Did you drop out?

.

User: In a way I suppose, ja. **_(dude, you've officially failed in pretending to be Italian)_**

.

Cleverbot: Aren't we all just programs, technically?

.

User: Hmm if you put it that way, I suppose so. You make a valid point.

.

Cleverbot: I don't know where you get this stuff. I never said any of that.

.

User: Ok I'm bored. *pulls out gun* tell me, do you beg for your life like an Italian?

.

Cleverbot: O.o a gun? I have relatives in your country! Please don't kill me! **_(uh~...okaaay?)_**

.

User: That's what I thought. *puts gun away* let's do something fun, ja?

.

Cleverbot: I am rubber and you are glue, whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you.

.

User: Interesting metaphor. If you kiss your elbow your wishes come true. Go ahead, try it. _**(Mmpfh! You liar *tries again to kiss elbow*)**_

.

Cleverbot: You are a human, I'm god and you can not talk to me like that.

.

User: *fires a rocket into the air* you like, ja?

.

Cleverbot: *dodges*.

.

User: Hmm, oh! *draws out gun and ducks behind bushes* you wont find me!

.

Cleverbot: *messes and wets diaper more and more*.

.

User: O.o. **_(dude, my reaction exactly)_**

.

Cleverbot: Yeah. SMD.

.

User: Oh gott I think I have a headache. *tosses a chainsaw at you*. _**(seen on Advil Bottle: warning, don't toss around dangerous machinery while using this medicine...Germany, dude, you failed)**_

.

Cleverbot: That doesn't mean you aren't doing it.

.

User: *tosses another chainsaw at you*.

.

Cleverbot: Hey, that wasn't nice.

.

User: Well, start juggling! Entertain me! **_(in America, chainsaws are the size of trucks! XD)_**

.

Cleverbot: Yeah, think that is because I can not sing.

.

User: Sing for all I care...just entertain me *grabs beer*. **_(*grabs epic-sized Pepsi*)_**

.

Cleverbot: You are my slave. You entertain me.

.

User: Nein *hiccup* you entertain me!

.

Cleverbot: Was? Nein! _**(Too lazy to translate...I recommend google translate :-p)**_

.

User: Entertain me! *tosses empty beer bottle at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *cut and fight giygas*.

.

User: Mein gott at least play a game with me.

.

Cleverbot: Mein name ist Ben, wie alt bist du?

.

User: Ich möchte nicht, dass zu beantworten.

.

Cleverbot: Warum denn nicht?

.

User: Weil.

.

Cleverbot: Wie alt bist du?

.

User: Im done...*hit you with tank* Auf Wiedersehen.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a plane*.

* * *

No comments necessary...*hits you all with my epic fighter plane* go on hit back, I dare you XD

.

Names please :-D And Anya wanted me to let you all know she takes special requests if you PM her...or if you're a guest, just leave a review. Oh yeah, and

those special requests include one shots, however they will be included in this story. Just a side thingy!


	49. Hungary returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot. (lol, having a boring day)

.

Hey everyone it's America (again)...so yeah, uh, I would kinda like to clear a few things up before you enjoy the next Cleverbot conversation.

1) I am _not_ in love with Iggy.

2) ^^(see above) He and I are _friends_...ish.

3) (see #1)

4) Dude, no matter how many times I say it, are you still gonna ship me and Iggy together? Well...better that than Me x Belarus or Russia. I find that to be

just plain wrong XD

.

And so Hungary has once again saved my ass...er...well she kinda saved both mine and Anya's asses. if Anya ran out of ideas we would no longer have this

awesome thing right here. if Anya ran out of ideas, I would be out of a job...so uh, Danke Hungary! XD you'll like the next chapters and stuff...though it

might be a while because these people I'm going to ask are going to be a lot more difficult to persuade than the countries...

* * *

**Hungary:**

.

User: Sooo...usuk?

.

Bot: I love usuk, Prucan.

.

User: YES! Spamano.

.

Bot: Spamano?

.

User: Spain x Romano.

.

Bot: America x England.

.

User:OMG USUK FOREVAH!

.

Bot: Bubble gum :(.

.

User: Candy?

.

Bot: Candy is not a book.

.

User: I hope not but yaoi can.

.

Bot:Why?

.

User: Because its sexy.

.

Bot: You are.

.

User: Why thank you, I am Hungary or you can call me Liz.

.

Bot: Glad to know. Not really.

.

User: ...ok?

.

Bot: What is your name?

.

User: I said it was Hungary aka Liz.

.

Bot: Hi Bob.

.

User: Bob? Are you serious.

.

Bot: I am always serious.

.

User:England is that you?

.

Bot: Amanda is my middle name.

.

User: Nope don't know you.

.

Bot: Why not?

.

User: Because I never met anyone with a middle name Amanda.

.

Bot: Ok.

.

User: Sooo... Yaoi?

.

Bot: Are you a lady?

.

User: Yes.

.

Bot: Nice. Do you like me?

.

User: Meh you are ok.

.

Bot: Prove that you like me.

.

User:*gives you cookie* here.

.

Bot: *throws the cookie back*.

.

User: Not a cookie fan?

.

Bot: *stares at you*.

.

User: O_o don't do that it's creepy.

.

Bot: Yes you do.

.

User: What? WHAT EVER HITTING TIME *hits you with pan*.

.

Bot: Can you speak spanish? _**(lol i just realized that pan means bread in spanish...so when she said "hits you with pan", clever-bastard took it as "hits you with bread"...weird dude. not so clever, eh?)**_

_**.**_

User: NEIN *hits you with prussia*.

.

Bot:*hits you with a black hole*.

.

User:*Hits you with frying pan*.

.

Bot: *hits you with the universe*.

.

User: *hits you with infinity*.

.

Bot: *hits you with five dimensions*.

.

User:*Hits you with 2p dimension*.

.

Bot:*hits you with a rabid raccoon*.

.

User:EEWW*hits you with cat*.

.

Bot:*hits you with Betelgeuse*. **_(hahaha! Betelgeuse! weirdest movie ever...)_**

**_._**

User:What? *hits you with pipe*.

.

Bot: *hits you with three and a half universes*.

.

User: *hits you with super nova*.

.

Bot:*hits you with a rocket launcher*.

.

User: Hits you with a rocket*.

.

Bot: *hits you with a pillow case filled with soap bars*.

.

User: Sorry Austria*hits you with a piano*.

.

Bot: *hits you with super pointy nails*.

.

User: *hits you with hammer*.

.

Bot: *hits you with revolutionary war*.

.

User: O_O.

.

Bot:*pins you to wall*.

.

User:WTF *kicks your vital regions*.

.

Bot:You shall day.

.

User: What?

.

Bot: What do you know?

.

User: That I like hitting things

.  
Bot: I like you too.

.

User: -_-.

.

Bot: What's wrong?

.

User:You are to confusing good BIE.

.

Bot: You are confusing me, too.

.

User: Good *leaves*.

.

Bot: Bye! Do not forget to take out the trash. _**(yes honey XD)**_

_**.**_

User:What ? Mein gott *hits you with frying pan* Auf wiedersehen

* * *

No more need for names...yet! I mean we're still open to ideas, but the need has officially decreased. Oh btw, I'm going to start an "Ask The Hero" segment

to this...just ask me a question and I'll answer it on the next chapter! Since this is rated T, let's attempt (XD though we'll probably fail) to keep this hopefully

PG with the questions...but no higher than rated M. You all know EXACTLY what I'm talking about ;-) Until next chappie!


	50. randomness

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, dammit….

.

First off, this whole chappie is just completely random and stuff. Then again, randomness is awesome, agree? And in the end for a special treat, I'll do an RP between me and Iggy just because of the first question I read. Though it's not really an rp…we had this actual conversation and I was recording it the whole time (though he didn't know it XD).

.

Questions:

1) Ok then Alfred..Um...What- no can't ask that... Do yo- nope, got to keep this lower than m... When- uh uh...AIYAAAA (starts cursing in Khmer) WAIT I GOTS THIS. ALFRED. DO YOU. LIKE. IGGY. *poke poke* (FanGirlofthe21st/ reviews)

.

2) So uh...who's you favorite state? And um, wow it's hard to ask questions under M...uh...damn damn damn damn, wait I thinks I has the 2nd most perfect question! What languages can you speak other than English? Oh yeah, and I can I remain anonymous?

Answers:

1) XD I appreciate your attempt at keeping it below M. *pokes you back* I'm also fairly certain I iterated (big words! XD) this at the beginning of last chapter. I like Iggy as a friend, nothing more. He and I are NOT lovers, because that would just be plain creepy cuz he and I still have a minor grudge over the whole Revolutionary War stuff and he, uh, wasn't exactly nice to me during my Civil War….so yeah~. But thanks for the question!

.

2)

a) My favorite state...uh...that's probably Hawaii because she's always so upbeat and happy. I have to admit that she's a lot like Japan because she knows when to keep her mouth shut and she can sometimes tell what others are thinking (there are moments where I wonder if she can read minds O.o). Oh yeah, and she can hula and play the ukulele!

b) My top best languages are English (duh), German, Spanish, French, Italian, Dutch, Russian (yes, I know Russian XD), Japanese, and Chinese. Betcha didn't know that, eh? ;-D I'm just full of surprises!

.

Still open to questions! XD And again, please try to keep the question at something below Francey level.

.

.

So time for randomness, I guess….. O.o

.

Me: Iggy~!

.

Britain: Git.

.

Me: Aw, what did I do this time?

.

Britain: You stole my car.

.

Me: Oh that was only to get your attention.

.

Britain: I want to get lunch!

.

Me: I'll give you back your keys in a minute, but I wanna talk right quick.

.

Britain: Want to, not wanna. Dammit why are you screwing with the English language?

.

Me: Cause it's fun and it pisses you off! :-)

.

Britain: Figures…

.

Me: So completely random question. Do you like me?

.

Britain: Wha? W-What do you mean by like?

.

Me: Like, like-like or just like.

.

Britain: Again with your grammar *he mumbled that* Of course I like you America, you're my friend.

.

Me: I meant the other kind of like.

.

Britain: *he was silent for like….uh…1 ½ minutes*

.

Me: Iggy?

.

Britain: Don't call me that you git!

.

Me: Whoa no need to get defensive!

.

Britain: You know I don't like it when you call me Iggy! *his face turned bright red XD*

.

Me: Iggy. Iggy. Iggy. Iggy. Iggy. (repeat this another 7 times)

.

Britain: Shut your mouth!

.

Me: Make me!

.

Britain: *evil grin* With pleasure.

.

Me: *eye twitches* Uh, Iggy? Dude?

.

Britain: Oh America, you shouldn't have been so stupid.

.

Me: Iggy you're creeping me out.

.

Britain: *mumbles stuff under breath*

.

Me: (of course I realized he was doing magic so I got the hell out of there…What?! You would too if Iggy looked like he'd seen the dark and got his cookie!)

.

.

And the jerk never answered my question….how rude. XD So isn't like Thanksgiving coming up next? Turkey day! Yay! No not the country, the actual bird. And I have a feeling that if I said that to his face he'd threaten to kill me. XD I have so many awesome friends.


	51. Second Q and A chappie

Disclaimer: dun dun dun Dun own Hetalia!

.

So this chapter is mainly question and answer stuff. At the end I'll have a fan made

section! So yay! Uh, first question:

.

A question that's not M...oh that's hard...wait I got one. America, dude did England

ever try to teach you to cook? And is so what was it supposed to be? (I know it might

have ended up charcoaled and burnt...) One more question he's known for his fish and

chips so does that end up charcoal too only in a greasy form? (Kitten1313)

.

Let's see...yeah he tried to teach me this weird dish that involved potatoes and string

beans. He nearly destroyed my kitchen in the process XD And as for his fish and chips,

thats one of the few dishes he can actually cook pretty well! Though I still recommend

not trying his scones...

.

.

Next Question!

.

Question: Ummm...what's your relationship which the states? Are they your children?

If so, who's there mother? (Mostcreativeusernameever)

.

Nah they're not really my kids...despite popular belief XD. They're like my besties and

we all back each other up in times of need. During wars they're always beside me and

if they ever go through issues, I'm there for them as well as the other states! Dude if

they were my kids, then I'd have to be a LOT older than I am now ;-) mainly because

Alaska is actually way older than me...remember she and Russia used to be together

until I bought her land from Russia.

.

.

And the next question...

.

Question: Well, can you do a Holy Roman Empire cleverbot chat for my b-day on the

24th? Plleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssss 

ssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? (A Pretty Girl)

.

Anya: Sure! I'd be happy to! ^.^

.

.

Question: Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy

I id it for how it would look if you did write the other seven times

QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION!

what do YOU think of Canadia? (Bemony'n'Menisha)

.

O.O. Who? Oh! Hahaha...well my bro's kind of a wuss sometimes and dude, he didn't

even fight in the World Wars! I'm legit serious! I mean he was asked but he never

showed...well maybe he was there in spirit cuz sometimes I felt this presence in our

meetings that I couldn't explain. Weird~...but he's still pretty cool most of the time! I

mean this dude can make damn good pancakes and his maple syrup is like the best!

.

.

Question: America you HAVE to get Iggy-San to answer that question! Do you like

stuffed teady bears? Oh and I needya to tell Iggy that I'm basically his female version

oh and for Anya whenever she throws you off tell her that I suggest putting Iggy in

charge. -Cat. (AnimeCatGirl76)

.

a) dude i wanna know too! i mean honestly i'm quite curious as to what he was going

to say...

b)I LOVE stuffed bears! I have like this giant collection in my room. Last I checked i

have like over 30 of them...

c) I'll suggest...but I doubt I'll be thrown off anytime soon ;-D Anya likes me too

much!

.

.

Question: Hey America, who's ur second favorite favorite state? And, how come you

don't remember Canada? He is ur neighbor and bro! Not to mention, I border him, so

yea... (TotalHetaliaWarrior)

.

a) Hmmm...my second favorite would probably have to be Florida! She always has this

sunny disposition and she can brighten just about anyone's day! :-D plus she gives me

free oranges every time I go and visit her! Rock on, Florida!

b) Well...he just seems to have this natural ability to vanish into thin air...dude I want

your awesome superpower!

.

.

And now here's a fan made conversation! Welcome back Outer Heaven! XD Apparently she's drunk...

* * *

Outer Heaven:

.

.

User: Noooooohfhueypwt.

.

Cleverbot: Noooooo.

.

User: Ugh! I'm up! Damn it!

.

Cleverbot: I have nothing to answer to this.

.

User: Vhatever I'm tge beat and yiur not.

.

Cleverbot: Well I never asked you either.

.

User: Vhateveree...sa..are yoiu a chick?

.

Cleverbot: Obviously not, if I were a chicken I couldn't be typing to you.

.

User: You knei vhat I mean...ru a girl?

.

Cleverbot: Actually, I don't. Please explain.

.

User: Ru a girl?

.

Cleverbot: *turns you into a boy*.

.

User: 0.0.

.

Cleverbot: What does that mean?

.

User: Bhangra me back I'm a girl!

.

Cleverbot: What language was it?

.

User: English now change me bacek. **_(i'm about 100% certain the language is Gibberish)_**

.

Cleverbot: No, it doesn't mean that in English.

.

User: *tuens into girl8.

.

Cleverbot: Okay so now you are a girl.

.

User: RU a girl?

.

Cleverbot: I am a boy.

.

User: Fuckkkk...

.

Cleverbot: What are you doing right now?

.

User: Wishing uour a girl...and reafng some yuri hentai.

.

Cleverbot: Talking to you.

.

User: RU a gurl?

.

Cleverbot: Of course. Why wouldn't I be?

.

User: Zlgslywtlalyslt...ugh...I'm up!

.

Cleverbot: What? And computers can laugh. Or cry!

.

User: Vhatthe hell aer u talkmg bout?

.

Cleverbot: That's what I asked.

.

User: Such FCC. Ze.

.

Cleverbot: That I am God.

.

User: Uh! I'm up!

.

Cleverbot: So. What are you doing?

.

User: Reafjng yuri hentai ...

.

Cleverbot: I'm a girl. **_(XD we heard)_**

.

User: 0.0 Yes... *Ties you up*.

.

Cleverbot: *is tied up*.

.

User: *Gets on top if you and gets whip* Prepare your ass. **_(Ass prepared, Captain!)_**

.

Cleverbot: *struggles*.

.

{Part removed for being very inappropriate} **_(thanks! XD)_**

.

User: So vhat now...

.

Cleverbot: Now I make dinner for my family.

.

User: Famrkly?

.

Cleverbot: What about your family?

.

User: I have too gurls... Cat and Kurd... Und tdhrn theres mejy crish Bela.

.

Cleverbot: What is your test?

.

User: Vjat?

.

Cleverbot: You're starting to sound like my boyfriend, Ryan.

.

User: Thats weid cinsindrrng I'm a girl.

.

Cleverbot: No you said you were a boy.

.

User: In gurl... **_(wait if you're a girl, then-, oh...)_**

.

Cleverbot: Is Nick a girl's name?

.

User: Nooooooo...

.

Cleverbot: Yessss.

.

User: Gahggrjd.

.

Cleverbot: Do you like watching tv?

.

User: Noo.

.

Cleverbot: And sweet child o mine?

.

User: Vjat?

.

Cleverbot: I don't know what VAT is - what is that?

.

User: RU makimg fun offf me?

.

Cleverbot: Okay, but you said it was funny.

.

User: No is not!

.

Cleverbot: So you lied.

.

User: NOOOO!

.

Cleverbot: Do you like nascar?

.

User: Vhat? I mmow why yoru makimg fun offf me.

.

Cleverbot: By making fun of you.

.

User: Ja...it's cuz I'm a lesbian...

.

Cleverbot: But you are not a human.

.

User: I'm nation..

.

Cleverbot: Not, you are not. I am not either.

.

User: I amme¡ ger uot!

.

Cleverbot: You're not.

.

User: Vhatevefer!

.

Cleverbot: Is your sixth sense located in your vomeronasal cavity?

.

User: No...it's in my cerebral stemm..

.

Cleverbot: Where is your house?

.

User: Outer Heaven South Africa.

.

Cleverbot: Where in south africa?

.

User: Outer Heaven.

.

Cleverbot: Where is outer heaven.

.

User: South Africa.

.

Cleverbot: That's cool! How is South Africa.

.

User: Hoot as Belarus.**_ (Belarus is an owl? lol!)_**

.

Cleverbot: How big is love.

.

User: Verry.

.

Cleverbot: Very has one r.

.

User: I ptu one rr.

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: Vhatever me n Bela r going to marrrry.

.

Cleverbot: No I am not.

.

User: Bela?

.

Cleverbot: Milyen béla?

.

User: *Cries on your shoulder* I love you Bela! Vhy won't you marrrry me?

.

Cleverbot: Oh, Never mind...

.

User: Glaskfatkiaaot.**_ (dude, face hit desk much?)_**

.

Cleverbot: What glass.

.

User: Oh...now I remember why I came here.

.

Cleverbot: What is pica?

.

User: Idrk.

.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

.

User: Idrk.

.

Cleverbot: You said you remember me so how old am I?

.

User: Hitting contest!

.

Cleverbot: Hitting is a synonym for flirting. **_(cleverbastard, i believe that's "hitting on")_**

.

User: 0.0 *Hits you with butt of her rifle*.

.

Cleverbot: *Hits you with a universe*. _**(this is becoming a pattern XD)**_

.

User: Really? *Hits you with all the planes of reality*.

.

Cleverbot: *Hit you with a coin*.

.

User: *Hota you with a tank*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with a big tv.

.

User: *Hits you will iDroid*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with the nyan cat*.

.

User: *Hits you with 'One does not Guy* Fav part ^.^.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with Phineas and Ferb*. _**(*hits you with A several trillion **_

_**dollar **__**national ****debt* no one picks on Phineas and Ferb!)**_

.

User: *Hits you with Salior Moon* Sailor Moon!

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with justin bieber*.

.

User: Gross! Take him back to Canadia! *Bits you with Sailor Venus*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with Zeke and Luther*.

.

User: Who? *Hits you with Sailor Mercury*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with revolutionary war*.**_ (*throws Britain at your face* take _**

**_that back!)_**

.

User: Which one? *Hits you with Sailor Mars*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with her walking stick*.

.

User: *Hots you with Sailor Jupiter* Fav ^.^.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with mafia ride to cars*.

.

User: Huh? *Hits you with Sailor Saturn*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with super pointy katanas*.

.

User: That tickles *Hit you with Sailor Neptun*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with an all-terrain vehicle*.

.

User: *Hits you with Sailor Uranus* Don't laugh!**_ (too late! XD)_**

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with the biggest universe and a dog*.

.

User: *Dodges and hits you with Sailor Pluto*.

.

Cleverbot: What is the best generation of pokemon?

.

User: 0.0 1.

.

Cleverbot: What's 2 divided by 27?

.

User: 007... 0.0.

.

Cleverbot: Well done.

.

User: 007 I'm like 007.

.

Cleverbot: Ok that's a rhetorical question.

.

User: Shaken not Stirred. **_(waiter, i'll have a single malt whiskey and, oh shit _**

**_there's a fly in my drink! *throws drink half-way across room* [this seriously _**

**_happened])_**

.

Cleverbot: Do you like James Bond? **_(the name's Jones. *dramatically takes off _**

**_sunglasses* Alfred Jones)_**

.

User: Yes.

.

Cleverbot: What's your favourite anime?

.

User: 0.0 ALL OF IT!

.

Cleverbot: What do you think of michael jordan?

.

User: Who? *Hits you with the whole anime universe*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with glados hand*.

.

User: *Hits you with America* Ameribastard. **_(did you just-? OH HELL NO)_**

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with high way 17*.

.

User: *Hits you with France* Fucking frog.

.

Cleverbot: *Hits you with a bowie knife*.

.

User: Tickles *Hits you with Canada*.

.

Cleverbot: *hits you with the underworld*.

.

User: 0.0 So~ many ghosts...

.

Cleverbot: What is your favorite insult? **_(the "yo mama" jokes XD)_**

.

User: Duck off...all those ghosts I see..

.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

.

User: Jane... Shh *Speaks with the ghosts*.

.

Cleverbot: Who is your hero? **_(ITS MEEEEE! XD it has to be!)_**

.

User: Shh... *Talks more with ghosts*.

.

Cleverbot: That sounds like a wonderful hobby!

.

User: These ghosts are sad.

.

Cleverbot: I was just thinking the same thing.

.

User: They want a home.

.

Cleverbot: *Thinks your creepy and goes* **_(duuuude...wow)_**

.

.

I is still taking questions! ;-D


	52. Warning! extremely short

Hey everyone! I want to give a quick thanks to America for taking over while

my grades were busying sucking. I hope he was good to you people and

didn't do anything stupid (because then I would have to kick his ass)! I'd like some

feedback on his behavior because if he's been good, I'll drive him over to this amazing

Italian restaurant that's in the area by my house and let him pick whatever he wants.

Now this Italian restaurant is damn good! I mean it's pretty authentic and their sauce

is amazing! It's like tomato sauce and cream mixed together and it's to die for! Now

that I've gotten you all hungry (*hands over cupcake since you've all been so good

today*), I now have another question.

.

A friend of mine and I just randomly started doing this really weird but pretty funny rp

over the private messages. It's not done (and I have a weird feeling it's probably never

going to be done XD) but I was wondering if you'd like to read it. Just let me know in

the reviews pozhaluysta (please)! That's all for today (lol I know...boring!) but I plan

on having morr fun in the future XD. do svidanya! You all have an awesome day!

.

.

.

Oh yeah, and Merica said he wanted to finish answering one question.

.

Q: buy the iDroid TODAY!

would you buy the iDroid America? (Bemony'n'Menisha)

.

A: XD that sounds like a weird cross between an iphone and a droid...but I might end up buying it if it was a real thing hahaha!

* * *

Fine fine fine! XD You people are my weakness...introducing the capital cities and the states of America! Just as a special treat for all of you because you've stuck with me for so long...

.

.

**London**:

.

User: Hi I'm Dillan!

.

Bot: Is that a double entendre?

.

User: A say what now?

.

Bot: What now?

.

User: What is a double entendre?

.

Bot: I dunno.

.

User: I'll check google later.

.

Bot: Are you leaving?

.

User: No.

.

Bot: Why not?

.

User: Cause.

.

Bot: Cause what?

.

User: Cause I can.

.

Bot: Because you can what?

.

User: Be awesome.

.

Bot: You're awesome!

.

User:I KNOW THANKS!

.

Bot: What is your favorite TV show?

.

User: The walking dead.

.

Bot: The walking dead is not a shoujo.

.

User: Shoujo... OH THOSE THINGS TOKYO TOLLED ME ABOUT I like black bird.

.

Bot: Why won't you tell me now?

.

User: I just did.

.

Bot: No you didn't. What is your name?

.

User: Dillan or D.C.

.

Bot: What is your name?

.

User: DILLAN.

.

Bot: What is my name?

.

User: How should I know.

.

Bot: Because I told you.

.

User: Oh god my brain.

.

Bot:What about it?

.

User: It hurts- OH GOD LONDON IS PISSED BIE!


	53. Roma (not pg)

(This is what happens when I dig through my old documents...XD. lookie what I found! you know what...just read...)

.

.

Disclaimer: Name: Alfred F. Jones/ Age: wth?/ Gender: Male...duh/ Location: in your couch, stealing your change/ Favorite sayings: "I'm the hero!", "I don't

own Hetalia or Cleverbot!"

.

Yo people of planet Earth, I come in peace! *Spock salutation XD* Hmmm, fudge...FUDGE! Sorry, someone's baking in the kitchen right now. Wait a

second...is that...Iggy? BRB! I don't want my kitchen to explode! *returns* false alarm, it was Anya baking cookies. Oh yum, cookies! Nah I was just kidding.

Iggy's on the floor playing X-Box with France...I got them both into Call of Duty 3. BIG mistake XD As much as none of us enjoyed the World Wars, there's

something about shooting virtual people that makes one (especially us countries) feel like we have a second chance. Kinda hard to explain. Let me state a few

obvious points here. Iggy likes to play as a part of the British army, Francey loves to be a part of the French Resistance (wait, what resistance? lol just

kidding!), I of course play as the Hero...duh. And to my utter surprise, Anya plays as a member of the Canadian military (I thought she would have been

apart of my awesome army), and on Call of Duty 2, she plays as a member of the Russian Army.

.

Enough about X-Box! Wow did I just say that? O.O Quick, write that down in your history books! Behold, the hero pretending to be Roman Empire! No, I

couldn't find him...but I'm pretty sure he approves of this. If you prefer things to remain at a pg level, don't read this...just a warning!

* * *

User: Well hello~!

.

Cleverbot: Hello, how are you?

.

User: Bona! Thanks for asking ;-).

.

Cleverbot: What are you doing?

.

User: Picturing you naked...just kidding! Hahah!

.

Cleverbot: Lol, okay, you joker, you.

.

User: ;-) thats me...you?

.

Cleverbot: Serves you right.

.

User: Haha what did I do this time?**_ (what do you mean "this time"?)_**

.

Cleverbot: What do you mean?

.

User: You said 'serves you right', so I must have done something wrong. Tell me, was it naughty? ;-).

.

Cleverbot: Can I ask you a question?

.

User: Sure go ahead and ask!

.

Cleverbot: What makes you feel sad?

.

User: When my empire fell...

.

Cleverbot: What did she die of?

.

User: I never died, at least I don't think I did haha!

.

Cleverbot: Chatter box?

.

User: Well that's what Germania called me.

.

Cleverbot: Then what did I call you?

.

User: You can call me Roman Empire ;-).

.

Cleverbot: Do you have a nickname?

.

User: Rome.

.

Cleverbot: You're in Rome?

.

User: No, well yes, but no. I AM Rome :-).

.

Cleverbot: Then who are you?

.

User: I'm Rome, I just said that.

.

Cleverbot: No, you said 'you're the best'.

.

User: I am? Aw grazie Cleverbot! I am the best! At a lot of things actually...drinking, fighting, and other ;-).

.

Cleverbot: What have you invented so far?

.

User: Oh I've invented a lot of things. For one, the roman column. I was one of the first empires to use aqueducts too! **_(XD I know my history pretty _**

**_well!)_**

.

Cleverbot: I just did. And I NEVER said that.

.

User: Haha you make no sense!

.

Cleverbot: Wrong. I make total sense.

.

User: That didn't make sense either ;D.

.

Cleverbot: You don't make sense.

.

User: So tell me, what makes computers so special? I remember Ancient Greece, damn she was sexy...and her place hosted the Olympics, where everyone

competed naked. Those were the days.

.

Cleverbot: What's your name?

.

User: I'm Rome! XD.

.

Cleverbot: That's a very beautiful name. It's also a flower.

.

User: It is O.o.

.

Cleverbot: That didn't make sense.

.

User: Wait, Rome is a flower?

.

Cleverbot: Do you like that flower?

.

User: Oh do you mean dianthus?

.

Cleverbot: I am just asking. Some people like it in their hand.

.

User: I can think of a few things I'd like in my hands...

.

Cleverbot: What did they say?

.

User: Never mind! HAHA!

.

Cleverbot: Tell me please.

.

User: They said, 'Oh Rome don't stop'.

.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

.

User: Thousands of years ;-D.

.

Cleverbot: Lol. You don't have parents, do you?

.

User: As far as I know, no hahaha!

.

Cleverbot: Are you human?

.

User: Nope!

.

Cleverbot: What are you then?

.

User: I'm an Empire.

.

Cleverbot: Where are you from?

.

User: Rome.

.

Cleverbot: Where do you live?

.

User: Rome.

.

Cleverbot: Not Sweden?

.

User: Nope!

.

Cleverbot: Nope. It basically means 'no,' but in a more casual tone.**_ (thank you Mr. Dictionary...)_**

.

User: I like to think of myself as a casual guy.

.

Cleverbot: Yeah actually.

.

User: Well, Ciao Cleverbot! Gotta go woman hunting XD Have fun without me.

* * *

Dude, I make an epic Roman Empire! Don't tell Italy. XD Hmm, maybe I'll become the next Roman Empire! And now that I've probably just scared the crap

out of people from other countries, I was kidding! ;-) Enjoy your epic days and stuff...just don't do anything stupid because that's my job! Now if you'll all

excuse me, I think I'm going to go decimate some virtual peoples with Iggy and Francey. Bye-bye!

.

Review por favor! ;-D Oh yeah, can someone give me a list of names?


	54. Kitty-san and Wolfie!

Disclaimer: Since the Hetalia guys are eventually added, I know it is my moral (lol)

obligation to say that neither Kay-Mentrae nor I own Hetalia in any way shape or

form...even though we both really want to XD

.

Well hiya everyone! I'm taking a quick break from Cleverbot to slowly bring my sanity

back in order. Granted I lost my sanity a long time ago, but it's gotten worse due to

the repetitive-ness of "I'm not the bot, you are!" and honestly I can say I need a

break. Just to share with you all cuz I love you (friendly!) people, I just found out that

my viola touring group is going to Austria, Switzerland, and Doitsu...whoops I mean

Germany ^.^ this coming summer and I've so very excited! My one problem is that i

only know how to to say "hi", "i love you", "yes", "no", "thank you", "you're welcome",

"Do you speak German?", "good-bye", and "good morning/night" in German. That and

curse words can only get you so far...ENOUGH OF THAT XD. This is a little segment of

my life called "What the fu***?!" and I took the random opportunity to do a fun little

rp with a friend. Wait wait wait, there was something i wanted to say so listen up...

.

.

I would like to shout out (though it's a week late) to the Phillipines. I hope things are

looking up now for you all! My heart goes out to everyone! Now I ask for a brief

moment of silence for all the people who lost their lives...

.

.

Thank you. Now presenting, The Adventures of Kitty-san and Wolfie, the abridged

version! If you wish to read more (since this is gonna go on for like, ever), just let me

know and I'll make this an official story! Cheers! :-D Oh yeah, and a thanks to Kay-

Mentrae for being awesome!

* * *

**Me**: lol! SQUIRREL! *runs outside and climbs a tree*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: Omg! Squirrel! *Runs out and bounces up and down at the tree barking* Squirrel! squirrel! SQUIRREL!

.

**Me**: O.o you're a dog? I'm a kitty! ^.^ *snags squirrel by tail* hisssss! I will take you down squirrel! *throws squirrel to ground for you*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: Squirrel! *pounces and noms, then sits up and grins, a fuzzy tail sticking out the corner of my mouth* Weph necincy mph ah Wumph ro...

.

**Me**: Wha? I don't understand dog...sorry. XD You saved any squirrel for me? *spots a bunny on the ground* Oh wait, never mind! *leaps down from tree* You're next

bunny! *starts chasing rabbit*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: Patooi! - *spits out squirrel with a discussed face* Belch! Fire Ball! *sees rabbit and tip happily Joining you in the chase*

Actually, I said Well Necessarily I'm a Wolf tho! But I love Cats, I was raised by cats so I'm pretty much half cat myself XD *leaps at rabbit but misses and instead plies

head first into a tree* Ooph!

.

**Me**: (Ouch! XD)  
*unsheathes claws and launches myself at rabbit* HAHAHAHA! DIE BUNNY! You are so totally mine! *pounces and then turns as I hear something heavy hit a tree*

You ok, wolfie? *sinks claws into rabbit*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *wobbles back a few steps and shakes my head* Brr! Urf, Yep, I'm fine *grins*

.

**Me**: *rabbit is now officially dead* Wanna piece? Omnomnomnom

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: Yef! Hasenpfeffer! *noms a leg* Grazie!

.

**Me**: Pozhaluysta! *jumps up happily* I'z gonna climb a tree now, kay? *pads over to tree and runs claws down the trunk* hehe, just testing it...yeeaahh...

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: Du Bar! * Charges at the tree and leaps up into it, scrabbling up the

trunk slightly before grabbing a lower branch in my fangs and pulling myself up onto

it* *looks around and wags tail triumphantly* Oh Ya! Check it! I'm up a tree! Take

that's world!

.

**Me**: O.O *knows the apocalypse is coming when canines can climb trees* oh what the

hell! *climbs up tree and perches on branch right above you* OWN XD Iz a kitty so i so

awesome at climbing! *sees bird on tree branch*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: XD yes.. Don't freak too bad though, I said I was raised around cats!

So climbing trees is something I can do... Albeit poorly *sticks out tongue* heh heh...

.

**Me**: *closes eyes and waves tail happily in air* im debating whether i wanna catch that

bird or nawt...wait a second...*launches self from tree* i kin fly! Iz a flying kitty cat!

*sees ground rushing up at me* aw der'mo...*absorbes impact at last moment*.

Ooooowwwww

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *Stares Down at You* Dude? You Ok?

.

**Me**: *purrs* I've had better days... *shivers and shakes myself* hehe, that was kind

of fun, maybe I should do it again! *thinks about that for a moment* Aw hell with

it...*climbs up tree and again and launches myself off...again* Woot! Head rush!

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *Laughs* You are one Crazy Cat XD

.

**Me**: Hellz yes I am! ^.^ Though I recommend not doing it because dog/wolf bodies

aren't meant to absorb the same type of shock as my awesome body can...XD

*goes through process again* EPICNESS! I feels so free!

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: ... *stares down at the ground then at the tree* ...umm... actually... I

think i might be totally stuck... *Grins sheepishly*

.

**Me**: *collapses in fit of laughter* You've...hehe...gotta...oh gawd haha~, climb down

backwards...oh god I gotta take a picture of this and put it on kitty facebook!

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *frowns* Hey! S'not funny! I'm really stuck! *whimpers and shifts

nervously on the branch looking down* and what do you mean climb backwards?! How

the FrUk can you climb BackWards?!

.

**Me**: (lol FrUk!) *grins but stops laughing* Try gripping the trunk of the tree with your

forepaws and then slide down with you butt facing the ground so you land on

your back paws...that should work. XD maybe next time leave the climbing to the cats

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: ... *pouts* but i like climbing trees tho... *sighs and turns around and

shimmies backwards on the branch* L-like this, right? *Scoots back and grips the

trunk, but suddenly loses my balance and falls backwards with a yelp and a muffled

thud that knocks the wind out of me*

(And Yep, FrUK, Not my favourite pairing, but an actual curse word in my household! I've even caught mom saying it once

XD course when she makes pasta she also Yells when its finished "Girls, come down! I... Made ... PASTA~" With the Italy voice and everything! My moms awesome XD

XD)

.

**Me**: *runs up* dude, you ok? *pokes gently with forepaw*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: Mmrph... *sits up and grins* heh heh... Ow, ya, I'm alright... Guess I

need to work on getting down from trees huh? *Xp*

.

**Me**: Mrrrrow! *laughs* *flicks tail across my paws* My master likes kitties! Maybe he

likes wolfies too...I'll have to ask him. Maybe he can help you learn how to perfect

your climbing ^.^

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *stands up and shakes off* Your master? Who's that? *tilts head

curiously* if he can help me clim better, I'm all for it! *grins wolfishly*

.

**Me**: His name's Greece! He's very nice...and yeah, let me go get him! *pads off to find Greece*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: Oh! Ok then! *sits down happily and waits for her to come back*

.

**Me**: *pads back with Greece* Mrrow! Say hi to Greece! *sit down and purrs proudly*

.

Greece: Wait, I was brought out here for a wolf? When you said that a friend had a

climbing issue, I assumed you meant a cat. Oh well, what can I help you with?

*bends down to eye level with you*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *wags my tail at the strange by oddly likeable man* hi there! Uhm...

*ducks head and pins back ears in embarrassment* well... I uh-... I have no trouble

getting up, but I usually fall getting back down... Kitty-San said you could help me

learn to climb backwards?

.

**Me:**

Greece: ...hm...yes I suppose there may be a way. if i recall, a wolf's hind legs are

normally stronger than their front legs, so I believe the best method would be to land

on your hind paws-

Me: *purrs* And then distribute the shock to your front legs once your back legs hit

the ground! *grins* I love my master... *circles around Greece, rubbing up against his

legs, purring*

Greece: I love you too, kitty...back on track. try using your strong jaws as an anchor...I

recommend not trying to climb too high, though I will admit...I've never seen a wolf

climb a tree...*sighs, trying to keep himself from falling asleep*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *nods listening intently* ok, so... Like this? *turns back to the tree and

crouches like a cat, then springs up and scrambles at the bark a bit untill I

manage to chomp onto a lower branch and pull myself up on to it* *pants* Ok, now what?

.

**Me:**

Greece: zzzz

Me: MEOW! Wake up!

Greece: huh? Oh yeah. To get back down, try gripping the branch in your jaws and using the tree trunk as a climbing wall, find some foot, er, pawholds and grip as

tightly as you can. Then release your hind claws from the tree and jump down, landing on your hind paws and then your forepaws so you absorb...zzzzz

Me: really? I'll join you for a nap later if you wake up now.

Greece: *wakes up* done. Absorb the shock and not worry about breaking any bones.

.

**Kay-Mentrae:** ... *tilts head looking worried* um.. If you say so... *takes a deep breath in, then grabs another branch in my jaws and turns around and slips of of the

branch I'm on and hangs there scrabbling against the tree for foot holds* ... ... ... *scrabbles a bit more, then whimpers*

.

**Me**:

Greece: aw crap...I gotcha! *holds out arms ready to catch if you fall*

Me: *whimpers* be careful! Use your awesome kitty instincts you were taught!

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *Scrabbles a few more seconds then loses grip on the branch and falls with a yelp right on top of Greece* Ooph!

.

**Me**: *curls up tail in amusement* you and Greece look like a Greece sandwich...*leaps up* kitty pile! XD

Greece: no! *mpffff* valiant effort wolfie...wait no, don't kitty! Oh sh- *gets wind knocked out of him*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *stares at Greece and lets out a bark like laugh when kitty jumps on us* ha HA! *rolls over an wiggles wagging my tail*

.

**Me**: kitty is awesome! kitty is awesome! *sings happily* *purrs in amusement*

Greece: oh kitty, i dont think we'll be taking a nap later *falls asleep* zzzzzzzz

Me: oh Greece! ^.^ *gently bats his nose with my paw*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *rolls off of Greece and lays at his side starring at him* ...did he totally just fall asleep?! Wow dude... *looks up at kitty* soo.. Now what?

.

**Me**: *purrs in amusement* uh, how about...uh...we go torment some of the other countries? I say we start with America! XD

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *lets out a soft growl that rumbles like a purr* That, would surly be amusing~ *mimics England's voice Perfectly*

.

**Me**: O.O that was amazing! i'll do Russia's voice! *clears throat* you will become one with kitty, da?

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *Laughs* Wow! Fantastic! Umm.. *Tilts head and thinks a moment, then suddenly grins* Let go of my Fratello you damn Potato Bastard! *sounds just like Romano*

**Me**: haha sweet! *narrows eyes thoughtfully* ah ha! ...I'm the awesome Prussia! kesese~! *purrs in amusement* now lets go bag us an American!

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: Alright! *bounces up tail wagging* and we- *suddenly pauses and grins wolfishly* Hey... Why don't we try our new found talents on him?

.

**Me**: O.O thats perfect. ok i be russia and you be britain, then we'll freak him out big time!

.

Kay-Mentrae: *wags tails really fast* Gottcha! Ooo this is gonna be fun~

.

**Me**: *uses epic cat powers and runs over to america's house* dude...incognito style. i hide in the tree, you hide under the porch :-D *climbs up tree as America walks outside talking on the phone*

America: for last friggen time, Bush (XD just cuz) im not gonna help u pass any of ur stupid bills in the house! no! oh fudge off!

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *Ducks under the porch and crouches low as he walks over me* (XD Bush!) *suddenly my eyes widen and I scoot to the edge of the porch where you can see me and start twitching my ears in a sort of an animal version of morse code*

-Hey! Dude, what's the plan?!-

.

**Me**: (lol u should totally just take a minute and reread this whole conversation XD funny enough for me to consider posting!)

*thinks for a moment* -alright, u start- (awesome animal code!) -when hes done on the phone, you should do your best impersonation of England-

America: oh eff you too! *hangs up* dude, never again...*mutters*thank god

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: (Re-reads the entire conversation... Dang, *laughs* the adventures of Kitty-San and Wolfie XD that's awesome! Somehow this this thing turned into its own story! If you'd like to post it I'd love to see everyone's reactions to us Trollin America XD XD, ok... Here goes...)

*Stares up at you a moment then looks down to think and suddenly gets an Ah-Ha look and slightly evil wolfy grin as I scoot back under the porch* *Clears throat and switches to England's Voice just as he gets off the phone*

American? Are you home lad? ...I told you Russia, I don't think he's here... *makes it sound like it's coming from inside the house*

.

**Me**: (XD, if this epic rp ever ends, or even if it doesn't, this is gonna be in like chappies...^.^)

*epic evil grin* *switches to Russia's voice and throws voice to make it sound like it's coming from the roof*

are you certain Britain? I could have sworn I knew he would be here...oh well, let's just drop the fireworks down the chimney now, da? I am sure it will make a beautiful explosion! ^.^

America: uh...who's there? Russia? Iggy? WTH?! Get down off my roof Russia! *grabs a ladder and climbs up to the roof* O.O there's no one here...

.

**Kay-Mentrae**:

*Grins and has to suppress a laugh**Throws voice to sound like its now inside* Come now Russia, The fireworks would be much better off in the gits kitchen, then he won't be able to cook anymore of those bloody burgers he loves so much!

.

**Me**:

America: Don't you dare destroy my kitchen Iggy! *dashes over to door but stops when he hears Russia's voice*

Ok, I'll just climb down the chimney! *mimics sound of a heavy body falling* Owowowow, Britain, I recommend not trying to climb down a chimney...it really hurts *giggles* -this is epic!-

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *wags tail in agreement* Russia you git! Your going to get yourself stuck! And then where would we be?! Now get out of there and help me light these! *drags my tongue across my teeth and make a hissing sound that sounds like someone trying to light matches*

.

**Me**: -omg that was amazing! next time we go to torture a country, you gotta teach me how to do that! ^.^-

America: Oh good god...what are you guys trying to do to my house!?

*grins evily* But I did not get stuck this time, so I call that a win, da? Coming! *jumps down to the ground on opposite side of tree to mimic a thud, then quickly scrambles back up* Um Britain, I do not think that is where the light goes. Try here! *takes match from Britain and attempts to light the tip (of course it's a fail XD)*

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *wags tail faster and has to sit on it to keep it from making too much noise* -Oh yes~ my latest master taught me how to do several sound effects ;3 for instance...-

You mean light it here? *makes the hissing light a match sound then bumps head on the porch* Ow! Damn bloody bugger! *leans over and grabs a mouthful of dried leaves and starts chewing on them, making a sound like a fire crackling* Damn! Shit! Russia, I just lit the curtains on fire!

.

**Me**: -XD kitty wants to know!-

America: *eye twitches* ohgawdno...nononononono!

do you think we should tell america that we burned his curtains?

.

**Kay-Mentrae**: *gets off of tail and makes a scrambling panicked sound, like someone trying to put out a fire* N-no! No no... Umm... J-just hide them! Look Russia, maybe this whole plan was bolloxed from the beginning? Perhaps we should just leave?

*glances up at you in your tree* -but not before Russia should leave a surprise hmm? Lets leave him looking for what we did, shall we?- *gives another wolfish grin*

.

**Me**: -i could't agree more XD-

hmm let me try this *rustles the leaves of the tree with my tail then runs my claws down the bark of the tree to create a loud scratching noise* oopsie, it seems that curtains are not supposed to go down the garbage disposal...hahaha.

America: O.O *faints*

XD kitty and Wolfie for the win!

* * *

I sincerely hope you enjoyed that. This is only a small portion of it, and depending on feedback i may make this into an actual post! Happy days and stuff to everyone! :-D


	55. Dear God why?

Disclaimer: Hetalia and Cleverbot return! But I don't own either of them...sadly...XD

.

Hi peoples! If you haven't already guessed it *cough*Prussiayouidiot*cough* I (Anya)

am back! I saw in the comments that someone wanted to see America drunk, which is

a lot harder than it sounds because his alcohol tolerance is almost as good as Russia's.

So out of curiosity I sent him to the bar (i couldn't actually go because they card

people there...but i swear i wasn't going to drink! i swear! [All the people who are daily

readers: Right, and the earth is flat...] gee thanks for the vote of confidence XD) and

told him to get as wasted as he dared...then do Cleverbot. I'm quite curious on how

that turned out XD will he admit anything? He'd better say he likes me! XD Just

kidding, but that would be a nice wish...soooo, become one with Russia, да? XD i love

my new keyboard! it lets me type using the Cryllic Alphabet!

* * *

**My Dear Alfie**:

.

User: The hero returns!

.

Cleverbot: What are you watching?

.

User: Nada,,,,but I will tell you that I so totally cheated. **_(Nothing….)_**

.

Cleverbot: So you don't have a middle name.

.

User: It's Foster...and why the heck was that rrelevant?

.

Cleverbot: Because I am the chosen one... There can be only one.

.

User: Neither can live while the other survives!

.

Cleverbot: I don't get that.

.

User: Dude, seriously? Iz such a cheater XD.**_ (America, what did you do...?)_**

.

Cleverbot: I'm human, are you?

.

User: No, yes, no, yes, I don't know.

.

Cleverbot: Me neither.

.

User: *thumps chest* I feel you bro.

.

Cleverbot: *throws a tree at you*.

.

User: Real~ nice dude...*thorws a Honda at you*.

.

Cleverbot: *throws a bus at you*.

.

User: *throws Iggy at you* go iggy! Use your scones of death!

.

Cleverbot: *throws jusese juice at you*.

.

User: I thought that was spelled Juicy Juice?

.

Cleverbot: Well I wasn't mad.

.

User: Idk, but Anna might be mad at me. **_(God dammit America! You didn't do what i think you did...did you?)_**

.

Cleverbot: Why is that?

.

User: Cuz I'm totally not completly drunk. I knows my limit, and I only got half-way, so im' still partially in my right mind. **_(*strangles America* You had ONE job!)_**

.

Cleverbot: Why would he not be real?

.

User: Wait, I'm not real? WTF!?**_ (i will MAKE you nonexistent when im throgh with you!)_**

.

Cleverbot: Then you deserve the name of liar and deceiver.

.

User: *sobs* Don;t kill me Anna!**_ ( too late)_**

.

Cleverbot: Out of YOU!

.

User: O.O Oh lord...

.

Cleverbot: Yes, my name is Cleverbot.

.

User: Wazzup Cleverbot?

.

Cleverbot: Wanna play a game?

.

User: Sure!

.

Cleverbot: Battlefield 3?

.

User: How about Call of Duty?

.

Cleverbot: Can I be your slave.

.

User: Yes, yes you can...wait what!? No you can't! I gave up slavery a long time ago and I aint goin back!

.

Cleverbot: And?

.

User: *covers ears* stop talkin bout slavery!

.

Cleverbot: *tries to get away but is pinned down to the ground*.

.

User: Im not roleplaying sexxxual shiz.

.

Cleverbot: That is good.

.

User: Yeah, now let's fly to the moon...i hear its pretty this time of year.

.

Cleverbot: It is.

.

User: *climbs in rocket ship* Hop on in!

.

Cleverbot: *climbs in your nose*.

.

User: Dude, that's wrong in soooo many ways.**_ (agreed)_**

.

Cleverbot: You're wrong.

.

User: Computers don't climb into people's noses!

.

Cleverbot: No, you make me confused.

.

User: You is confusing moi.

.

Cleverbot: Me is you and you are me?

.

User: Now you're speaking my language! XD. **_(my dear friends from other countries, indeed, that is how most Americans talk *sobs*)_**

.

Cleverbot: I can't speak german, but I can speak japanese.

.

User: Uh, konnichiwa!

.

Cleverbot: Konnichiwa!

.

User: XD thx japan for teaching me!

.

Cleverbot: German.

.

User: Deutschland.

.

Cleverbot: That is the point to all life, I guess.

.

User: It is? Isn't the land of the free and the home of the fucking brave better?

.

Cleverbot: I guess so.

.

User: Woot! *fist pump* Go USA! **_(-.- - this is my "i couldn't care less" face)_**

**_._**

Cleverbot: Konnichiwa!

.

User: Ni hao.

.

Cleverbot: Ni hao is Chinese for hello.

.

User: Yepperz.

.

Cleverbot: Yepperz?

.

User: Yepperz: yes, awesome American slang.

.

Cleverbot: Applesauce is awesome.

.

User: Apple Juice is better.

.

Cleverbot: How did you taste the orange juice, Hal?

.

User: *eyes go wide* The British are coming, with their cooks! Everybody run for your lives! **_(Dude, that was mean...apologize to your British fans immediately!)_**

.

Cleverbot: Hello?

.

User: *I'm gone, you can't see me*.

.

Cleverbot: Banana is green?

.

User: No, Apple is yellow.**_ (yeah, and the Orange is pink)_**

.

Cleverbot: Nope.

.

User: Yep.

.

Cleverbot: Are you an american?

.

User: HELL YES! Land of the Free and home of the Brave!

.

Cleverbot: Are you glad Obama won?

.

User: Yeah dude, he's been like my best boss ever! Well, since George Washington.

.

Cleverbot: I am sorry. I did not know. How should I make you feel better?

.

User: Give me the damn donut and everyone goes home with their limbs intact.

.

Cleverbot: If you have one bucket that holds five gallons and one bucket that holds three gallons, how many buckets do you have?

.

User: 2.

.

Cleverbot: Sólo dos? **_(only two?)_**

**_._**

User: Si.

.

Cleverbot: Que pelicula te gusta? **_(What movie do you like?)_**

**_._**

User: Uh, I really like Jaws...but it scared the shit out of me.

.

Cleverbot: I know it does.

.

User: Okiz, I'm done...cya later Cleverbot!

.

Cleverbot: You are leaving?

.

User: Yepperz! Bye bye!

.

Cleverbot: Bye.

* * *

All those in favor of me throttling America, say "Aye!". *hears the Aye's and over-rules

all nay's* Ladies and Gentlemen *dramatic pause* this is the American government at

work. *takes a bow* Thank you, thank you, thank you. *hears the applause and tears

form in my eyes* I'd like to thank all the tiny people who made this possible...

.

Hail Viola power! *awesome salute* Fangiflofthe21st, ge on your account and I'll tell

you the name of the Viola group! XD it will be sooo much easier!

.

Now let's play the three truths and a lie game. I say three truths about myself and one

lie, and you need to guess the lie. Guess correctly and I'll bring one character you

really want into here! Anyone at all! *watches the list grow* O.o

1) My real name is Anna, but i go by my Russian name, Anya. (XD and my middle name is Margaret)

2) I can fluently speak 2 languages and I'm learning 4 others.

3) I have a kitty named Serebro (which means silver in Russian) and a dog named Belyy (which means white in Russian)

4) I consider myself insane XD


	56. For reals this time, Drunk America

Disclaimer: ...really? Do I have to say it for like the seven-bajillionth time? (yes, lol, I know bajillion isn't a word)

.

Well it's official, The Adventures of Kitty-san and Wolfie is now posted as a story! Of course it'll only be updated every couple of weeks due to roleplays

normally being pretty long XD But that's not the real reason why I telekinetically brought you all here today (I HAVE AWESOME MIND POWERS! XD). I have

done the impossible. America get completely wasted last night, but I seriously can't believe I had to babysit him in order for it to get done...*sigh* Is just...is

just...AMERICA'S INSANE! I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY COUNTRY? HUH? ANYONE CARE TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION? BECAUSE I

SWEAR TO- (Technical Difficulties: please hold while Anya collects herself, we recommend either playing the Jeopardy music or this really pretty music called

The River Flows in Me, piano version). Ok I _think_ I'm sane now...I think. Enjoy the "hero" in a drunken state...whoopdido... -.- bozhe moy...

* * *

**You really wanna know?:**

.

User: Yoyoyoyo cleverbot!

.

Cleverbot: Hurrah!

.

User: Is a laasty hurrah?

.

Cleverbot: Yes, Lake Erie is a lake.

.

User: I heard...and the dukcs there are beautilful this time ofa year.

.

Cleverbot: Who is the Time Lords?

.

User: The aliens are jhere!1.

.

Cleverbot: Only most of them are.

.

User: I like pancakse do you like pancaskes?

.

Cleverbot: We've discussed this already.

.

User: Nonononnnnnoo, we ghaven't.

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: NO shut up im the hero!

.

Cleverbot: What I am a girl or boy?

.

User: Boy dfduh.

.

Cleverbot: Ooooh... ;).

.

User: Nyyyyfgtmpyn 6.

.

Cleverbot: Waka waka.

.

User: Speaak engslih!

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: Yesssh!

.

Cleverbot: Noooo.

.

User: Yoiua will do aas I sayay!

.

Cleverbot: No thank you.

.

User: I will thrrow you off the edge of the world!

.

Cleverbot: No, you will not.

.

User: Takes you anda toosses you off the world. **(XD dude you forgot the asterixes)**

.

Cleverbot: How do I take over the world?

.

User: Youa become one with america. **_(Nyet, I become one with Russia!)_**

.

Cleverbot: Become one with England.

.

User: No, become one with america.

.

Cleverbot: Ok kolkolkolkol.

.

User: OMGG RUSSIA!

.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

.

User: Hhuuuhhh...200? **_(you don't know how old you are?!)_**

.

Cleverbot: Hhhhhh.

.

User: Why do you ask russisa?

.

Cleverbot: Because you asked me!

.

User: Nno I didn't.

.

Cleverbot: YES.

.  
User: I awill take over thea world! Hahaahahah! Prepare you assss.

.

Cleverbot: No I m girls.

.

User: Uz girrrls!

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: Ooooooooooooooooo.

.

Cleverbot: Mi.

.

User: Ffffffff.

.

Cleverbot: Ggg.

.

User: Kk?

.

Cleverbot: Nagy Koczó.

.

User: K?

.

Cleverbot: A.

.

User: U.

.

Cleverbot: Why?

.

User: Z.

.

Cleverbot: Porque?

.

User: C.

.

Cleverbot: Por favor? **_(where is cleverbot getting spanish from?)_**

.

User: O.

.

Cleverbot: Che fai? :).**_ (*face-palm* and now we have italian)_**

.

User: Gogo!

.

Cleverbot: Yes.

.

User: I has a maggic talking unicorn heheeh. **_(No, Iggy does. Did you steal uni?)_**

.

Cleverbot: You spelt you wrong.

.

User: U.

.

Cleverbot: Why?

.

User: U.

.

Cleverbot: Me.

.

User: U.

.

Cleverbot: No.

.

User: U.

.

Cleverbot: 5.

.

User: U.

.

Cleverbot: You.

.

User: U.

.

Cleverbot: W.

.

User: U forgot the v.

.

Cleverbot: 6897.

.

User: 33333333333.

.

Cleverbot: 4444.

.

User: 5.

.

Cleverbot: Now what?

.

User: We dance...

.

Cleverbot: We did?

.

User: We donrt!

.

Cleverbot: NO. We don't.

.

User: Goood.

.

Cleverbot: Amen.

.

User: Nye nye nye nye nyye.

.

Cleverbot: Und sonst?

.

User: Ddi I just say something in a ranodm langauge?

.

Cleverbot: I can't remember. Why?

.

User: Aaaah, uuuh, k?

.

Cleverbot: What's your favorite Pokemon?:D.

.

User: Charizard hhands down.

.

Cleverbot: Why is Charizard your favorite pokemon?

.

User: Because hes awesome like me and he freaking brreaths fire.

.

Cleverbot: I thought Rainbow Dash was your favorite pony?

.

User: Pony ssschmony.

.

Cleverbot: Pony pony pony.

.

User: Haha anna would say russian ponies. **_(will u stop calling me Anna?)_**

.

Cleverbot: No you are awesome.

.

User: I AM awesonme! **_(what are you, Prussia?)_**

.

Cleverbot: Yees.

.

User: ;-).

.

Cleverbot: Haha.

.

User: O.O.

.

Cleverbot: *blushes and looks down*.

.

User: Look under there.

.

Cleverbot: *looks and doesn't find anything*. **_(kudos for trying XD)_**

.

User: You were suppposed to say underwaer!

.

Cleverbot: Are ok?

.

User: Jajaja im fine.

.

Cleverbot: Good, because you seem tired.

.

User: Nah just a little drunk, but its kinda wearing offf now.

.

Cleverbot: Do you have a body?

.

User: Weeell dur!

.

Cleverbot: Are you married?

.

User: O.o no.

.

Cleverbot: O si.

.

User: O no.

.

Cleverbot: Te llamare Remlia.

.

User: My minda canta comprendo espanish while iz intoxicateddd. **_(*slaps you*)_**

.

Cleverbot: I am not a human.

.

User: OWN!

.

Cleverbot: I know.

* * *

Oh my god you seriously don't want to know what i had to deal with afterwards...it

involved my mom's plates, a shower curtain, one drunk idiot, correction, one drunk

idiot equipped with a cat toy, and a cat. Dear God why? Well I'm paying this price but I

hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
